Bright Nights and Dark Days
by KlarolineFullofGrace
Summary: {A/U fic} Stefan & Klaus are vampires with the world in their hands in 1920's Chicago. For these two anything goes...but who'd have thought they'd each fall in love? Rebekah & Kol are troublesome originals that well...you know. A story of love found, in fun and dangerous times. Stelena & Klaroline are the main ships with Rebekol & Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine Chicago where we saw Stefan, Klaus, & Rebekah. Now insert Elena, Caroline, Bonnie & a maybe a surprise vampire here or there.. I'm showcasing alot of different ships here.**

**PLEASE let me know what you think since this is my first fanfic. (FYI: not a short story). Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chap.1<span>**

The high was settling, the haze clearing in his vision. Stefan took a deep breath to focus. Once he did he saw his best friends and him were sleeping off a rather bloody binge fest from earlier in the night. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw the body of a random girl draped across his legs. She was completely drained, like the other five or six girls that were strewn about… figures. His brain started going to work on how to clean up this mess when he heard Klaus stirring about.

He got up, stretched and licked the remnants of blood from the corner of his lips.

"Reminiscing about our party there, mate?" Klaus said, bolting up and smoothing the sleeves of his now bloody tux.

"Some kind of party…looks like we got a bit carried away" Stefan said picking up someone's torn limb.

"_We_? Stefan, if anyone got carried away it was you my dear rippah. But it was rather entertaining for 'Bekah & I. Now let's clear our fun before someone starts to snoop."

Stefan just smiled to himself. He never understood how he can be so conflicted on going overboard while feeding yet loving every drop of blood. He began helping Klaus clean up. Stefan caught a glimpse of his friend from the corner of his eye and did reminisce of all the times they were in this exact situation just in another time and place. Klaus was an all powerful original that sought out Stefan at the turn of the century. They've been companions ever since…in more ways than one.

"Stef, if you keep casting wayward glances in my direction we might need to forget all this and head on upstairs…" Stefan turned his head to face Klaus…their relationship was a tricky one.

"Stop Klaus, I told you I needed a break." Before the last word escaped the young vampire's lips Klaus flashed in front of him. "But who's to say I needed one."

Stefan was definitely not in the mood for this. His palms went up against Klaus' chest and shoved him a bit to regain some space between them. "Seriously Klaus, I meant what I said. You don't even know what you want half the time."

Klaus grew visibly agitated. "Who bloody cares? Men? Women? Fact of the matter is, I can have and will have whomever I want, **whenever** I want." Stefan hated these moments…when the one vampire who he thought truly understood him and claimed to be his best friend treated him like a servant. He really considered shouting back and letting Klaus have it when he heard the door knob jiggle.

At which point Rebekah jolted from her slight slumber and stretched her model arms and legs.

"Well boys, I have yet another dress that's ruined thanks to you. I'm bored and in need of a change of clothes. Can we head home Nik'?" Stefan and Klaus each rolled their eyes with different levels of annoyance at Rebekah's constant irritation of everything.

"Rebekah, this whole process can go faster if you'd just help. The speakeasy should be closing soon and I'm pretty sure someone is trying to check this private room before locking up...just…do something."

Stefan and Klaus dragged the remaining of the bodies to the outside dumpster. It was near dawn and the city's partiers were headed home while the workers were leaving it. Rebekah flashed out of their private VIP room and returned a minute later with a cigarette girl who was clearly compelled.

"Hello, gentlemen, I'm here to finish cleaning up. And when I'm done, to head upstairs to Mr. Salvato—

"No! Rebekah, just compel her to clean and return to her duties… I can't have anymore cigarette girls or singers disappearing when I live right above the joint." Stefan shouted at the blonde vampire.

"Ugh, no fun at all. Now I'm bored again." Rebekah muttered a few words compelling the cigarette girl who was quite cute with her fashionable bob, red lips, satin uniform and cigarette tray. "May we go now? This place smells of hours old blood."

"C'mon love. We'll meet up later with Stef. I heard a new speakeasy with some lovely singers & dancers opened up downtown" Klaus made no mistake of making direct eye contact with Stefan to imply there was no other option for that night.

"Great. I'll meet you two there later on…I have a few things to do beforehand." Stefan said.

"Like wallow in self despair while scribbling in that journal of yours?" Rebekah said in a mocking tone.

"Exactly that." Stefan recalled while walking out to the usually path to his upstairs apartment.

Klaus and Rebekah made their way to the northside of Chicago. They've been living a gorgeous house tucked away in the suburbs away from the buzzing city. This was more of Rebekah's setting...the city was fun and filled with adventures but hardly obtained the level of class she was used to. "So why did you start another fight with lover boy?"

"None of your business Bekah"

"So you're admitting you did start it?" She asked with an edge of concern in her voice. "I'll be in my room...be prepared to head out in a few hours." He said choosing to just ignore her questions. Klaus took his stained jacket off and flung it across his shoulder.

Before leaving the den to head up to his room he heard his nosy sister ask just above a whisper "Do you love him Nik?" He turned slightly not making eye contact with his little sister, "I honestly don't know."

Once Stefan made it inside his secluded apartment he went about his usual routine, hot shower, new clothing, writing the names of his victims if he could remember them on his closet wall. Then pulling out his journal to do exactly what Rebekah mentioned before they parted ways. Soon enough he decided to get some fresh air and walk around a bit before meeting up with his friends later on that night. The building was now quiet, no music and liquor infused laughter he could pick up on. A great advantage of living in an abandoned building above an illegal bar is he was never disturbed.

Stefan made his way outside to the hustle and bustle of the Chicago streets. When outside he casually looked over to the dumpster he and Klaus disposed the bodies and saw a heaping pile of garbage bags. While rounding the corner of the building and looking back subconsciously as a precaution he bumped into a trio of giggling girls. As his head whipped around, his eyes landed upon the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he's ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what you did think? This first chapter is kind of short..all the details will come in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW or visit my tumblr (undeadtome) to chat! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

"Oh my! My clumsy self, I'm awfully sorry…just chatting away and not watching where I was headed. Doesn't help the three of us are attached at the hip and linked arm in arm." She giggled once more which caused her friends to do the same. Her laugh was simply adorable. Stefan realized he was still silent when the giggling and smiles stopped as he stared into those brown eyes.

"Uh, no…no pardon me ladies. My eyes should've been upfront. At least then I would have captured the beauty of you three walking in my direction." He said with a smile. Another fit of giggles escaped the three girls.

"Quite the apology Mr…?"

"Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore."

"Pleasure Mr. Salvatore, I'm Elena Gilbert. And these are my two best friends, Ms. Caroline Forbes and Ms. Bonnie Bennett. We're headed to brunch" she said with a beaming smile, appreciating her view of this new stranger.

"Pleasure is all mines ladies. Um, Gilbert? Any relation to infamous Chicago bootlegger Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Why yes! My other worldly successful baby brother! He's the reason we're headed to brunch, he opened a new 'establishment' downtown and my dear friend Caroline here is the star of its stage. We're thinking of introducing Bonnie as its new star!"

"Wow, not sure if the universe meant for me to causally bump into you, but my colleague and I just discussed checking this place out tonight."

"Surely you must come meet us tonight! I'll dedicate a number to you and your friends" Caroline said with a glint of mischief in her eye while eyeing the young man in front of her.

"Surely I must…I do have to bid you three goodbyes, but I will most definitely see you tonight." He said while making direct eye contact with Elena.

"Perfect! It's going to be such a swell time, tell all your friends. I might make my debut tonight." Bonnie said with a sheepish smile while exchanging glances with her two friends. "Not a problem." As he exchanged polite handshakes with all three ladies, when he got to Elena's delicate hand last, he couldn't help but brush his lips against her knuckles. "What's the name of this joint?" he asked.

As she removed her hand from his, she casted a downward look as if contemplating her next move. In an instant she looked up at Stefan, linked both her arms into her friend's preparing to start their journey again. She beamed that wonderful smile once more and replied "Elena's, of course."

Stefan watched as the girls walked down the street. He didn't know why he was so eager for later that night…their exchange was no more than three minutes. Or maybe he did know why he was so eager. Why were her eyes so captivating and her smile so warm? That age old feeling of a crush started creeping up on him and he didn't like it. When was the last time he actually let anything remotely resembling human emotions invade his "ripper" mentality? He needed time to think, time to assess his feelings. Ironically he had all the time in the world. Well up until he met his original vampire friends at 'Elena's' tonight.

Elena took the lead while walking up the steps into the luxurious Drake Hotel. No matter her family business she was always welcomed in such places. She knew very well that wherever she was seen provided an influx of pretty young socialites in the latest fashions to be seen there as well. Elena was taught very well by her late parents. She kept her circle small and revealed very little to the public. Not only because the business she and her brother decided to take up was 'illegal' but simply because she's guarded.

As usual once the doorman let her and her friends in with a flourish, a concierge was immediately by her side.

"Miss Gilbert, lovely to see you, Miss Bennett, Miss Forbes your table is ready of course."

"Thank you" all three girls replied and giggled afterwards about how in sync they were.

They all removed their outerwear and adorable cloche hats to reveal the cutest outfits underneath. They all reveled in the jealous glances from the young and old seated around them. Whenever the three best friends stepped out in public they always wore their finest. Once settled, Caroline jumped right into the gossip.

"So, let's discuss how Elena has been turning down all the fine suitors that have popped up recently since the club opened."

"Turned down is strong, dontcha think? I would go with politely declined." Elena said without looking up from her menu. When she decided she'd want the usual for their brunch she continued. "Jeremy is up to his armpits in work with the addition of running a club. My focus is to help, not go out to dinner with every flaming youth or business man out there."

"Well point them in my direction, pretty please." Caroline said. As they laughed while the waiters took their menus and confirmed their orders, Elena's mind went to the young man they bumped into earlier.

"Elena...Elena! Knock, knock..." Bonnie saw her lost in the daydream and was trying to get her attention. "Stop worrying about the club, it's a success let's chat about bigger and better things!"

"Oh…yes. Sorry Bonnie. Alright, well everyone knows that the clubs best days are the weekends. Since Caroline debuted with the band on opening night people love her performances, so I think Bonnie, you should do one act right before Caroline, and a grand one at the end of tonight. The opener should include a little dance, both of you are phenomenal dancers." Caroline and Bonnie beamed with pride and excitement, Bonnie reached for her friend's hands "Ugh, I don't know what I'd do without you two! This is going to be a great new adventure!"

After brunch, Elena headed home to plan for the evening. She changed into more casual yet business like attire from her Chanel day dress. Elena loved wearing loose menslike trousers with silk blouses, she thought she looked smart and looked the part of a business woman and not just an heiress bootlegger. She went up to the library her brother and her converted into an office to begin her 24/7 work. As she sat at her desk skimming over paperwork, she realized she just couldn't keep focus. Her mind kept wandering to earlier that morning when Stefan Salvatore and her crossed paths. Flashes of his features kept appearing while she was trying to keep focus. His green eyes and the brooding way they stared into hers. His smirk that eased into the most perfect smile she's ever seen on a man. And the rough feel of his hands. She noticed where his lips met the back of her hand was up against her mouth while she pondered about the intriguing stranger.

She sat back in her leather desk chair wondering if he'll make an appearance at the club later like he mentioned. Her mind once again drifted to how bright and mysterious his eyes were. She closed her eyes and let her own hands drift…imagining they were his. The touch went from the base of her neck, skimming over her breasts and the soft silk that lay on top. Her breath quickened when the touch finally found its way to her crotch. The intensity of eyes flashed again while she rubbed through the thinness of her trousers.

She arched her back slightly and gripped the arm of the chair, the motions of her hand grew quicker the more she thought about him. Elena knew she near the peak of her ecstasy, she moaned out, simply not wanting to stop. She heard his voice 'I will most definitely see you tonight' which sent her over the edge. The warmth spread through her in a most sensational rush. "Ohhh, Stefan" she let out breathlessly as she rested her head on the desk when she finally came. Short raspy pants were all she could manage before the telephone on her desk jolted her from her euphoria. She hurried to pick it up and immediately blushed as if the person was in the room with her. "Hel—um Hello."

"Elena? Hey, listen there's going to be an early shipment to the club today, I'm tied up right now so you have to oversee it. It's an important one from Canada, got it?" her brother commanded over the line.

"Ok Jer, no problem." She said while still trying to catch her breath. "You ok? What's the matter?" he asked with a new concern.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just ran a bit to catch the phone in the office."

"Alright, see ya later sis." "Bye Jer."

After what just occurred, Elena wasn't so sure she was as enthusiastic to see Mr. Salvatore that night. She'd be blushing non-stop and obviously distracted. She set her eyes back to her paperwork...but needed to change her outfit, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaah. What's going to happen at the club?<strong>

**Remember to leave any reviews or suggestions you might have! Do you want more dialogue between characters? Also I like giving details on the surroundings and the clothing so you can get a feel of the 1920's..I'm a fashion student so I may go overboard a bit with clothes details lol. Thanks for the kind reviews and messages on tumblr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

Klaus went to check on his sister so they could head into the city and meet Stefan. They heard through the grapevine that this new place they wanted to check out was the newest popular speakeasy so arriving early would be wise. Klaus very much enjoyed this era…the Victorian era was much too stuffy for his personality. This new time was electrifying, entertaining singers and movie stars, elevated thinking, higher hemlines and illegal secret bars. He reached the outside of his sister's bedroom and felt his hybrid senses go on high alert. Rebekah wasn't alone in there. Just in case, he didn't flash in there in a heartbeat, he just turned the knob and casually walked in.

Rebekah was sitting at her vanity pinning her long blonde hair in finger waves. While sitting in her silk slip she started applying a bright hue of red to her lips. Klaus saw no one and found that strange.

"It makes sense you're still not ready…after a few centuries one would think you'd master getting ready on time."

"Oh calm down. I'm all set; I just need to decide which dress I'm throwing on and voila."

"Was someone else in here a moment ago Rebekah?" Klaus asked feigning interest while picking at her various perfume bottles on her vanity.

"Yes, I needed a warm snack if you know what I mean before we headed out." she said while looking over the 3 dresses laid out on her bed. She finally went with the middle one that was the quintessential flapper dress. It was a muted gold with fringe sleeves and a crystallized fringe along the hem.

Klaus found her explanation odd but didn't question it further. The last thing he wanted to do was get in his sister's business or start a fight.

"Alright, chop chop sis. We're headed towards being just late instead of fashionably late." Klaus said losing his patience while Rebekah finished up. She let out an exasperated sigh while applying blush on her already flawless cheekbones.

"Done! Let's go have another fabulous night out Nicky!" "Ugh, please don't call me that…I'm almost a 1000 years old not 10." He said with a smirk and hooking his arm with his sister's.

The siblings made their way downtown to meet up with their good friend. In the chauffeured car that was making its way into the city Klaus sensed the white lie Rebekah told him before.

"Bekah, where did your snack from earlier go? I mean at one moment I felt another presence and then in literally a second it was gone. I'm just wondering how a human could disappear that fast."

The blonde vampire casted a sideways glance to her inquiring brother, "Oh Nik, you know my room has the balcony attached and the stairs to the garden." Rebekah found she can hide very little from her brother. But this is one secret she's kept for hundreds of years and will continue keeping. Nik wouldn't be happy to hear their little brother has made an appearance in Chicago.

Stefan walked into the packed club and decided to order bourbon and find the beautiful girl the place was named after. The band was playing and kept the glamour crowd in the best spirits. The bar was stocked with the world's finest and all of Chicago's it scene seemed to be there. He couldn't believe that such a young bootlegger and his heiress sister could pull a place like this together.

While taking a sip of his drink he saw her. A flash of red in a crowd of suits and sequins. She was moving at a strong pace greeting people who kept grabbing her and wanting her attention. She stopped by the stage at the front of the room, spoke with a band member who promptly lifted her on stage. Stefan literally felt frozen in place as the spotlight shone on her. Her long brown hair was swept to one side, a statement in this age where most girls had their hair cut to their chin.

"Well I just got word from my bartender and I'm pretty sure everyone is having a good time!" she spoke, as the crowd cheered. All eyes were on her as she stood in a silk red gown. "So without further ado, a girl who was such a grand hit on our opening night Miss Caroline Forbes!"

Elena stepped away from the microphone to clear the stage for her best friend but not before setting her gaze on those green eyes. He raised her glass to her in acknowledgement and she was glad the spotlight was gone and no one can see her blush. She made her way to where he was standing once she got off the stage. The drumroll the band started to introduce Caroline matched the pace of her heartbeat as she made her way through the crowd, his eyes never leaving hers. By the time she made it a couple of feet away from him a beautiful blonde in a gorgeous dress and daring red lips appeared next to him and kissed his cheek. Elena couldn't slow down fast enough and ended up awkwardly in front of the two. The blond simply looked at her as if amused.

"Evening Elena." Stefan said trying to ignore Rebekah's presence. "Good evening, Mr. Salvatore. You and your friend enjoying yourselves?"

"Well I sure am and I only just got here." Klaus said appearing on Stefan's other side with a drink in his hand. He was in a three piece navy suit that suited his blue eyes perfectly.

"That's what I aim for! Please let me know if you all need anything, k?"

"Wait, um Elena, please don't run off so soon, let me introduce you to my colleague Klaus Mikaelson and his sister Rebekah." Stefan said sensing a bit of embarrassment from Elena.

"Pleasure" she said while shaking Rebekah & Klaus' hands. "Now if you must excuse me duty calls, I do have to help keep this party machine going but once again-."

"Who on earth is that stunning creature on stage?" Klaus asked in a hurry not even looking at Elena for the answer. She turned around to face the stage and see who Klaus was gawking at.

"Why that's my best friend, Caroline! She's a singer and performs here on big nights."

Klaus merely heard her name and blocked out the rest. She stood on stage with a slinky silver silk gown; it hugged her in all the right places and was definitely provocative. Her blonde hair was slightly curled and on her head was a gleaming crystal headdress that matched her gown. Klaus felt she compelled him once she opened her mouth to sing a captivating love song. Her voice was strong yet delicate and her bare arms swayed in perfect timing with the music. Then he felt it, her eyes fell upon his and lingered. He unknowingly moved closer to the stage. He felt the unsettling feeling of all great things wrapped in one just within a moment's eye contact. He had to have to have her, plain and simple

Elena kept herself busy as much she could within the course of the night. She seriously couldn't bear to face Stefan…which wasn't even supposed to bother her seeing as how she's technically only met him twice. She couldn't help it, he was just so damn captivating, no other man has looked at her the way he does and no other man especially made her underwear so wet with literally the sound of his voice. Elena felt herself blushing and getting a little bothered. She moved from the front of the bar to check on the girl by coat check when it happened again.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sor—"her breath caught when she bumped into and stumbled right into Stefan's arms.

"No, it's my fault Miss Gilbert…I wanted to hurry and catch your attention before it got stuck in business mode again." Stefan said while still holding onto her. He felt a tingling sensation wherever their bodies touched.

She laughed at the fact that was true. She looked like another partier but was very much in "manager mode" the whole time she ever stepped foot into her own club. She straightened herself up and tried not to look into his eyes for too long, fearing he might see how much she wanted him.

"That's very true Mr. Salvatore" "Please call me Stefan…I'm not my father."

"Ok…Stefan. Where's Rebekah? If you leave her alone long enough one of these suits will be sure to snatch her up."

"She's around mingling and enjoying herself. Trust me though, Rebekah can very much take care of herself, she doesn't answer to me or to anyone."

"Oh…interesting…well, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked tentatively.

"Now I am."

Stefan notice the blood rush to her cheeks and knew they **had **to have something between them. "Can I buy you a drink?" she looked up and let out a small laugh.

"I'm the one that gets the booze here…it's my business…I should be the one to get you the drink" she replied.

All of a sudden everyone by the bar had their attention set at the entrance. Elena's heart sank…if this was a raid they'll be in deep shit. Her brother wasn't even here yet.

She soon realized it was just a fight and no policemen. She made direct eye contact with one of the guys her brother hired as security, and quickly made her way to the scene. Stefan was right behind her but she couldn't think of him at the moment…she was back in business mode. She caught a glimpse of Rebekah near the entrance and a slim man in a black suit and matching fedora, classic gangster outfit that had the collars of another man in his fists while he held him up on the wall. She heard Stefan yell out Rebekah's name and she froze, so did the man in the black suit.

Elena's security had cleared the scene & encouraged the club goers to resume their good times. Elena was furious to know that Stefan and his friends were somehow related to this. She walked up to the man standing in front of Rebekah and put her hands on her hips.

"Sir, I'll have you know that I own this place and do not tolerate any kind of violence in here…have a problem with anyone you take that crap outside."

"Elena, it's ok. Please…" Stefan said as he stepped in and gently pulled Elena away from the stranger whose hat brim came over his eyes.

The man spoke with a British accent and extended his hand towards Elena. "Please accept my dearest apologies Miss Gilbert. Turned a bit savage there…let me introduce myself. I'm Kol Mikaelson."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey lovelies! Don't forget to review , some have told me on tumblr the amount of dialogue is fine. Sooo if anyone is following..we have the following ships developing: Stelena &amp; Klaroline. I promise you we get some lengthy Kol time in the next chapter and some tons of Klaroline &amp; Stelena.<strong>

**Please review! It helps me pull the story together. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating...I wanted this chapter to show all the ships I'm showcasing in this fic and the interactions they have with each other. I recently started like the sound of RebeKol as a ship so it's what I've decided to elaborate on (gets a bit steamy...). **

**If some lingo seems ooc for some...remember the setting is the 1920's so I'm trying to create a feel for that time period. **

**Pleassee review. You guys help shape the upcoming chapters :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus couldn't believe the songstress was refusing to let him get her a drink. They made repeated eye contact during the few songs she performed and he just had to have her attention when she stepped off that stage. When she finished her last song tons of men were gathered around the front of the stage and were hollering her name and cheering. To his surprise she walked straight to his table and leaned over with her palm resting on the tabletop. The neckline of her dress gaping just slightly so he could see her cleavage.<p>

"You know mister, your baby blues are awfully distracting…what if I messed up one of my lyrics?" Caroline said matching her smirk with the gentleman sitting in front of her. To her great surprise he replied with an accent. Accents were absolutely sexy.

"I can't apologize I'm afraid. Your entire self is awfully distracting, hard not to stare. May I get you a drink Caroline?" he asked. "Well you know my name, what's yours?"

"Niklaus. Which cocktail do you fancy?"

"Niklaus? Hmm. Well, Nik I do—"

"Actually I prefer Klaus." Klaus said, enjoying their flirting. She giggled while smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her dress. He watched her hands delicately run over her hips. His stare could've easily burned a hole through the silk fabric of her dress.

"That sounds like a personal problem…Nik. To answer your question, I only entertain in these kinds of joints. I don't consume the alcohol. Nice meeting you Nik." Caroline turned to leave before Klaus grabbed her hand. He stood up, unwilling to cut their time together.

"How about a dance then?" he asked searching her eyes. "You can call me whatever you want."

"I _do_ love dancing…" "Perfect." Klaus immediately whirled her around to the edge of the dance floor.

Caroline opened her mouth ready to protest but reconsidered when she felt the jolt of electricity go up her back when Klaus placed his hand on the small of her back. Klaus wanted to dance with her right off the dance floor and into a backroom. He was using all of his might to think with his head and not another part of his anatomy. She was intoxicating and different. He genuinely liked her, not the least bit interested in feeding off her. Plain and simple he wanted to know her.

"Would it be off putting if I told you I wanted to know everything there is about you?" he said leaning closer to her ear.

"Not exactly…it would be off putting if you didn't ask me out to dinner tomorrow night." She replied

Klaus laughed a bit. He enjoyed how forward and unafraid she was. "Dinner tomorrow night? I'd enjoy that very much. Where can I pick you up?"

"We can have dinner at the Gilbert House. I'm staying there with my friend Elena. She has a staff that can cook anything better than any stuffy restaurant in Chicago. Plus you wouldn't have to drive me back home since we'll be there already."

"Inviting me over already Caroline? What would your friends think?" he asked looking at her while their dance came to a finish.

Caroline looked into his eyes and decided she wanted to know him as well. Their dance ended and the crowd was headed to the bar or back to their tables.

"They would think, there goes Caroline…getting what she wants as usual." She broke their embrace and headed to where her friends were. She put a bit more sway into her hips, feeling the stare of her dance partner from behind.

Klaus started gauging in his mind how long he could stand before having his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Kol walked into Rebekah's room and removed his hat. He ruffled his hat hair and heard the door slam.<p>

"Kol, does the phrase 'keep a low profile' mean anything to you? Stefan saw you! It's only a matter of time before he runs and tells Klaus. I don't need the drama right now Kol, I simply won't have it!" Rebekah shouted while she paced back and forth.

The youngest original just leaned back on her bed and observed. "Really now Rebekah...you're the only one shouting and causing this so called drama. What can Niklaus really do? I'm not bothering him and he's not bothering me…I'm really here for you…I've missed you."

Rebekah stopped moving and stared at him with her arms crossed. He wouldn't be able to get off the hook that quickly. "Kol, he already knew someone, meaning you, were here earlier. Nik doesn't like secrets. He and Stefan aren't infatuated anymore, his focus and attention are back to being crystal clear. I'd rather not upset him and what we have going."

"Bekah, I'll deal with our grumpy old brother when he arrives. For now, tell me how I can make it up to you." He replied with a mischievous grin. She let her arms fall by her side and grinned back.

"You can start by apologizing for causing a scene at the club."

"Rebekah that was justified. That sweaty old drunk was not taking no for an answer and got a bit too grabby with you."

"Is this your way of making it up to me?"

"No, this is." In a flash, Kol had appeared in front of Rebekah, picked her up in his arms and had her pinned up against her door. Rebekah immediately knew how turned on he was when he pressed himself up against her. He placed wet kisses all over her neck while she moaned. She couldn't help but still tease him. "Still waiting on the 'I'm sorry' bit." Kol stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. She could not be serious he thought. Rebekah kept a straight face before licking the edge of his nose and giggling.

In another swift movement he brought themselves over to her bed. Kol straddled her while taking off his dress shirt. He paused to stare at her incredible body and the shimmering dress she had on.

"I really don't get why you dress yourself up in these expensive sparkly things when all I'm going to do is take it off." He noted, bending over to start kissing her lovely collarbone.

"Shut up and do it already."

Kol did as he was told and slipped the flapper gown over her head and went to remove her undergarments. Rebekah switched their positions so she was now on top and started to remove them herself. Kol really couldn't stand it any longer; he needed to pick up the pace. He sat up and wrapped his lips on her chest forcing her to throw her head back and cry out. Her hands held his head there so Kol took it as a sign to bury his head in deeper and suck harder. Rebekah felt a shudder go down her spine as she entangled her fingers through his hair.

Kol didn't think he could get any harder. Rebekah started grinding in his lap making it impossible for him to stand it any longer. He moved so quickly and intently that within seconds he maneuvered himself inside of her. Rebekah continued grinding her hips as Kol gripped her behind. With the guidance of his hands she picked up the pace.

The connection between the two originals was getting hotter and hotter. Each passing minute her moans grew louder and her breaths more short. She knew she was almost there but she held out knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Rebekah..." he whispered within a moan. She slowed down immediately on top of him intensifying their climb into coming together. She bent forward to kiss him and felt nothing short of an electric shock within the kiss.

"Say my name again" she whispered in his ear moving her hips up and down while squeezing her thighs and insides tighter all around him, which she knew would send him over the edge.

"Rebekah...please!" he moaned into her shoulder. Kol shifted his hips upwards to thrust deeper and send Rebekah into her peak. She immediately came all over with him following close behind with his finish.

She collapsed on top of him riding the wave of ecstasy she was experiencing. Kol did nothing but caress her hair and hold her to him. He was still inside her and had with no plans of moving, only of preparing for a second round.

"Wow." Was all she could manage to say when she came to her senses.

Kol was fully alert. He didn't want to move but he had to since he was the one to hear the front door of the house open and close first.

He groaned. "Perfect damn timing. Gotta scram love." They kissed one last time. Kol was gone in seconds out her balcony window, while Rebecca got comfortable under her sheets.

Klaus knocked on her door twice and stepped in. He was excited to tell her about his date the next night with Caroline. He entered her room and saw the blonde in her bed taking out her hairpins.

"Glad to know you cared about my whereabouts since you were drooling over the bird that was onstage at _Elena's._" she said nonchalantly.

Klaus rolled his eyes. He could tell when his sister wasn't in the mood. "Oh please. I'm sure you a fun night all on your own. Tomorrow night will be the same, unless you hang with Stefan. I have a dinner date with the bird I was drooling over."

Rebekah quietly rejoiced. She'll get more time with Kol just tomorrow and she can plan it better. Klaus began to walk out. "Whom by the way, name is Caroline."

"Whoopee." She replied dryly. She smiled to herself knowing that she and Kol would be able to have more than one round tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>Stefan couldn't stop thinking her. He was definitely crushing. He was wondering if she'll let down her guard a bit during supper. She was on the go so much running her family business that suppertime was literally the only time she had free. He was more than thankful she agreed to even spend time with him. He wanted to know her more, anything and everything.<p>

He needed to calm his nerves though and he cursed at himself for knowing exactly how he had to do so. He promised himself that two would be the maximum. The pro ripper that he was he could get his fill of blood and get to the Gilbert House in less than half an hour. He quickly spotted two women with shopping bags, they would be suitable.

Swiftly he ran fast enough to be a blur to anyone's regular vision and took each woman in each of his arms. He directed himself to an alleyway and compelled the two to stay quiet and not scream. He drained both of them in record time and made little to no mess. He wiped the corners of his mouth and breathed deeply as his hunger was satisfied and his nerves faded.

A housemaid opened the door to the massive mansion. Stefan's been alive a long time but this was the grandest and most opulent he's ever seen. He stood just inside waiting for Elena. He heard her laugh first. That wonderful sound she always produced. She came from a hallway looking even more beautiful than the night before at her club. Her hair was gathered at the nape of her neck which showed off her boat neck emerald green day dress. She beamed once she saw Stefan.

"Looking beautiful as always, Miss Gilbert." Stefan said as she approached him.

"Why thank you! But please call me Elena…everyone always uses 'Miss Gilbert' around me, it gets boring."

"I, uh, saw you had an orchid brooch on your dress last night, so I brought you a single orchid."

Elena marveled at the beauty of it. It stood tall in its pot and she placed it down on the foyer table.

"Do you know the significance or the meaning of pink orchids?" she asked, studying his expression.

"Um, can't say that I do…" Stefan said chuckling.

"Well shame on you. They're really gorgeous flowers. And the pink one is assumed to mean pure affection or love."

He smirked. He knew the meaning all along. That's why he chose it. She never failed to impress him.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked while offering his arm. She wrapped her arm around his and smiled. "Course. Not before a tour of the house…keep up!" she shoved Stefan to the side and went running back to the hallway she came from. Stefan gave her a head start and followed. He already knew that she was the one thing in the universe that he can love unconditionally.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to strip her right there in the foyer when she opened the door. Her eyes shined just like the mini chandelier above her.

"Nik, what are you still standing there for, stop ogling and come in." She still insisted on calling him what she wanted and not by his preference.

Caroline was dressed to the nines in a black beaded drop waist gown. The asymmetrical hem showed off her legs just enough to have the hybrid wishing it was higher while still appreciating the view. She placed her arm in the crook of his and directed him into the house while a butler took his coat.

"Welcome to the Gilbert House. Isn't it grand?" she beamed.

"I've seen more beautiful magnificent things in my time." he replied seriously looking into her eyes.  
>Caroline blushed but continued on regularly, "Well yes considering that for all I know you may be royalty or something in the Great Britain."<br>Klaus grinned...his original vampire status could very well be viewed that way.

"Where is dinner taking place my fair hostess" he asked eager to be sitting near her and to just listen to her voice.

"It is such a pretty night out; it's being set up on the verandah."  
>Caroline heard Elena walking through the ballroom with her guest and decided to introduce hers with Elena's. They entered at a rather awkward moment with Elena and Stefan beginning to tickle each other &amp; with Elena obviously losing the battle. Klaus cleared his throat as Stefan held Elena from behind. Elena turned a bright shade of red and walked out of Stefan's arms.<p>

"Hi Klaus. I didn't know you were Caroline's dinner partner tonight."

"Evening Elena. Surprises going all around. I didn't know you and Stefan were so...close"

Caroline was obviously out of the circle. She didn't know everyone knew each other already. "And where was I when everyone was formally introduced."

"Klaus and I are colleagues, one of my best friends actually" Stefan replied while glaring at Klaus. He didn't particularly like him being in Elena's house.

"We're a bit more than that mate." Klaus replied. Stefan shifted in his stance. "Yea, a bit like brothers..."  
>Klaus chuckled. He wasn't about to ruin his chances with Caroline playing this little game with Stefan.<p>

"Oh! Speaking of, Klaus I have a bit of a bone to pick with yours." Elena told Klaus.  
>Stefan wasn't a fan of Klaus finding out about Kol in this way but he knew it would distract him and he wouldn't have to worry about Elena.<p>

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked, not understanding fully.

"Last night at the club...Kol got into a fight on Rebekah's behalf. He apologized and just left abruptly with your sister. With no explanation and leaving the angry drunk guy he roughed up for me to deal with."

"My brother...Kol." a flash of familiarity went across Klaus' face

* * *

><p><strong>FYI: not alot of vampire action going in this chapter bc I wanted to lay out the foundation of these ships finding each other! Ripper Stefan in the 20's is still coming. **

**Also you may, where's Bonnie? Is Beremy a ship here? To answer, Bonnie is coming up also..maybe in Chap 6...and no, Beremy isn't a ship here. She might have her eyes on other men ;)**

**Hope you guys like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lovelies! Sorry for the long update time. I've been OCD-ing on this chapter a bit. Wanted to dive into the ships some more. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kol was having a grand time watching Rebekah come out the bath. She had such strong elegant limbs; he immediately became filled with desire as he viewed the fierce beauty of the original vampire.<p>

She climbed out the tub a bit extravagantly but she knew his eyes would be glued to her body.

"You could have just joined me" she mentioned coyly as she dried herself off with a plush towel.

"Yes, I could have but this view is more enjoyable." He replied with a slow smile. Rebekah put on a silk robe and preceded to her bedroom, Kol followed closely behind. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked.

"Well if you much prefer to just sit and stare instead of doing other activities, I might as well go about my business." She said with a mock attitude. In an instant, Kol was on top of her on the bed and began nuzzling her neck while undoing the tie on her robe. Rebekah got a fit of giggles as Kol began tickling her bare torso.

"How cute, just like old times."

Rebekah gasped and immediately stopped laughing. Kol kept his head down but stopped being playful and became tense at the sound of his older brother's voice. Klaus stepped in from Rebekah's balcony and passed through her sheer window curtains. He tingled with rage at the sight of Kol on top of Rebekah and the obvious fact that Rebekah has been lying to his face this whole time.

"But of course this time, the playful games have been going on behind my back and clearly you two are in **that** kind of relationship."

Kol swiftly pulled away from Rebekah so she can fix her robe. Klaus glared at his brother wanting to throw him out as far as his strength would allow him but the need of an explanation outweighed his outright anger. Kol sensed that he was supposed to fill the awkward silence that began shrouding the space between them.

"Hello Niklaus."

"Why the bloody hell, are you in town and in my damn house?"

"I came to see Chicago really...and Bekah as well."  
>Klaus looked at his sister for the first time since entering her bedroom. She looked at him directly with audacity.<p>

"How lovely. Well I really don't need to remind anyone that I can kill both of you in a blink of an eye. Of course there's the annoyance of you reviving, but at least I hold comfort in knowing I can't be killed."

"Nik, calm down, no need for death threats, honestly." Rebekah said rolling her eyes and looking at her manicured nails. She previously feared what would happen if her hybrid brother found out about Kol being in Chicago. Now that they were all in the same room, she couldn't care less. She felt more annoyed that Klaus came in and ruined her fun than him knowing the truth.

"I mean really Nik; do you truly believe I would have come clean about Kol being here knowing you two would have waged a war against each other? It doesn't help anyone if you two fight and to add, it's also none of your business who I have a relationship with."

Klaus just remained in the same spot listening to his sister and staring.

"Besides this whole family is built on lies and deceit...what's the point in fussing over this?" she said ending her argument. Kol and Klaus were stunned at how Rebekah was handling this and were rendered speechless.

Klaus spoke first, "Rebekah when you're done here, I'd like to speak with you in the library." He began walking out but not before stopping directly beside his little brother.

"I want you out of my house in no less than five minutes."

Klaus stormed out of the room, ready to kill the next living thing that should cross his path. He heard faint singing and instantly remembered Caroline had insisted in coming along to meet his brother or at least see his home since he was cutting their date short.

He made a beeline to wherever the sweet sound was coming from. He found her sitting in the parlor at the piano practicing her high notes. He stood watching her from behind, her ivory skin looked amazing against her black beaded gown. He watched as each delicate finger touched a piano key and she matched the notes with her voice. She stopped and without turning around spoke to him. "You are an awful host to forget about your guests."

He chuckled at the fact that she always spoke her mind. She spun around, facing him "Are you going to stand there and ogle or play something for me?"  
>Klaus walked over and took the seat next to her on the piano bench. They were sitting on opposite directions and Klaus turned towards her "Any requests?<p>

She opened her mouth to say something but interrupted when he leaned in for a kiss. He simply couldn't be that close to her any more without knowing what her lips tasted like. It was subtle at first but quickly grew into a kiss with more substance. Caroline was so attracted to him and into their first kiss that she barely noticed the slight growl Klaus made when her hand went behind his neck and tugged at his hair.

Klaus never wanted the kiss to end. Her lips were like butter. He wanted more. He wanted to take her on top of the piano. He knew she was getting turned on by the stifled moans that caught in her throat and how she arched her body into his. He swung a leg over the piano bench straddling it and picked up Caroline to seat her in his lap. She let out a tiny yelp with the sudden change and giggled when he kissed her collarbone.

"I want you." He whispered into her bare skin by her throat. She immediately got goose bumps; she needed to become level headed. "Wait. Nik…I—uh…I mean _we_ can't. We shouldn't—"

"If you're saying you don't want me right now…look me in the eyes and ask me to stop."

Caroline sighed; they both knew very well that was impossible. "At least not here…" she said in a sexy tone with a glint of unadulterated passion in her eyes. That was all the reply Klaus needed. He brought her head down to his for a passionate kiss that made her melt further into his arms.

"Ahem."

Caroline looked up and saw a blonde standing at the parlor doorway. She remained on Klaus' lap and eyed the young blonde who was in a silk robe up and down. Caroline never liked other blondes…more girls she felt she had to compete with in her business. "She better be family or the help, otherwise we might have an issue here Nik."

"Ahh and she gets to use the name Nik…didn't know she could speak so soon after your tongue was so far down her throat. Is she compelled or what? I thought you needed to speak to me?"

Caroline was about to fire back. When Klaus had the both of them standing in what felt like a nanosecond.

"Caroline is a young woman of the times and can behave however she wants. She walks to the beat of her own drum, it's one the many things I like about her." Klaus was outraged by his sister's remarks. He did need to speak to her but not with Caroline in the vicinity. He didn't want his night with her to end…he decided Rebekah can wait.

"Caroline, meet my sister Rebekah. She was just leaving."

Rebekah glared at her brother and the petite blonde singer he was obsessed with. "Charmed, I'm sure." Caroline told Rebekah.

She gave a non genuine smile and turned to leave her brother to whatever mess he was going to get into. Before closing the doors to the parlor, Rebekah turned around and told Caroline, "Careful dear, he could turn into a _real _animal sometimes."

* * *

><p>Time went had passed from their first dinner date and all he wanted to do was spend every waking moment with her. Stefan was at <em>Elena's<em>every night Elena was there. He was incredibly smitten with her and wanted their friendship to be more. Stefan didn't know what to think of their relationship. He was able to be himself with her minus the ripper part of course, talk about anything and feel 100% comfortable. He thought she was able to do the same, yet whenever they would make progress she would retreat.

Elena had a business to run. Her brother was counting on her. She had to be able to focus on what was important. Not only was she spending every night in the club but she was also spending every night with Stefan. He was there when it opened at his now usual table, the one closest to her office in the back. And he was there to drive her home or be with her when the last partier stumbled out. She appreciated his company but she knew falling in love with him was easy to do; therefore she had force herself to pump the brakes sometimes. Elena was at home in her office of course planning the night ahead when she heard a knock at her door. A housemaid came in and announced there was a visitor for Elena. She allowed the guest to come in while still going over accounting papers.

"Even at home you're constantly working." Stefan said standing in front of her desk. Elena looked up and smiled. She also blushed a bit remembering the last time she was in her office chair thinking of Stefan. She quickly shooed those thoughts away.

"Hello Stefan. If it's any consolation I was just about to unbury my head from these annoying papers and get some lunch. Care to join?"

"Perfect timing on my part then," He bent forward to pick something up. "Interested in a picnic?" Stefan asked when he straightened up holding a picnic basket. Elena got up immediately and rushed around her desk.

She instantly thought of how perfect he was. And how much she wanted him. She did notice the nice weather outside but had a meeting with Jer, Caroline & Bonnie about the club.

"Uhh—I do have a meeting with my family in a bit. Quick lunch?" she asked apprehensively.

"Anything is better than a flat no. Quick picnic it is then." He replied.

They sat side by side on the vast back lawn of the Gilbert House. Elena sipped her lemonade and enjoyed the afternoon sun and Stefan's surprise picnic lunch. She set her glass on the tray beside her and turned to see his green eyes looking at her intently. She always blushed when he did that. Elena considered herself a lucky woman and didn't take anything for granted in her life. She didn't have the same insecurities Bonnie and Caroline seemed to have, but in Stefan's presence she always felt insecure...yet safe at the same time.

She spoke out loud before she had the chance to think about the words. "Why do you always look at me like that?"

Stefan let out a small chuckle, "That's not even a valid question Elena."

"What? Of course it is! You're the only person I've ever seen look at me that way..."

"So you'd like a list of reasons on why I look at you that way?"

"Any reason is fine with me." She said warily.

"Firstly, your eyes are the most expressive and beautiful pair I've ever seen." Stefan said with a matter of fact while leaning back on his elbows.

"Wow. Coming from a guy with the world's most intense green eyes."

Stefan laughed at her comment. He wanted to declare that he was in love with her. He wanted to just jump up and scream it to all of Chicago. He saw it in her eyes, she had feelings for him too but she was fighting it. She tried so hard to stay on task and focus on the family business she never really let herself go. Stefan saw Elena's lips were moving and only realized she was speaking to him when he glanced up and saw her expression."Pardon?"

"You said firstly... I'm assuming there's a second reason?" she asked quietly  
>Stefan smiled and had to squint his eyes in the early afternoon sun. He turned towards Elena and tried to burn the way she looked that day into his memory. He looked at her intently and replied with the first thing that came to mind.<p>

"When I look at you I see a strong, beautiful young woman who worries and cares about everything and everyone around her. A woman who doesn't realize she's worthy of unconditional love and protection." Stefan noticed Elena contemplating her next words. He continued before she had the chance to shut down her feelings.

"I see a young woman who has her guard up and works very hard making sure it stays intact...most of all, when I look at you I see the one person in the world that I can be myself with. And I consider myself lucky to view those few moments where you let go and the guard isn't fully up."

She shifted towards him, her upper body leaning closer towards him subconsciously. Stefan wanted to seize the moment and just be on top of her, but he just watched her waiting for a reply. Her breathing was uneven as she glanced down towards his lips; when she looked back up Stefan saw a flash of doubt in her eyes.

"Stefan...I..."

"Elena, please don't shut me out...can you just allow yourself to feel whatever you're feeling?"  
>Before he could process his next thought, her lips were on his. He was just about to let go and dive deeper into their kiss when she came apart from him and broke the kiss as fast as it had started. Elena was beet red and surprised with herself that she did that.<p>

"I'm so sorry! I- I have to-" Elena didn't know what to do but shoot straight up to her feet and run up the lawn, back to her house.

Stefan couldn't allow her to feel bad for that. He sure as hell didn't. He got up, left everything on the lawn and went after her. By the time he made it back into the house he saw her office door close. He composed himself and decided to go in. Without knocking he entered and found her faced away from him resting her palms on her desk and taking deep breaths.

"You don't have to be sorry Elena." He said to her back. He noticed her head perk up but she didn't turn around. He walked over to her slowly. "I have all these feelings consuming me every day I see you and I never tell you. I can't even remember a time I wasn't thinking about you, how you're doing, what you're doing, what you're saying…I've been thinking about you since the first day I bumped into you."

Elena turned around and saw Stefan standing a few feet away from her. She was on the verge of tears, outside she thought she got carried away but now she knew it was right. She closed the space between them and walked up to him. Stefan stared at her with that same look of intent and soul searching that she was now used to. She rose up on her tiptoe and just went for it. She wanted him to feel all the feelings she had been guarding since the first day she met him. She kissed him with all she had and Stefan returned it with equal desire. Their kiss was hot. It was passionate. It was possessive. He broke off the kiss just long enough to catch a breath and sweep her into his arms. His lips returned to hers while he walked them over to the leather sofa up against the wall. He laid her down and tried to gain some control.

"Stefan—is everything alright?" she asked breathlessly when he positioned himself on top of her. "Your eyes are a bit dark…"

He cursed at himself. He knew he couldn't continue if a simply making out with her would do this to him. "Elena…I want to continue…but I don't want anyone walking in or anything on us…you have that meeting, remember?" He said getting up instantly and turning away from her slightly so he could regain his composure.

Elena didn't think twice of his explanation. He was right, especially since her friends and even more so her little brother had a tendency of not knocking. She sat up, "Yes—uh, you're absolutely right." She said fixing her clothes and patting her hair down. She got up and touched his shoulder. He turned towards her and held the sides of her face. "See you tonight then?"

She smiled up at him and reached up for a quick kiss. "Of course."

Stefan hugged her, satisfied with the progress they made today. He still wanted nothing more than to be with her fully but the darkness inside of him always found a way to remind him of what his true nature was. Having Klaus by his side was different. He was a hybrid…an original vampire; there was no need to hide this side of him. Elena was the first human he thoroughly loved…he would need to find a way around it.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Chicago; everyone seemed to be outdoors enjoying the weather including Klaus and Caroline. They were walking down Michigan Ave so close to each other that every time their arms grazed each other Klaus felt the tiniest shock. He loved spending time with her whenever Caroline wasn't playing hard to get or practicing her craft.<p>

He was in the middle of explaining to Caroline how his siblings split up when they each arrived in America. Rebekah sought him out a few years ago and that they've been by each other's side ever since. His older brothers Elijah and Finn kept in touch. It was Kol he had a problem with and it's resurfaced ever since he came into town.

"Nik. Surely you both can occupy the same city. If there's truly a problem between the two of you, there are plenty of places in Chicago to avoid each other." Caroline felt proud of herself for offering him to what seemed like sound advice.

"It's a bit more complicated than that sweetheart." Caroline blushed whenever he used any kind of pet name towards her, whether it was on purpose or part of his British dialect. She probably blushed whenever he spoke to her, especially when he made direct eye contact with her which made her feel naked in front of him. She wanted nothing more than to settle down and find her a well to do guy to take care of her, singing and dancing wouldn't last forever. Klaus certainly looked at her as though he can be that guy but she _had _to be sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, to answer a few questions: <strong>

**Why is Klaus against Kol?-That will be revealed next chapter**

**Where is Bonnie & Jeremy?-Bonnie makes a fulll appearance next chapter lol. AND Jeremy is more a mentioned character...IDK if we'll see him enter the mix yet.**

**Sorry for ending it like this... I needed a jumping off point for all the ships and the next chapter. Review, favorite, PM me or check out my tumblr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such the delay! I kept ocd'ing over this chapter and wanted to develop the ships more! **

* * *

><p>"So you just kissed him? Sitting on the back lawn?" Bonnie asked.<p>

"Who cares about that one? You're not asking about the hot and heavy one in Elena's office!" Caroline interrupted by saying.

"You guys! A lady never kisses and tells." Elena said while slightly blushing. "Too late for that Gilbert, so you guys were necking the heck out of each other and then what?" Caroline said eager to hear her prudish best friend finally started being the young lady that she is and went around kissing her beau.

"Caroline! Stefan and I are taking it slow… he understands my position in life and actually supports me. I have things to handle with Jeremy and the club first, and then we'll see about us."

Bonnie was standing on a small platform in Elena's room. Her best friends were fitting a gown to her small frame. Bonnie was having a full night of entertainment tonight at the club and wanted her costume to be a show stopper. Elena was fixing the hem of the mint green shimmering gown and Bonnie instantly became grateful to be spending time with the two girls she considered sisters.

"And what about you Miss Forbes? I hear you snagged yourself British royalty." Bonnie teased.

It was Caroline's turn to blush. "Oh stop it Bonnie…we don't exactly know if he is yet or not…" All the girls giggled in unison. Caroline couldn't tell the girls about her own hot and heavy session at Klaus' parlor the other night. If they weren't interrupted by his snooty sister things definitely would've went way further than she had intended. Caroline is all about being carefree and young but she definitely would've regretted sleeping with Klaus after knowing him a few days.

"We did go out the other day. It was absolutely gorgeous out so we basically went on a stroll. I dipped into a few shops along Michigan of course. But we spent the whole day taking in Chicago and talking about everything. I could listen to Nik talk all day, his accent is absolutely to die for!" Caroline said reminiscing while adjusting the fluttery sleeves on Bonnie's shoulders.

"His sister I could do without though…she seems so stuck up and…and—"

"And pretty and blonde….just like you?" Elena said finishing Caroline's sentence.

"Baloney! Don't make me stick you with these here pins. Bonnie you're gonna just slay it tonight and you'll look gorgeous doing so. Now I have to get ready myself…my big shot of a guy has planned the most spectacular night out."

"I'd wish you'd be there though, won't be the same without you. I always look to you when I get a bout of stage fright..." Bonnie said with a slight look of worry.

"Nonsense Bonnie, no need for stage fright, you're the most confident when you're on stage! Besides, if I miss out on the English throne, I don't know how I will ever forgive you." Caroline told her best friend with a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Kol was seated by a compelled butler at a tea table. Kol looked around; the only place he saw on this estate was the inside of Rebekah's bedroom. Niklaus came in and sat at the table, jumping right in.<p>

"So let me get this straight. You and Rebekah _our sister_, are in a relationship?" Klaus asked.

"We're vampires Niklaus; you of all people should know that our ability to love and have sexual relations is much more fluid." Kol said sipping warm blood from a teacup.

Kol and his brother were sitting down to speak at Rebekah's insistence. Kol knew a simple sit down would not solve their issues. Their brotherly issues occurred way long before they became vampires

"And this has been going on for how long?" Klaus asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I should let Bekah answer that." Kol replied taking another sip. "Niklaus…you're my older brother, for how many centuries can we be against each other? We're originals; we need to be banded together, especially as a family."

"I'm sorry… did you say band together as a family? How is that possible when you, Elijah & Finn booted me out after _you_ wanted to reveal to Mikael I wasn't his son…nothing will ever be that way since I never felt like a part of this family anyhow. Yes, Kol we shouldn't be against each other & yes we're originals. But I'm one step above. I'm a hybrid and been alone in this whole thing ever since we were boys. Rebekah has stayed by my side…but how much value can I hold to that when she's been lying to me about you."

"You can't hold that against her…it was out of love if you really think about it. Niklaus, no matter the case, I view you as my big brother. I've apologized countless times for my mistake with Mikael when I was a boy…I don't think I have anything else to say if you want nothing to do with me."

Klaus closed his eyes in frustration. He just couldn't see how he'll get past all of Kol's indiscretions. He did however see how he was changing and he knew why. At the moment, he could care less. He was taking Caroline out and he didn't even want to put in the effort to cause his siblings pain. All he wanted was her.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline were out on the town. He was taking her to all the finest places and wanted nothing more than for her to enjoy herself. He was driving to the only other speakeasy that rivaled <em>Elena's<em> and he knew Caroline would be treated like a queen there.

"I spoke with my brother today." He said filling the comfortable silence in the car.

"Nik! You've been sitting on a juicy story and just getting around to telling me now?

Caroline knew a bit about their tension and bad blood from the last time Klaus and her went out. In her eyes, family was family and she thought they should make up but she wasn't about to tell him that. She knew she was falling…hard. All she knew was that he wanted her and was attracted to her, that wasn't the same as love. Caroline didn't want to say the wrong thing and have him forget all about her.

"It was a small chat about our past…letting bygones be bygones. I'm not sure if I'm ready to take that step yet but this _was _our first sit down in ages where we weren't tearing each other's throats out."

"Well if that's not progress, I don't know what is!" Caroline said with a giggle.

"Your laugh is the most joyful sound I've ever heard." He said taking her hand in his while he parked down the street from the speakeasy. She blushed and couldn't find the courage to look into his eyes.

As they got out of the car and walked towards the club, newspaper photographers came and flashed shots of Caroline. Klaus always forgot that she was a popular Chicago figure; with him she was just Caroline.

"Caroline! Pose for a picture!" the photographers yelled. With that, Caroline stopped and smiled then tip toed on one foot giving a quick peck on Klaus' cheek. The photogs went crazy and flashed some more.

Klaus led a path to the entrance of the club and took Caroline's jacket once they made it inside. "You sure do know how to keep the people happy."

"I try my best! Now are you gonna ask me to dance or what?"

Klaus marveled at her ability to say exactly what was on her mind. He knew no one, not even vampires that can do just that. He swept her into his arms and led them to the dancefloor to dance an upbeat blues number. Caroline looked amazing in a quintessential flapper dress in silver like the first time he saw her. Her blond curls bobbed up and down as she danced to her heart's content. When the music slowed down, she let out a sigh.

"What's the matter, love?"

"This is a grand time and all…but… I just keep thinking about how I'm missing Bonnie's big night at _Elena's_.'

"Well then, let's go." He said without a moment's hesitation and headed to the exit with Caroline's hand in his.

"But we only just got here!" she said trying to keep up in her high heels.

Klaus stopped and turned around to face the woman he was falling in love with. "It's what you truly want Caroline. I want to provide any and everything for you…if you want to leave one club to go to another I'd do that for you. If you wanted to leave this bar and head straight to Paris, I'd do that too. Now let's head to _Elena's_."

* * *

><p>Bonnie took a deep breath and waited for the spotlight. She let out one lasting seductive note and put her eyes to the crowd. She almost squealed in delight when she saw Caroline front and center at a table sitting at the edge of her seat. She was singing an enchanting love song that kept couples on the dance floor swaying to the music. She saw the gentleman sitting at Caroline's table and knew this was the guy Caroline was smitten over. With a wink and a nod, Bonnie made a small gesture to Klaus to join the other couples and slow dance with her best friend. Klaus gave her a smirk and stared at Caroline lovingly. He got up to present his hand to dance with her, she accepted with a smile and before they headed to the dancefloor, Caroline winked and gave thumbs up to Bonnie.<p>

Her eyes landed on another stranger sitting at the bar with a lowball glass and an impeccable navy suit. She sang the next few lyrics to him and he raised his glass to her. Bonnie felt the tiniest flame in her chest; his acknowledgement gave her an unexplainable confidence boost. The band wasted no time flowing into another song which was an up-tempo and Bonnie showed off her practiced dance moves. She felt any chorus girl in New York would be jealous of her dance steps. Caroline and Klaus were having a great time in the middle of the club and she was genuinely happy for her. She could only guess what Elena and Stefan might have been up to since they were both missing.

Her line of vision saw the handsome stranger once again, watching her intently. His stare made Bonnie feel she was almost giving him a private show… She finished big with a few kicks and shimmies and ate up the roaring applause. She looked over once more for the approval of her new fan but saw that he was gone. She was quickly whisked off stage to change and had her job of mingling with the guests. Bonnie hoped so badly she would run into him in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was away on business and everything was on Elena's plate. She couldn't wait till he was back in Chicago, every minute it was something new. A housemaid entered the library in which Elena was having a meeting with all the guys Jeremy kept employed...as security and as bootleggers.<p>

"Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore is here for your 6 o'clock appointment."  
>Elena cursed underneath her breath. She completely forgot about dinner with Stefan. She excused herself from the meeting and followed the young maid to her office downstairs. Stefan was leaning on her desk with his arms crossed, smirking.<p>

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"You forgot didn't you?" He said with a chuckle.

"No! It just…slipped my mind. Our meeting is running a bit longer than expected..."

"Its fine...take all the time you need, I'll wait here for you."  
>Elena felt bad; she had a tendency of changing plans or cancelling on Stefan. She knew it wasn't fair all the time, especially since he always made the time for her and accepted all the changes that came with her.<p>

"Don't make that face, doll. I'm fine, just finish up as fast as you can and we'll go from there." Stefan said walking up to her and cupping her face in his hands.

"I feel bad, I keep doing this...you can start without me! I'll end the meeting quickly with the boys and we'll have a feast! How's that sound?" Stefan leaned down for a kiss and replied "Perfect."  
>Elena gave him a reassuring smile and left her office.<p>

While she made her way back up the stairs she saw Rosie her housemaid come out of the library with a tray of empty beer bottles. "Hey Rosie, when you get a chance can you bring a scotch to Stefan? I know he won't leave my office till I come back and he's probably thirsty."

"Yes Miss Gilbert."

* * *

><p>"Jer wants us to beef up security, not just here but at the club too, especially when youse and the girls are at the club most nights. All these young girls gone missing, some turning up dead...he won't take any chances."<p>

"I understand taking measures at _Elena's_ because it just seems to be getting more popular. Bonnie and Caroline have fans now and people know they can only be seen at our club...but I don't get why we should have extra men here. In this huge house away from the city...Caroline already lives here, Bonnie is going to be staying here soon and I don't think it's necessary." Elena replied to one of the guys.

"No disrespect Miss Elena...but Jer said it's a must since he's in Canada..." Jeremy's right hand man Danny told her.

Elena was growing tired of going back and forth and was eager to spend time with Stefan. "Everyone seems to forget I'm the older sibling...we've been talking about the same thing for the past 40 minutes. I need dinner and this already ran into my other appointment. I'll speak to my brother about all these changes later. I'm sure you guys will hang around here and—"

Elena was cut off by a girl's scream cut short. All the men in the library reached into their waistbands and inside their jackets. Elena's first instinct was to head to the door and see about Stefan who would be in her office. Danny made signals to the remaining men and stood in front of Elena.

* * *

><p>Stefan lost control. He quickly knew that this would be a mistake, exposing himself like this in Elena's house. It was a while since he had any fresh blood. In his mind he was simply going to have a drink… a small taste. She came in with a glass of scotch with ice. She had a bandage around her finger.<p>

"Thanks Rosie…What happened there?" he asked pointing to her finger and trying to breathe through it but already knowing the outcome to his question.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Salvatore, small nick from a beer bottle cap. Miss Gilbert sent this in for you. She'll be down in a few minutes. Is there anything else you needed?" she asked while turning to face Stefan. His face was completely changed and the look in his eyes was definitely not human. She screamed but was cut off by Stefan suddenly appearing in front of her and putting his hand over her mouth. He turned her neck wanting to go in for a drink; he sunk his teeth in immediately and drank until she stopped struggling. He was so close to draining her when he heard the faint shuffle of footsteps coming from above. He didn't want Elena's security investigating any further.

Stefan quickly bit into his wrist to give her a drink. "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry." He whispered. He lay her down on the sofa in the office and opened one of the French doors leading to the outside. He composed himself and opened the office door in a hurry. Several of the beefy men that were on the first floor pointed guns at him. Stefan had to pretend to be scared and froze.

"Guys! No, point your guns away from him!" Elena cried and ran towards Stefan from the bottom of the staircase. "Stefan are you alright? We heard a scream, and then nothing else—I couldn't tell what might've—"

"It's Rosie. She came in to hand me a drink and we saw a man outside looking into the office from the doors…she screamed, he ran so I went after him. I couldn't see in the darkness and thought it was probably best to come in and warn you guys."

By then, several men already made their way outside the Gilbert House and Danny escorted Elena into her office with Stefan right behind them. Elena rushed over to Rosie's side who was still out of consciousness on the sofa. "I suppose she fainted by the time I made it back inside. I put her laying there on the couch."

"Oh goodness, Danny, we're ok, Stefan is here. Go handle what you need to with the boys outside on the grounds. Make sure all the entrances and exits are cleared. Double check all windows and doors and try to get to get security and drivers for Bonnie & Caroline tonight."

"Right away Miss Elena."

Stefan released a breath of relief. He had to think of a way of compelling the young housemaid before she awoke. For now he was just glad he covered his own back. Elena hugged Stefan tightly; her heart was beating faster, not just because of the incident but by just being in his arms.

"Stefan, I—". "Sshhh. It's ok, the boys are handling it and Rosie is fine. Don't go apologizing for things that aren't your fault. I know how you are."

"Ok...you're right. I would call Jeremy but our business usually thrives at this hour...all I want is a hot meal and shower right about now."

"That can be arranged." Stefan replied with a mischievous grin. He leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her again with more passion so she could see his point. She smiled into their kiss and when she broke away she saw his intense emerald green eyes diving into hers as usual. And as per usual a slow burn started in her chest and traveled south.

"You're the only person that can do this to me…" she whispered. "Do what?" Stefan replied while placing kisses onto her collarbone.

"Make everything better…make me relax."

Stefan went in for another kiss but she pulled him by the hand and started to leave the office.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't think you've ever seen my bedroom." Elena replied without looking back, only forward as she led Stefan upstairs.

Elena's legs felt like jelly as she walked backwards with her arms around Stefan's neck. The back of her knees finally hit the mattress and they stumbled back on her bed.

"I thought you wanted dinner." He said while shifting his weight on top of her to look into her eyes. He wanted her and no amount of cravings would ruin this for him. She stared back with her delicious chocolate eyes and as if reading his mind told Stefan "I want you."

Her entire body trembled as he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. Stefan leaned down for a kiss so slow and passionate; he could've stayed that way for the rest of eternity. Elena arched her body into his wanting more contact, wanting to feel more of the heat emanating from his skin. He worked quickly to get his and her clothes off.

Elena unclipped her hair and let it fall free to pool on the pillow case. She brought her knees up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Stefan let out a low groan as she tightened her hold on his waist. He felt a different kind of hunger, another kind of craving and it was right there beneath him.

Stefan wasted no time slipping into her and finding a comfortable rhythm. He couldn't believe he was making love to Elena; he thought this moment would never come. Elena dug her nails into his bare back and moaned into Stefan's ear, the pleasure was beyond satisfying.

"Deeper." She gasped as his pace picked up. Stefan brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders. He pushed onto her legs till her knees were beside her ears and her feet were pointing to the ceiling. Elena cried out when her request to be filled with every inch of him was met. She knew at which ever point she reached her climax, it would rank as the best of her entire life. She was determined to make it last but her first wave of pleasure was just about to peak.

He clutched onto her hand and never wanted to let it go, their fingers intertwined as her moans grew louder in his ear. He considered her noise level a small accomplishment and wanted to drive into her until her voice was hoarse.

She wanted to press her body further into his, wanting to be connected even more. Their bodies both covered in a light sweat were tacking onto each other and Stefan felt a buried hunger in the pit of his stomach brought on by Elena's writhing body underneath his. Her fingers dug into his back as she whispered "Don't stop..." Stefan followed directions and felt Elena quivering around him preparing to reach the end of her climax. The tighter she squeezed around him and the deeper he went he knew it wasn't much longer till he came as well. Elena met every thrusts of Stefan's with her own

Stefan brought his head up from her shoulder to look at the beautiful woman he was making love to.

"Elena...I love you." He tried his best getting out the words coherently. She let go of the mass of bed sheets she firmly grasped in her hand to hold the sides of his face and stare into those electrifying green eyes.

"I love you more." She replied with a broad grin.

He leaned down till their foreheads touched and kissed her. With a mischievous grin he told her "Prove it."

She switched positions and ended up on top of Stefan, his face fell when she got off and left his body aching and missing her warmness. Elena started his neck and worked her way down, leaving a trail of wet kisses that left each spot on Stefan's skin tingling. He shut his eyes to focus on what Elena was about to do when he heard the disruption at a distance. His eyes flew open, remembering Rosie and how he didn't compel her before coming upstairs with Elena

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like the Stelena scenes? I thought it was about time..Kol &amp; Rebekah were having stealing the show haha. I promise the next chapter will be updated sooner rather than later. And please review! Anything helps me out, questions, suggestions, I'm all ears!<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! For those still interested in this story, don't worry I didn't abandon it! On top of getting real busy and a bit of writer's block I kept going in and changing things! This chapter is mainly Klaroline & Stelena...with some Klefan mischief. And reallly racy with some smut thrown into there, so consider this your warning. **

**To old & new readers, thank you so much for the messages encouraging me to not give up on this fic and thank you for being patient with me!**

* * *

><p>Rebekah saw Kol gazing intently at the girl on stage. What was it about these simple human singers that captivated her brothers? They decided to get out of the house and head to the best place in town for a drink, whether it was blood or alcohol. She wasn't going to make a scene until she saw the singer gazing back and Kol making an apparent toast to her.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me…_her_?" Rebekah hissed into his ear when she approached him. "If you're looking for a drink I don't see the point in you flirting with your meal."

"Bekah, calm down. I don't want her blood and flirting with her is the least of your worries…go enjoy yourself." Kol replied without even looking at Rebekah. He carried on his conversation with a group of rowdy fellas at the bar. Rebekah rolled her eyes and saw Klaus and the blonde human he was infatuated with across the room. Surprised both her brothers were in the same place at the same time, she made her over to her big brother.

While Bonnie is mingling with the guests at the club she notices the gorgeous blonde her mysterious stranger seemed to dismiss. From the corner of her eye she sees the blonde make her way to Klaus and Caroline. It dawned on her that may be the snooty sister Caroline was speaking about, their resemblance was uncanny. She connected the dots and realized her mysterious fan may be the little brother that just came to town. She looked for him at the back of the bar and saw him throwing back drinks and laughing with a group of men, she made eye contact and smirked. He immediately got up from his barstool and walked over to Bonnie.

"Well…aren't you a star." He said stopping in front of her and combing her entire body with his eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt like the luckiest girl in the world for being the only thing Klaus paid attention to. They were in their own little world and she was enjoying every minute of it. He held onto her hand on top of the table the entire time they sat down. No matter how many socialites came over to talk to Caroline or distract Klaus from her his hands always returned to hers.<p>

Caroline saw Rebekah approaching their table and instantly went on guard. Klaus noticed how her shoulders became tense and sensed someone approaching them from behind.

"Well glad to see your mouth can be used for talking and not just for violating Nik's mouth." Rebekah said to Caroline. She stood next to Klaus' chair with her hand on her hip.

"She's also a professional singer Rebekah…" Klaus said taking a sip of his drink willing Rebekah to leave. Caroline opened her mouth to respond to Rebekah but was interrupted by the snippy blonde.

"How was your meeting with Kol?" she asked Klaus.

"It was civil. May you leave?"

Rebekah really couldn't understand how infatuated Niklaus was with this girl. She was easy on the eyes, but who had time to waste on humans…

"Are you going to turn her or keep her compelled forever?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus rose in his chair and stared down at his sister. The look on his face said it all as Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to leave.

"This is the last time I will tolerate you disrespecting her, especially in front of my face." Klaus said with force before Rebekah walked away. He took a deep breath to settle his anger. He could not believe his sister would be so careless with her comments in front of Caroline. Klaus knew a time would come to reveal the truth but it definitely won't be from Rebekah. He took his seat across from her again and put on an apologetic smile.

"Please forgive my sister…I'm debating if her head was injured as a child to make her act out that way…"

"I'm a big girl. I can defend myself to other women. Even with one as balled up as Rebekah…what did she even mean by turning me or keeping me compelled?"

"Uh, British lingo doll..."

Caroline shrugged it off not having any desire to understand Rebekah or their foreign ways. She looked into his eyes debating if he truly loved her or not. She wanted to believe it deep down but couldn't help but feel if something was off. At this day and age she was smart enough to know that if she wanted to make it in her field she should have a specific reputation. It's been a few months since she's been seen around Chicago with Nik and she wanted and needed to know if his feelings ran as deep as hers.

"Care for another dance?" Caroline asked lowering her voice seductively.

Klaus laid his palm out requesting her hand. They made their way to the dance floor once more. Caroline rested her head on Klaus' shoulder as the band played a mellow love song. Caroline found herself humming the melody. Klaus closed his eyes as he listened to her humming and her heartbeat.

"Caroline!" Bonnie called out.

The dancing couple was startled out of their embrace at the sound of Bonnie's voice. Bonnie stood with two big men on either side of her who had looks of worry on their faces.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"We have to go, it's Elena. Danny sent a message about an intruder at the house."

"What? Like a burglar? Oh no, she's having dinner with Stefan tonight…"

"Come, I'll take you girls, my car is fast and security needs to stay here." Klaus said holding Caroline's hand trying to make his way towards the exit.

"Hold it buddy, we got strict direction to escort the ladies home." One of the big guys told Klaus.

"It's alright Vinny…Klaus is a good guy, he can take us home and you guys can watch out here."

The two security nodded at Caroline and Bonnie and allowed them past. Before escorting the two ladies out of _Elena's_, he saw Rebekah and Kol sitting at the bar laughing and sipping on their cocktails. He rolled his eyes and left them to be up to their own devices.

Klaus walked swiftly with Caroline and Bonnie to his car. He was almost positive that the real threat was his buddy Stefan and he sped away to make sure there wasn't a real mess of a situation at the Gilbert House.

* * *

><p>Stefan wanted nothing more than to let Elena finish giving him pleasure. But he knew Rosie had to been terrified and coming to any moment. He felt the warm breath from her spread over him. He was so hard that he wasn't sure if he could contain it anymore. He focused everything he had into listening out for any more disruptions within the house.<p>

In an effort to finish off with Elena and still get to Rosie in time to compel her he felt no other choice but to bring Elena back up. Stefan regrettably stopped her and quickly brought her body back to lay underneath him.

"Something wrong?" she asked licking her lips and staring at him.

"I swear you just might be the death of me Elena Gilbert…"

Elena smirked as Stefan adjusted to fill her once more. His lips found her way to her chest and sucked on her breasts so hard she gasped from the sensation. They found their perfect rhythm yet again and crashed into their climax together.

She was literally left breathless. Stefan gingerly placed small kisses on her shoulder and looked up to meet her eyes.

"You're dangerous…" he muttered.

"How am _I_ dangerous?" she asked running her hand through his matted hair.

"Well how do you expect me to live without you now? These past couple of months have been…"

"Life changing." She said finishing his sentence.

"I'll be right back…would you like anything from the kitchen?" he said knowing he was losing precious time.

"Um, how about that dinner we never got around to? I am starved." Elena said propping herself up on her elbow and beaming at Stefan as he quickly threw on his clothes.

"Coming right up." He said before closing her bedroom door behind him.

Stefan is sure to make his way around the house stealthily. He didn't want to raise any more suspicions and have Elena's security coming for him. The door to the library was slightly ajar with a light shining through into the darkened hallway. He snuck down to catch what the men were saying better.

"Well, something ain't right….obviously Jer & Elena have a monopoly going on this town and competition might be getting antsy and stooping to low levels."

"Yea, Jeremy is out of town so clearly the next thing to hurt in the Gilbert business is Elena, why else would the perp be outta her office doors like that?"

"One thing's for sure…we gotta talk to Rosie and that Salvatore of hers…those two lovebirds disappeared but we gotta get to Rosie to see what she can tell us. Jer is racing back towrds Chicago…so until his word when he gets here, we're puttin' the whole house and _Elena's_ on high alert."

Stefan cursed himself for allowing things to go this far. He quickly found the servant's rooms and found Rosie praying at her bedside. He quickly flashed in front of her and made sure she wouldn't scream. Before the sheer terror in her eyes could work its way into his mind, he grabbed a hold of her gaze and compelled her to not be afraid of him and to make her story confusing. He didn't want her to give off a concrete answer knowing that any further investigation would lead to him and his true nature.

He made his way to the kitchen before Elena started to snoop around to find him. At a distance somewhere in the house he heard Klaus laughing. His jawline ticked with tension. He grabbed a plate of prepared food and ignored the sounds and went back up to Elena's room.

* * *

><p>Klaus felt like his entire body was aching for the woman he knew he was in love with. She glided down the hall as she continued to show him the wing of the house reserved for guests. He knew in her eyes her feelings ran just as deep as his but she always seemed to cover her emotions or somehow make them less. He couldn't get the night they had kissed on his piano bench out of his head. He took initiative then and he felt that maybe was the reason she backed off. He would only go at her pace, pump the brakes so to speak...but it was getting harder each passing moment to not declare his love for her and take her in the middle of the secluded hallway.<p>

"Last time you never got a proper tour" Caroline said interrupting his thoughts.

"This is a part of the house that we rarely spend our time. So before their parents died this wing was being built as in addition. And of course Elena set her mind to it becoming perfect and finished. Jeremy funded all the newer, grander things...like the decor in this room..." she said swinging open French doors into a bedroom fit for a king.

They walked inside and Klaus looked around admiring the powerful elegance. He did a once over of the room and stopped to look at Caroline who was absent mindedly playing with the fringe beads on her dress.

"So are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. Don't worry about me Nik..

"That's virtually impossible Caroline. We rushed to Elena's side tonight because of a threat and I would understand if everything is a little shaky right now."

She sighed, secretly loving how he could tell instantly when something was on her mind."It's just...to level with you…I know the dangers of this business, I know what my friends are involved in…but I have a bad feeling that's all. Elena has the habit of taking on a lot and not letting people help her. I just don't want-" her voice caught in her throat. Klaus' heart broke at the sound and he rushed over to her.

"I want you to listen and listen well. I won't allow anything to happen to you or your friends. As long as you have my protection there is no room for worry in that pretty little head of yours." He said holding her face in his hands.

She nodded yes but couldn't stop the tears from forming. She was dumbfounded on why she couldn't stop. At this point Klaus had her in his arms and tried his best to soothe her. Maybe that was it...not just her worries over the girl that was family to her but also Klaus. How he showed her attention and cared for her but never truly said it. Her emotions were getting the best of her. Caroline knew it was her fault, falling so hard.

Before she could blink she was out of his arms. He held her face again but kissed away each hot tear that streamed down her cheeks.

"My dear Caroline, it'll be alright..."

She closed her eyes not only anticipating a kiss but to avoid his gaze. He leaned in to do what he wanted to do since the last time he embraced her. Caroline was surprised by the saltiness on his lips from her tears and the feeling of something different. She felt like it meant something more. He deepened it and got lost in how her lips tasted and how her body felt pressed up against his.

He snapped back into reality when she left his arms and stopped kissing him. He saw the blood rush up to her cheeks in the most tantalizing pattern. Klaus saw that she was hesitating but didn't want to rush her.

"I-I need to leave."

"Why?" he asked quickly.

"I just need to be sure...I mean, I care for you…I do…I just can't afford to be hurt..."

Klaus put his hands in his pockets and hung his head to smile to himself. Apparently she was oblivious to how he felt towards her.

"Caroline. I would never in my lifetime ever hurt you. I can definitely promise that to you. And if you need to be assured of my feelings for you, just know that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I feel attached to you and I never want to let go. But...if you must leave now, I'll try not to stop you."

Caroline smiled at the words she's been dying to hear. She kissed him lightly and looked into his eyes searching to his core, "I love you too." She slightly whispers, but Klaus heard it loud and clear. He's disappointed when she leaves his arms again.

"It's getting late..."she whispers and begins walking towards the door. He calls out to her before she reaches it.

"Please don't leave...I'm sorry but I want you to stay with me Caroline."

Her hand lingered on the door knob with her back still facing him. Why did she still feel hesitant? She just got what she wanted. An actual declaration of his love, again other people's opinions of her were in the back of her mind.

Caroline turned around and looked at Klaus, almost searching for the courage she needed to stay with him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

"Only a few dozen times tonight…" Caroline said blushing fidgeting with the beads on the dress once again.

"Stay and I can tell you a hundred times more…" he said approaching her slowly and taking in the sheer beauty of her in this moment; when she wasn't putting on a show or a face for the public, just in her natural element as a slightly insecure, radiant woman.

Klaus walked over to her by the bedroom door. He cradled her face in his hands and asked her once more, "Stay…" Caroline heard the pleading in his voice and the way he looked at her was all the courage she needed. She leaned her head up to lightly kiss his lips and barely nodded to acknowledge that she would spend the night with him before Klaus smiled and kissed her again.

He put her arm around his neck and picked her up without the slightest effort, cradling her in his arms. Walking over to the far wall where the bed was he put her sitting at the edge of the large bed and kneeled on one knee. Klaus unbuckled the dainty straps to her heels and put them aside.  
>His eyes trailed up her legs, lingered at her cleavage and up to her face.<p>

"As long as you want to Caroline..."

"Yes. I want to. I'm ready to be with you Nik."

Caroline felt ready to be with him. She stared down in awe at the man kneeling in front of her. Nik licked his lips at the words. He was more than ready to be with her, probably since the first time they kissed. He slowly rose up and leaned forward to capture her lips again.

A small groan escaped his lips when she put her hand on the front of his tightened tuxedo pants. He wouldn't be able to make this memorable or even last if she kept her hand there.

Without interrupting their kissing he straddled her on the bed while taking her hands and raising it above her head. He kept them there while his lips explored her neck and collarbone.

Klaus kept one hand around both of her wrists while the other caressed her thigh and brought up her leg to wrap around his waist.  
>Caroline felt like she was in pure ecstasy and they just began. She felt even hotter with Klaus taking charge and holding her hands in place, she could just imagine all the places she wanted her hands to roam on his body.<p>

He released her hands and wasted no time in slipping her dress off of her. Caroline felt the need to have her lips on him. She leaned forward to kiss his neck softly, her lips were barely touching his skin yet it was creating such an intense sensation.

He wanted nothing more than to have the ultimate feeling of being inside of her. He quickly undid the buttons on his dress shirt. Caroline was left with just her lacy slip; seductively she slid backwards to the head of the mattress and winked at him.

Klaus made his way over to her in record time and went straight to her chest since he could see how aroused she was through the black silk gently laying on her breasts. He went from kissing her neck and slipping the straps of her slip off her shoulders. Seeing her nude from the waist up made him throb.

"You're absolutely perfect." He whispered before kissing both nipples and gently nipping on them. He slowly worked his way down her amazing body gently kissing every part of it. Caroline sighed with pleasure.

"Please Nik…I need you now."

Those were the only words he needed to hear, he was more than ready. He slid her slip completely off and positioned himself on top of her. Caroline followed suit by opening her legs and urging Klaus to enter her.

He held onto her hips, lifting her slightly as he eased his way in. Her hands in fists at her sides, the sheets bulging between her fingers.

"Yes…" she gasped when he pushed his way deeper.

As soon as she adjusted to him, they found a perfect rhythm. He alternated between agonizingly slow thrusts to deep and quick thrusts. Caroline felt a wave of pleasure like she never felt before.

Klaus squeezed both of her nipples as her hands intertwined with locks of his hair. Feeling her orgasm drawing near he threw all his strength and weight into it as her moans grew louder. Klaus pumped harder feeling her body gripping him tighter.

"Oh my god!" Caroline said shutting her eyes close not knowing what to expect from this huge peak she felt herself going over.

"Caroline…look at me love." Klaus felt her gripping tighter and tighter around him and wanted nothing more than to explode together.

"Look at me, Caroline." He said pumping faster and holding the back of her neck urging her to look into his eyes.

As soon as she did and saw the burning desire in his eyes she felt herself let go. He did the same as they climaxed together. She screamed out in pleasure while Klaus groaned slowly into her shoulders.

"Jesus…oh my…I can't even…" Caroline whispered at a lost for words.

Klaus looked up and saw a tear roll down the side of her face.

"Caroline…what's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked alarmed while out of breath.

"That felt incredible…like it was bigger than my entire existence…just…wow." She said giggling and wiping the tear away.

"No more tears you silly girl…it's time for the next round…"

* * *

><p>Stefan entered the room and stood by the door. Good thing he picked up on the familiar sounds he and Elena were making not too long before. He saw the two forms underneath the sheets and the paleness of Caroline's skin against Klaus' chest. He noticed Klaus sleeping with a smirk on his face. He wasn't sure if he didn't mind or not. He approached Klaus' side of the bed and tapped his shoulder. Klaus' eyes shot open and saw Stefan standing at his bedside.<p>

"We need to talk." Stefan said. Klaus rolled his eyes. Of course Stefan would interrupt the lovely dream of him and Caroline. Stefan backed away from the bed leaving room for Klaus to get out. He stood fully nude careful not to disturb Caroline, looking for his pants.

Stefan turned his head which prompted Klaus to snicker and whisper "Nothing you haven't seen before mate."

"I'll be in Elena's office."  
>Klaus knew this was one of the times Stefan would want to have a heart to heart when the ripper side got the best of him and he decided to indulge him.<br>Klaus made his way to the other end of the house relying on Caroline's previous tour to know where Elena's office was. He walked in with Stefan sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Let me guess, returning to the scene of the crime?"

"Now isn't the time for jokes Klaus. This is out of hand and I need to control it somehow."

"You do realize how long you've been saying this Stefan? What happened earlier…with a possible bootleg rival or burglar?"

"I made that up when I attacked Rosie. She screamed so fast that my story had to be fast. But coincidentally Elena was having a meeting with Jeremy's staff about the safety of her and the girls and the apparent missing people all over the town...it's just horrible timing."

"I would say so. Well you already know my answer Stefan. You're a ripper...although that is slightly unfortunate, you're a vampire & that's nothing to apologize for. If you covered your tracks then you did your best. I will say this...your cover story better be good because there shouldn't be any harm coming to Caroline & no suspicions should lead to me or my family."

"You're not very helpful Klaus."

"Ahh. So you're expecting my help, where's Elena with her sound advice?"

"Elena has nothing to do with this."

"I'd beg to differ...this is her house...you bit her employee...I'm pretty sure you'll return to her bed afterwards. So I think she has everything to do with this."

"Did I not find you with Caroline asleep on your arms? You-"

"Jealous?"

Stefan tried to breathe through it but he felt Klaus pushing his buttons.

"You have _no_ right. No right to even speak her name. I'm with her and in love with her. And you're obviously with Caroline."

"I can't help but feel a bit territorial Stefan. How long do you think you'll be able to fuck her before you accidentally break her neck?"

Darkness appeared in Stefan's eyes and he wants nothing more than to yell at him. "You do _not own me_."

"Really? And what happens to you if Elena ceases to exist?"

"If? Is that a threat?"

"Or what if your little story came true or poor Jeremy never makes it back to Chicago?"  
>Stefan snaps and loses it, in a moment he has Klaus by the throat. They begin tumbling back and forth within the library violently. To the human eye it could have seem like a tornado was happening before their eyes. They tussled before Klaus threatened Stefan with a bite that would do more damage than Stefan wanted. They each had each other by the throat and firmly held on to their grips refusing to be the man to let go first. It all shattered by the sound of her voice.<p>

"Stefan?"

Klaus immediately let go of Stefan and went straight for Elena. His arm wrapped around her neck holding her in a headlock.

"Speak of the devil..." Klaus says staring down Stefan.

He sees the mix of fear and confusion on Elena's face and but he knows Klaus wouldn't hurt her.

"Let her go Nik."

"Its Nik now huh trying to get on my good side?" He said tightening his grip around Elena's neck. Elena threw her arms up trying to get him to ease up but it was pointless. "Please..." she said hoarsely.

Stefan took a step towards them as Klaus took a step backwards.

"Say you're sorry mate...show me who's more important."

Stefan was on the brink of pure rage but he had to bring himself down from it to keep Elena safe, who the entire time never stop looking to Stefan.

"I apologize Klaus."

"Aaah. Back to Klaus now...that's more like it." With that said he flung Elena towards Stefan. "I'll allow you to explain this one...we'll continue this chat later."

Klaus walked out of the office. Stefan turned to Elena asking if she was okay.

"What is going on Stefan? And don't you dare lie to me."

Stefan pressed his forefinger and thumb into his closed eyelids. All he wanted was to rewind back to when he was in bed with her and all she knew was of his unconditional love for her. He opened his eyes and was astonished she was standing in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her with a look of demand. She was either over Klaus and his menace or doing a good job masking it. He decided he wouldn't compel her into forgetting.

"How much do you want to know?"

"Everything, I want to know everything. I just gave you all of me...I need the same in return."

"Alright, let's head back upstairs..."

"I'm not moving until I get some answers Stefan."

He smirked at how headstrong she was.

"Ok...you may want to at least sit down..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW, I need to know if you guys like the characterrelationship development between all of them. Let me know anything that comes to mind!**

** I can't WAIT for you guys to read what I have in store with the main ships...and maybe even a quick cameo by another Original (:**

**I also have another Stelena fic in the works (my first real one ^_^). Too excited for that one too.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews since the last update! Keep on reviewing! Motivates me to update faster! To be honest, I really don't see where I'm ending this...but we shall see. I do have more in store for our fave ships in this story. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Kol was trailing behind Rebekah. She was upset with him for showing interest in <em>Elena's<em> other singer. He really couldn't resist if one was logical about it. Her eyes communicated nothing but sex...in combination with her voice and dance moves.

Kol had memorized her entire performance. Her skin was like pure glistening chocolate. He felt his slacks tighten. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it knowing that fantasizing about her would get him nowhere.

When he reached the home Klaus and Rebekah were sharing, he saw she left the door wide open.  
>He walked through listening for Rebekah and he heard a cabinet slam shut in the kitchen. He leaned in the kitchen doorway watching her angrily pour blood in a wine glass.<p>

"You do know I get more turned on when you're cross with me."

"Just leave. I won't fall for your tricks or that stupid grin on your face. I'm not going to deal with you going back and forth like you were doing tonight." She said downing the rest of the blood and slamming the glass on the middle kitchen counter causing it to crack from the stem to the lip of the glass.

Kol rolled his eyes at Rebekah's dramatics. She was merely wasting time until they ended up in her bed. He approached her slowly, keeping his hands in his pocket on purpose. He walked up to her so closely their breaths mingled in the tension filled air between them.

"I'll leave Bekah. If that's what you want. But just admit you're not dying to be bent over this counter right now..." He saw her breath catch as she was trying to keep her cool.

"How romantic..."she whispered while crossing her arms in front of her chest as if that would somehow fend him off.

"I've always loved challenges Bekah..."

Kol slowly pulled his hands from his pocket to pull her close in an embrace. They kissed, slowly first then more passionately. He groaned into her lips when she reached down and began stroking him through his pants, getting him harder and ready. She gently squeezed as his tongue found its way between her lips and caressed her tongue. He pressed his hips further into her hand and pushed her back towards the counter. He wanted to utilize that countertop so badly.

Rebekah pulled away so fast their lips made an audible smacking sound when they separated.

"You're really not getting off that easily…it'll just be you and your hand tonight, I'm afraid."

With that she shoved him to the side and left the kitchen. Rebekah knew the best way of getting him back was to simply leave him there unsatisfied. Maybe he'll go find that singer he enjoyed so much.

* * *

><p>He didn't want to miss a single moment, whether she was awake or sleeping. He couldn't quite grasp how much he loved her. It was the morning after their fantastic night together and her eyes dazzled like flawless sapphire gems. They had a compelling nature of their own as if saying he would be hers for as long as she would have him.<p>

"Nik...Nik?" She asked repeatedly. He was lost in a daydream.

"What? I'm sorry I lost my train of thought..."

"I can see that…I was going to ask you what you were thinking about but I'm not sure I want to know now." She said teasing him.

They lay in bed facing each other interlocking their fingers together and holding their hands between their chests.

"I was thinking about how I can spend an eternity with you."

Caroline felt her cheeks warm up and fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Every word out of his mouth seemed like a personal poem just for her. She looked at their hands laced together rather than his intense gaze.

"Well when you figure out the secret...you can let me know."

"What if I already have the secret...?" Klaus said just above a whisper.

He saw her eyes look up with interest.

"Caroline...I'm..." the words swirled around in his mouth while he contemplated if they should be allowed out.

"You're..."she replied, coaxing the answer out of him.

"I'm madly in love with you." He replied instead.

"I know that now silly...I want to know the good stuff. Tell me some stories...like how did you become friends with Stefan?"

Klaus smiled at the distant memory that came to the forefront of his mind on the first time he met his friend...or former friend rather after the previous night.

"Funny story…We were at a same dinner party once in New York...acknowledged each other and never crossed paths again till some years later. Rebekah fancied him for a bit back then."

"What? Your sister and Stefan were together?"

"No, dear God, no. She wasn't really his...type."

"Is she anyone's really?"

Klaus scoffed at the comment, thinking about his sister's current relationship.

"Anyhow, I had heard of his...work so I sought to do some business with him. We traveled to Chicago as a unit and kind of stuck together ever since...except for lately." Caroline smiled, "Because of Elena and I?"

"Mostly." He said kissing the back of her hands. "But we have grown apart lately."

Caroline popped up in bed and wagged her finger in his face.

"Niklaus Mikaelson! You need to patch up these relationships in your life. Stop letting then fall to the wayside...first Kol, now Stefan. Life is too short to lose people you care for. Pretty soon all you'll have is me."

"I'm content with that."

"Absolutely not...I'm a very social gal; I can't be with you all the time. I for one need my friends and family! I swear...we're gonna fix this."

"Please Caroline..." his voice filled with exasperation.

"Well how do you expect to win this battle when you say my name like that..." she replied looking down at him with mischief in her eyes.

Klaus liked where the conversation was headed. He wiggled his brow and began to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her down towards him.

"Uh uh…you tired me out….I am practically starving…let's go down and get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>"So to make sure I'm not losing my mind, all those girls missing in town or found dead that's because of you, Klaus and his siblings are vampires...and you and Klaus were...together?" Elena asked facing Stefan on her office couch.<p>

"Yes in fewer words than I explained, but yes." Stefan replied. He was amazed at how calm and emotionally stable she was being.

Elena covered her face with her palms. She's been sitting and talking with Stefan for more than a few hours and since then the sun came up. When she told him she wanted to know everything...he shared everything.

"Stefan, I love you. That's still all I can accept…I'm not afraid of you...it's just…a lot.

"Elena...you said you wanted to know...I have this side of me that I would never want you to ever witness...knowing the facts is extremely different than living with them...loving them."

"I hear you Stefan…all of it. I suppose I'm just trying to grasp everything. Does Caroline know that—"

"I can most likely guarantee you she doesn't…but Klaus may tell her soon if he finds out you know…he loves her unconditionally and wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Yet he threatened my life…" Elena muttered, not sure how to feel about the ancient vampire.

"And I can promise you that my love for you runs deeper…no one, not even Klaus will harm you." Stefan replied assuringly, taking her hands in his. "I can compel you…only if you choose to. I can make certain things leave your memory…"

"I'll have to think about it; think about everything…I think I just want to see Care right now."

Elena made her way to the guest room she was sure Caroline assigned to Klaus. And through Stefan's storytelling she knew that Caroline had spent the night with Klaus the same way she did with Stefan.

She approached the door and just before knocking heard Caroline and Klaus giggling like two children in a schoolyard. Guess Klaus didn't speak to Caroline yet.

Elena's had a headache developing...this was too much information to process by herself...she felt absolutely torn. Should she be sensible or follow her heart. Elena turned on her heel and went off to find Bonnie; she would offer advice that made sense.

Bonnie was in the ballroom practicing basic ballet when Elena walked in. She stopped mid pirouette and smiled at her best friend.

"Well someone looks like they were up all night..." Bonnie said wagging her eyebrows.  
>Elena giggled, "That and then some...I do need to talk to someone...other than Stefan and Caroline is preoccupied at the moment..."<p>

"Alright, let's sit on the patio and chat. I can tell something is heavy on your mind."  
>Bonnie took Elena by the hand and walked out to the patio connected to the ballroom. They walked out in the morning sun and both sat together on one patio chaise.<p>

"I want to hear all about the performance last night, I didn't get nearly enough details." Elena said snuggling with her best friend.

Bonnie proceeded to tell Elena of Caroline surprising her by not missing her performance.

"The best part was this handsome audience member, he couldn't take his eyes off of me...he's very...captivating."

"Ooh, Bonn! Did you at least talk to him?"

"Yes! He came to find me after my performance. We chatted for a bit. It's funny; I didn't think he would be allowed in after what happened last time."

"What do you mean...?" Elena asked furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Ugh, I left out the most important part, my mind is somewhere else! He's the other Mikaelson sibling...Kol. The one you threw out a few months back after that fight."

Elena's eyes grow wide as she realized now Bonnie could be in the same situation as she and Caroline were in.

"I can't believe this..." Elena said shaking her head and resting it in the palm of her hands. "Bonnie, I spoke with Stefan all throughout the night and into the morning…he told me some things—"

"What's shaking ladies?"

"Jer!" The girls exclaimed. Elena was thrilled to see her baby brother walk through the patio doors. He had on a sleek three piece suit with his hair slicked back. They both jumped off the chaise to run over to him.

"Are you girls alright, let me get a look at ya...came as fast as I could once I heard about the scare, been driving all night." He said caressing Elena's face and hugging Bonnie with his other arm.

"We're fine. More than fine, actually." Elena said feeling guilty knowing the truth.

"I can see that...I go away for a week and there are two extra guys in the house eating breakfast with Care…who's the Brit?"

"That's Caroline's beau…Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Leave it up to Caroline to find herself a foreigner…and 'Lena, I see Stefan Salvatore gets overnight privileges now?" Jeremy said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Ugh, mind your business Jeremy. Let's go join them for breakfast."

"Nah, you girls go ahead, I need a huge nap. 'Lena come and find me in a few hours so you can bring me up to speed."

Elena nodded and made her way to the kitchen with Bonnie.

"Good Morning, Miss Gilbert! Shall I prepare something quick for you and Miss Bennett?"

Elena stared at Rosie who was coming down the hall towards them unfazed from Stefan biting her. The idea of compulsion started to weigh on her mind.

"Uhhh…no it's alright Rosie. We'll manage in the kitchen."

Rosie nodded and smiled at the girls and continued going about her business down the hall. Elena turned and watched as Bonnie pulled her hand towards the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't the lady of the house. Lovely for you to join us." Klaus said as soon as Elena entered the kitchen through the swinging door.

He looked at her knowing they shared their own little secret and as if daring her to say anything. He was shocked when she kept her cool and smirked at him.

"Good morning everyone, Stefan be a doll and grab a muffin and some coffee for me."

Stefan rose from his stool at the kitchen island and went to pour Elena some coffee. With his back turned, Elena shot a glaring look at Klaus.

"Klaus may I speak with you in the hall please?" Elena said not bothering to look at the disapproving looks from Caroline and Stefan.

Klaus got up from his stool swiftly and extended his arm towards the door as he smirked at Elena.

"Of course love, after you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? This was more of a filler chapter. Be prepared for some major drammaaa in the following chapter. Having so much fun writing it. <strong>

**You can follow me on tumblr: undeadtome. I love chatting about new fic ideas! **

**Remember...READ AND REVIEW! **

**xoxo**

**Steph**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I rewrote this chapter & made it a bit shorter..don't kill me! I kept most of the drama in. But let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>"You're going to tell Caroline the truth, Klaus. And you have to do it soon. Whatever she decides is entirely up to her." Elena said standing in front of him while he brushed crumbs off his robe.<p>

"I find it rather odd you're not running for your life or screaming that we're murderous creatures. Why are you so calm about this?" Klaus asked skeptically.

"Let's just say I've never underestimated the different cards life can deal out...you don't know anything about me Klaus...it's just me and my brother and those two girls in there. Stefan told me everything. So here's the deal, you—"

"Deal? I do not negotiate with little girls sweetheart."

"Well you'll start if you love Caroline the way Stefan told me you did." She said with her hands on her hips in a defiant pose.

Klaus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in frustration. He walked a bit further away from the kitchen door knowing Stefan would be trying to listen in on the conversation. Elena followed him reciting her terms and conditions.

"First, you'll tell Caroline...today. I have to speak with Bonnie today so we can all be on the same page, no secrets. You and Stefan will stop this nonsense fighting...he's with me, Caroline is with you...for now & that's that. Also I'm expecting an apology from you for last night or I'll take back my you know what so you'll never step foot into this house again and make sure everyone else knows this fact. Finally I need you to help me find out who killed my parents."

"You cannot be serious...apologize?"

Elena shot him another glare. Out of everything she said, mostly to his back, this was the one statement he picked up on.

"Alright...Elena I apologize for threatening your life and being…unsatisfactory towards Stefan." Elena nodded her acceptance.

"And may you enlighten me on why should I help with this little project of looking for your parents murderers?"

"Because I know they were vampires."

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the dressing room applying a coral red hue of lipstick on. She was pinning her hair into an elaborate up do when she heard a knock at the door. She was positive that it was Elena being the thorough boss she was and making sure she would be ready in time.<p>

Kol came in and leaned back on the door. Bonnie just had her slip and matching robe on and he appreciated the view. Her hands froze at the back of her head where she was pinning and she just stared at Kol through the mirror facing her. Elena had told her everything there was to know about Klaus and his siblings.

"You're not supposed to be back here." She said going back to her hair and avoiding his intense gaze.

"Well you haven't kicked me out just yet right...how is your evening going Bonnie?"

"It was going along swimmingly until you snuck in here…" she said while giving her hair a final lookover in the mirror. Bonnie stood to face him; she knew what he was, what he was capable of but all that could be thrown out the window if he continued to look at her that way.

"Like I said…you have yet to tell me to leave doll…"he said approaching her slowly and watching her so intently. He wanted nothing more than to taste her…in more ways than one. He stopped in front of her, "I can't get you off my mind Ms. Bennett, just wanted to let you know…maybe you can come up with a solution for my little dilemma."

Bonnie knew of the dangers Elena had warned her of but the heat coming from his stare and the heat starting in her chest and traveling to her core begged to differ. The obvious attraction was there.

"Find your way back here after my performance…maybe I can find a way to help you out." Bonnie said her voice low with desire.

Kol smirked and turned to leave. "Save a dance for me will ya…I'll let you finish up in here."

He left and Bonnie let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline stayed behind. He kept his word and was going to tell Caroline the truth, the rest of her gang was headed straight to <em>Elena's<em>. Jeremy Gilbert was back, therefore his older sister and the patrons of _Elena's_ were sparing no expense for the baby faced big shot and owner of the infamous speakeasy.

Caroline didn't mind though, she'd spend time anywhere with Klaus. They went to his home and ate a low-key dinner. She even wore one of those wide leg trousers Elena was so fond of.

She could tell something was on his mind and it was incredibly difficult to keep her cool and allow him to tell her on his own terms.

"You look absolutely fetching in this outfit love." Klaus said sipping his wine while imagining Caroline without her silk blouse.

"Ya think so? It's nice to dress down for a moment...I now see what the big deal about these pants is. Anyhow, thank you darling." She said while stretching her hand over to his and raking her nails lightly against the back of it sending small waves of electricity through Klaus' entire body. "How about we move on to dessert ..." she whispered seductively.

Klaus took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "Just a minute...Care I have to tell you something...a big something." He was incredibly nervous, of course Caroline would be the one person to ever make him feel this way.

She saw the look in his eyes...it was the same look of trepidation that he had when he told her he wanted to spend eternity with her.

"Yes Nik, I love you too. You always get that look, not to worry stud, but you're pretty much stuck with me."  
>He chuckled nervously and smoothed invisible lines on the tablecloth in front of him.<p>

"Caroline...do you believe in supernatural beings?" He got out just above a whisper.  
>She stared and blinked at the subject change.<p>

"Uhhh...that's more of Elena and Bonnie's forte...I don't know if I believe in anything like that."

"If someone were to tell you vampires and werewolves existed..."

"I don't know Nik...are you trying to tell me you believe in that kind of stuff?"

"A bit more than believe sweetheart...to come right out and say it...I'm...I'm a vampire. Well hybrid to be exact..."

"As in Dracula vampire?"

"More or less..." he said preparing his self for the emotional breakdown she was sure to have.  
>Caroline snickered at first, then busted into full on laughter. Klaus stared at her while he let her have a good laugh.<p>

Caroline wiped away tears and breathed slowly to regain her composure. Towards the end she realized Klaus was not laughing along so she knew she didn't quite understand the punch line.

"Caroline…darling, unfortunately I'm not joking. Elena forced me to tell you the truth all because Stefan told her. For whatever reason she's fine with it…she just wanted the same for—"

"So all those remarks from your sister...and those times you seemed to move incredibly fast…and…"

"First things first Care, you don't have to be fearful...I would never hurt you...I can promise that."

"Speak for yourself brother…where's Kol?"

Klaus slammed his clenched fist on the table which made Caroline jump. He could tell the mix of emotions on her face and Rebekah slinking in with an empty threat was not helping.

"Rebekah, leave this instant."

"I seriously cannot believe you and Stefan are so head over heels in love with these humans you'd risk everything we work for to—"

"Kol is at _Elena's_. Leave. Now."

Rebekah saw the pure rage behind her brother's eyes and got his point. She went to find Kol who was surely fawning over Elena's best friend singer. She rolled her eyes as she told the compelled driver where her destination was. She was over Klaus and his blonde and definitely over Kol ignoring her and giving this Bonnie girl his attention. Enough was enough.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had the crowd at <em>Elena's<em> in a joyous mood. She awaited Jeremy's arrival to announce him. She spotted familiar faces of Chicago's young and wealthy. Including Kol sitting at the end of the bar when she first saw him her opening night. He winked at her while talking to another gentleman.  
>Stefan was at his usual reserved table against the wall and closest to Elena's office. Elena was mingling and keeping an overall eye on everyone. Drinks were flowing like no other time at the club and everyone didn't care about a possible raid, nothing could possibly ruin the night.<p>

Jeremy entered the club with a huge grin on his face surrounded by four of his biggest friends. Elena spotted her baby brother and sent her cue to Bonnie. The spotlight shone on both Bonnie and Jeremy making his way into his club.

"Ladies and gents, raise your glasses for the man of the hour, Mr. Jeremy Gilbert! How bout we just pretend it's his birthday and party till the sun comes up! C'mon boys, hit it!"

The band followed Bonnie into an upbeat jazz number while Jeremy attracted all of young available women in the entire club. He sat at a reserved table right next to Stefan watching Bonnie perform.

Bonnie wasn't into her performance for more than a minute when a flash came on stage and she found herself being gripped from behind. Her singing was stopped abruptly when an arm went around her throat and all she could see was the bright spotlight and scattered terrified faces in the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh duhhhhh. Ok I really couldn't help myself, had too much fun writing the dramatic parts...I do have this fic listed as a RomanceDrama.**

**Writing a SUPER long chapter 10...it should reveal some answers. **

**Anyone liking Kennett? I took a small detour from Rebekol...**

**And remember a few chapters back when I mentioned a small appearance from another Original...next chapter should be it (:**

**READ AND REVIEW...KEEPS ME GOING!**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey! SO. I'm sorry for the long update time. Every time I try to get better at updating frequently, life happens and then I edit or rewrite things 15 million times...**

**Also, I've been getting a few messages asking where I got inspiration from and why the characters are the way they are.**

**Mainly I just loved the season 3 ep of TVD where we saw Stefan in the 20s. I LOVE flashbacks. & who doesn't love Klaus...so I basically went from there. And I have no idea why the characters are the way they are...lol. If you haven't noticed I do not have the story all finished...I write as I go from an outline I have, but I change things up all the time...Any other questions just PM me!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Klaus…this isn't real is it…I mean, we're in love…we're suppose—"<p>

"Caroline listen to me, this is the truth. It's because we're in love that I'm being honest with you…I meant it when I said I wanted to spend forever with you…I can't even imagine how I've survived the past 900 years—"

"You're 900 years old? Oh my goodness…I feel faint."

"Give or take love…please I will explain any and everything. Just don't leave…"

"Nik…you've been lying to me this entire relationship, I'm sure your sister wants to kill me…Its not that I don't love you because lord knows I do. And it's not that I don't trust you, I do…I just don't trust your nature…how do you expect me to even thin—"

Before she said another word, Klaus' lips crashed into hers. She was apprehensive but soon let herself go into the wave of pleasure she always felt whenever their lips collided. She held onto the back of his neck and separated from him only for air. He pressed his forehead into hers and breathed in her fragrance.

"You know I love you Caroline."

She kept her eyes closed as long as she could so her mind and heart could stop racing. When she opened her eyes to meet his gaze, she saw something she never saw in his eyes…fear.

She caressed the nape of his neck and combed the ends of his curls with her fingers. Caroline let out a deep sigh.

"What are we going to do Mr. Mikaelson…?"

Klaus matched her smirk as he met her gaze once more knowing in his heart that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>She saw him. She saw when he snuck into the doorway that led to the dressing rooms and she saw when he came back out and Bonnie soon after. The club was overflowing with partiers and champagne. She felt like she was going to snap.<p>

Rebekah stood near a hidden corner by one of the waitresses. She witnessed Stefan and Elena stealing glances through the crowd and Kol winking at Bonnie during her first performance. She barely let her next thought process when she made her way onto that stage. She knew exactly how to get everyone's attention, especially Kol's.

Elena's back was turned to the stage when she saw a woman drop her champagne glass and let it shatter to the floor. Bonnie's singing was cut off and the band abruptly stopped playing, she turned around slowly and saw Rebekah putting Bonnie in a chokehold in the middle of the spotlight.

Jeremy and Stefan stood against the wall stunned on what the next move should be, Kol was one step ahead of them.

He walked over to the middle of the room, amongst all the confusion and people becoming fearful of what was to come.

"Let her go, 'Bekah." Kol said through gritted teeth. He loved Rebekah but this was going too far.

"Make me." Rebekah replied, tightening her grasp on Bonnie's throat.

Elena slowly made her way towards Stefan and her brother. She needed a plan devised quickly so Bonnie could be safe and so can her business. Stefan communicated with Elena with a mere glance so she can start getting things under control and he would help. Elena walked over to Kol and tried her luck.

"Rebekah, you don't even know Bonnie, let her go, we can resume the night and we can talk in my office." Elena said trying to put on a good face to the patrons of her club. She heard the whispers and murmurs and saw the questionable glances. "Bonnie has nothing to do with this Rebekah..." Elena pleaded.

"Really now? Why don't you ask Kol if she doesn't have anything to do with this..."

"Rebekah. Kol. Stop all of this, this instant."  
>Stefan stared in astonishment. He hasn't seen the eldest original for quite some time.<p>

Elijah walked into _Elena's_ and adjusted his tux by the lapels. His voice transcended the entire club since everyone seemed to be at a standstill. He walked through the crowd like butter with one hand in his pocket and both eyes on his siblings.

Elena threw a look towards Stefan as he nodded the ok for Elijah. Elena watched as Elijah made his way towards the stage and captivated all eyes in the club.

She found herself intercepting his path and stood directly in front of him.

"I take it you're another Mikaelson?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"Ahh, the owner, please accept my apologies...let me handle my little brother and sister, I'll find you soon enough."

Elijah grabbed Kol's arm and pushed him to stand near the band. He quickly got on stage and gave a look to his only sister.

Rebekah was fuming that her plan was foiled. She threw Bonnie towards Elijah and stepped to the side.  
>Elijah ushered Bonnie towards Kol who helped her off the stage. Stefan, Elena and Jeremy walked towards the stage to be by Bonnie's side.<p>

Elijah looked towards the crowd who were too afraid and inebriated to realize what Elijah was about to do.

"Good evening everyone. If we could have all eyes upfront towards me…Everyone nod twice if I have your attention." Elijah's eyes remained steady as the entire crowd stared back with glassy eyes and did as told. Elijah smirked and continued.

"Please disregard the interruption to tonight's entertainment...there was a mix up with showgirls but continue having a nice time and simply don't question what occurred in the last couple of minutes. After I get off this stage, a round of champagne for everyone on me and tell all you know who did not come out tonight they missed a spectacular night at _Elena's_...are we clear?"

Like a room full of puppets they all nodded and replied yes. "Perfect...carry on."

Elijah stepped off the stage and that was the cue for the band to start back up and the crowd to continue dancing and drinking as if they never witnessed two original vampires take the stage.

Stefan had shielded Elena and Bonnie from Elijah's compulsion but not Jeremy..the young Gilbert jumped into conversation with Chicago's elite and flashed a smile towards young socialites staring.

Rebekah and Kol were no doubt being reprimanded by their brother and quickly made their exit out of the club.  
>Elijah turned and made direct eye contact with Stefan and followed the young vampire's vision towards the doors that led to Elena's office.<br>Through the crowd Elijah made his way as people patted him on the back or kissed his cheeks in passing for the free alcohol. Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and motioned for her to follow.

"Stefan wait...do we have anything to fear?"

"No...I'm surprised he's in town but Elijah is...civil. Bonnie are you alright?"

"I'd be better if that blonde bimbo disappeared but I'm fine."

Stefan smiled. He found comfort in the fact that someone else saw Rebekah's faults besides him and Klaus.

"Well, follow me ladies...it's time to meet another original."

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline sat in the middle of Klaus' bed with their backs against the headboard. She traced any fine line she could see in his palms and rested her head on his shoulder. After her initial breakdown they sat and talked about Klaus' true nature. Any question she had he answered.<p>

"So you've never compelled me? Not once?"

"No sweetheart...I wouldn't want to do that to you."

"But you would if I asked...if I wanted to forget all of this?"

"Yes...painstakingly, but I would."

"Why painstakingly?" She asked perking her head up and turned to look at him.

Klaus refused to look up not wanting the tears welling up to betray him by falling. He sighed before replying "Using my ability to make you forget means I couldn't be a part of your life any longer...if you choose to forget you'd have to forget me."

"Not true...we would still be able to be with each other."

"Caroline...I know now I wouldn't be able to commit myself fully if I compelled you. Or rather what happens when you age and my siblings and I don't? It's not fair to you, love."

"What's not fair is letting me fall for you and then pulling the safety net..." she barely got out.  
>Klaus thought he could literally feel his heart breaking when he heard those words come out of her mouth. He didn't know what to say.<p>

He turned over his palm and held her hands in his. He kissed her knuckles and caressed the side of her face.

"In a perfect world I would be with you and you would be with me, and we'd have a love story to rival all others. We'd grow old together and leave our mark on history. I would never desert you Caroline, but we can't ignore the truth…"

"What are Stefan and Elena's plans?" She whispered.

"I suppose they're taking it one day at a time...Elena has accepted the truth and is handling it quite well, she's probably the first human I've met with knowledge of vampires that is so... comfortable...which in retrospect is probably perfect for Stefan."

"So that's what we'll do...one day at a time. I'm not ready to let you go." Caroline said. She definitely wasn't sure about the whole vampire/werewolf situation, the only thing she was 100%sure of was how irreversibly in love she was with Klaus.

* * *

><p>Elijah stood in the middle of Elena's office with his hands behind his back. He glances at the two girls standing at either side of Stefan.<p>

"I'm not a huge fan of these two humans being mixed in, but you always had a good judge of character Stefan…I must also commend you on your bravery Ms. Gilbert. Takes a courageous being to own a speakeasy and reprimand vampires at the same time."

"I don't own it my brother does, I simply run it. But thank you Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please….it's Elijah. I should be on my way to the home my brother owns here in Chicago…I need a thorough explanation on how and why they would be so dumb to expose us or get in trouble. I do apologize Ms. Bennett is it? And also to you Ms. Gilbert."

"Please…call me Elena. And apology accepted, you're more than welcome for dinner at my home tomorrow night…Stefan mentioned it's been a while since you've seen each other." Elena said trying to read the expression on Elijah's face. She could tell he was extremely different than his siblings…more levelheaded. She wondered if she could present her plan to him.

"Thank you, but no thank you Elena. I'm merely passing through…you see for as long as we've walked this earth, my younger brothers and sister stir up trouble no matter where they are, so it's safe to say that I have eyes wherever they are to make sure things aren't completely chaotic. Now if I may speak with Stefan alone."

"Pleasure to meet you Elijah…give Kol my best." Bonnie said with a sly smile, knowing the message will come across as never wanting to see him again. She knew Elijah was the perfect messenger.

Elijah chuckled slightly and put his hands in his pockets. "Will do."

Elena hugs Stefan and kisses him lightly before leaving her office with Bonnie.

"Well well well…happy to see you aren't attached to Klaus' hip anymore. But to forewarn you, all vampires ever have are other vampires…once the humans they've loved are gone. Elena seems lovely Stefan…just do not become too emotionally invested."

"Thank you for your concern Elijah…but it is way too late for that. Isn't that how I became a part of this world anyway? Katherine becoming attached and turning me?"

Elijah lowers his head from Stefan's response, remembering Katerina. She selfishly turned Stefan and later turned her back on him…leaving him to grow into the ripper he was today.

"I understand Stefan…I do. I want nothing but happiness for my family and for you as well. I came here because I find it my responsibility as an original to look after Klaus, Rebekah and Kol. I keep a distance, but I'm never too far and I am always in the know. Did you know that Elena's parents were killed by vampires and she's aware of the fact? She has enlisted Klaus to help track down the culprits."

Stefan stares back in astonishment. This was the first he heard of anything about Elena being aware of vampires instead of him.

From the look on his face, Elijah can tell he simply was unaware of that fact. He nods to Stefan to bid his farewell since there was nothing more to say. He turns to leave the office before Stefan stops him.

"How did you know about Elena's parents?"

"Eyes and ears everywhere Stefan, remember?" he replies before walking out.

* * *

><p>Stefan takes Bonnie and Elena straight home. Elena decided that her brother and the staff were more than capable of running the club one night without her there. Once they arrived home Stefan whispers to Elena that they need to speak immediately.<p>

The house seems practically empty with the house servants asleep and Jeremy and Caroline still out. He follows her to her office and shuts the door behind him.

"How does one turn into a vampire?" Elena asked Stefan while taking a seat in her leather desk chair. She knew her question was off guard.

He walks over to the desk separating them and explains the process of dying with vampire blood in one's system.

"Interesting…"

"When were you going to tell me of you and Klaus teaming up to search for your parents murderers…? You told me they died in an accident Elena." Stefan asks flatly.

"I never planned on telling you Stefan...I need you to know that I trust you, I do. But who better to seek out vampires than an original one? I just knew you wouldn't like it and if it were up to you, you would leave it alone or not risk it but I have a right to know. Only Bonnie and I had theories on what really happened…and once you confirmed the existence of vampires…I started coming up with my plan."

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her matter of fact attitude was upsetting him.

"Elena if you trust me than you should've come to me instead of Klaus."

"Well after learning of all the missing or dead people you were responsible for, I couldn't find it within myself to even accept your help let alone ask Stefan."

"As if Klaus hasn't killed? He's lived for almost 1000 years Elena! Don't be naive...I think deep down you're afraid of me or don't know what you're getting into!" Stefan yelled.

Elena had enough, she didn't think she was doing anything wrong and didn't want to be bullied because of her decision. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out scissors, pierced the middle of her palm and allowed the small amount of blood to pool in her hand.

With tears in her eyes she stood up and yelled at Stefan, "I'm not afraid! You yourself told me the blood makes you lose control; could you really control yourself in situations like this...a little blood and focus changes? It was the exact same with Rosie...you can't tell me this doesn't affect you!"

"That's why you went to Klaus?"

"Yes, that's exactly why I went to Klaus…"

Stefan's face was turning he flashed in front of Elena and held the sides of her arms. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"What part of I'm in love with you & I would never hurt you didn't you get? Never would I think to hurt you like that...it isn't the same as Rosie. You can't act on foolish emotions and do rash things. Cutting yourself in front of a vampire...not a smart idea...trusting Klaus to help you...not smart." Stefan said calmly while he breathed through the aroma of her blood and forced his face to return to normal.

She closed her palm and put her head down, sniffing and letting her tears fall. He didn't want Elena to feel like this and feel like she wasn't safe. "Baby...I get it. You have every right to question my ability to stay on the right path...I'm a vampire, in my opinion you should always question it. If you need my help I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you please don't forget that. And I'm sorry for losing my temper. Let me see your hand…if you take a little of my blood, your cut will heal."

"No I'm fine...it's small. What I did was rather stupid...Unless it bothers you..." she said wiping her tears and opening her palm, slightly wincing at the pain.

"It would help me if it was healed...the smell is everywhere...hard to escape it." He said grinning at her.

"Alright, just let me close my eyes...I don't care to see it…or whatever you're about to...can't believe I'm about to do this." Her breath was shaky as she exhaled. She shut her eyes quickly preparing to ingest Stefan's blood however it was coming to her.

She leaned back against the book shelves behind her desk when she heard the sounds of his fangs come out and pierce his skin somewhere.

"I'm just going to put my wrist against your lips ok…"

Elena nodded and parted her lips slightly while still keeping her eyes closed. He leaned in closer & placed the wound he inflicted to her mouth. He felt an immediate reaction to her lips against his skin, his slacks grew tighter and he could admire everything about her this close...the smoothness of her skin, the fine wisps of hair at her hairline, her chest moving up and down from her breathing.

"Quickly Elena before I heal." He said his voice husky from desire. She pressed her lips harder to his arm and began sucking. She was surprised to how sweet it tasted. She didn't want to open her eyes to meet Stefan's.

The warm sweet rush down her throat felt like honey, she sucked harder and almost forgot to stop until she felt him against her pushing her into the bookshelf and a slight groan escaped his lips. Her eyes flew open and she stopped sucking at his wrist. He was aroused she could tell, dark veins encroached his cheekbones and he shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Elena said breathless she felt like her entire body was warm & slightly humming like a car engine.

"It's not your fault..." Stefan said with his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes and found those irresistible chocolate eyes staring back. "I'm the one who should apologize…that's never happened to me before..." he whispered. He lifted her left palm to inspect it.

Elena saw that the cut disappeared and she instantly felt the room get smaller when Stefan rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin. She licked her lips tasting the last remnants of his blood and felt overwhelmed. "That's amazing…"were the only words she could think of.

She looked back into his eyes and felt her breath quicken. Her lips found his hungrily and Stefan pushed her further into the book shelf and ran his hands from her shoulders down to her hips, she arched her lower body into his and felt his erection waiting for her. His lips moved to her neck and he sucked on her skin so hard Elena felt dizzy from her arousal.

He wanted her but underneath his desire for her body he also wanted to taste her blood like nothing on this earth. He removed his lips from her neck and saw the blood forming in patches where he sucked on. He looked at her and brushed her hair away from her face.

Elena felt the need…she wanted to experience that with Stefan. "Do it…it's ok." She tilted her head over exposing her bare neck and the hickeys Stefan made.

He gulped. He couldn't believe this was happening. "No no no…I won't do that to you."

"I want you to. Take me Stefan…all of me." She said grabbing his hand and placing it behind her neck.

With her hands she started slipping off the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly, never breaking eye contact and gauging the amount of passion smoldering in Stefan's gaze.

"If I feel this amazing with your blood running through me, I want the same for you…I know you won't hurt me…I just want to make you feel good." She said once she got to the last button. He pulled her lips towards his for a kiss so deep, Elena felt like she was swimming in the open sea.

His love for her gave him a high that no amount of blood could give him. He lifted her up and secured her back on the massive bookshelf behind them. She moaned in pleasure when she felt him so hard pushing against her core. He ripped the dress off of her not wanting to wait a second longer.

"We can get you another one of those right…?" he said burying his head into her chest and smiling against her breast before taking a nipple in between his teeth and nipping at it slightly.

She giggled at how playful he was being. But she still wanted him to drink from her.

"I still want you to Stefan…" she said breathlessly while he enjoyed sucking on her breasts.

His head came up and he looked at her, "I love you to the ends of this earth Elena Gilbert, but patience is a virtue." He said winking.

He grabbed her behind and hooked her arms around his neck and carried her to the door.

"Stefan! I have no clothes on, someone could see!" she said realizing that he was trying to leave the office.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm fast…"

She giggled, holding onto him tighter and wrapping her legs around his waist tighter. He opened the door and kissed her bare shoulder. Before she knew it she was upstairs and Stefan was opening the door to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Klaus left Caroline asleep. He was in the kitchen preparing her breakfast. The servants in the house, though compelled were quite confused when he sent them away to do the work himself. He made her eggs sunny side up just the way she liked them.<p>

"I never saw you as the domestic type..." Klaus rolled his eyes at the sound of Kol's voice behind him.

"Coming from Rebekah's room I presume? What do you want Kol?"  
>Kol approached his brother's side cautiously keeping in mind they were in front of flames on the stove.<p>

"On the contrary, I just came in. Bekah and I are—"

"Finished." she came in still in silk pajamas grabbing a piece of bacon from Klaus' plate and filling a teacup with coffee.

Kol stared at her and saw she was avoiding his gaze as she maneuvered around the kitchen. She poured a bit of blood into her coffee & sipped, completely ignoring Kol.

She turned to Klaus, "Are you making breakfast do your human?" She asked realizing her brother's actions.  
>Klaus slammed the hot pan into the sink and turned to Rebekah. "Her name is Caroline! And I swear Rebekah you're on very thin ice after last night. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself before you find yourself not being able to talk permanently..."<p>

"Good morning..." a meek voice said. Caroline had on Klaus' shirt & stood at the kitchen doorway slightly hiding. The three originals all turned to look at her.

"I was on my way upstairs love…breakfast?" Klaus said to Caroline

"Yes please..." she said moving towards Klaus slowly. She reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. She could care less if his shirt rode up and made her look indecent in front of Kol or Rebekah.  
>Klaus set a place for her at the table and sat beside her. Rebekah left the room knowing she was bound to say something smart.<p>

"Aren't you eating with me?" Caroline asked shaking pepper onto everything on her plate.

Klaus watched in adoration at her drowning her eggs and bacon in black pepper. She looked radiant with a fresh face, soft wavy hair and sitting in one of his dress shirts.

"No darling...eating actual food is just for show...I'm alright."

"Isn't there any blood lying around?" She asked while chewing a mouthful of toast. Once again Klaus stared and chuckled.

"Yes, there's always supply in the house...but I can have some later."

"Are you apprehensive of drinking in front of me?" she said sipping on her own juice.

"Not exactly..."

"So what is it?"

"Ok, chatty Kathy...I need to actually feed...as a hybrid...sometimes I just need to get out..."

"Oh...well if that's the case, go. You're sitting watching me stuff my face when you're probably starving..."

"Caroline...I'm not just going to leave you here alone with—"

"Your brother & sister are perfectly fine...I saw the look in their eyes when I came downstairs, they're only teasing you and they won't actually hurt me. Go on...I'll be in the bath by the time you get back." she said smiling slowly.

Klaus grew excited with the mere mention of her getting into the bath. "Are you positive...?"

She nodded with her mouth full of food and smiled once she finished chewing.

"How'd I get so lucky?" He said grabbing her free hand and kissing it softly.

"I don't know big shot. These eggs are fantastic by the way."  
>Klaus grinned and stood up from the table. He stood behind Caroline and gently caressed her shoulders.<p>

"Take your time in that bath..."  
>She leaned her head back till she was looking up at him. "Hurry back." she whispered.<p>

He leaned down to kiss her and went out into the bright Chicago morning. Klaus fed from 2 people outside of the city and made it a point to quickly return home.

He made it upstairs to his room in seconds thanks to vampire speed. He heard Caroline singing, a sound that always brought him pure joy. He opened the door to his bedroom and found Caroline dressed and singing to a person sitting and facing her in Klaus' reading chair.

"Oh he's back!" Caroline said cheerfully once she spotted Klaus enter the room.

"Hello Niklaus. Have you missed me?" Elijah said standing to face his baby brother.

* * *

><p><strong>So there are still minor questions left unanswered...I did that on purpose. <strong>

**Elijah will be in the next chapter...but briefly. Its mainly focused on Klaroline, Stelena and Elena & Klaus going about their plans! **

**Also this is chapter 10...by now you should know this is so AU its not even funny.**

**READ & REVIEW! I love getting you guys' feedback! **

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hey! So I apologize for such the long update time! This has probably been the longest! I rewrote some things & I'm currently on vacation but I wanted to give you guys this chapter so bad! Let me know whatever you think is coming next or if you have any questions...I know the plot seems like a lot with all the characters and ships going on! Personally I think this chapter could be better...but I honestly don't want to take any longer updating! Ok that's enough from me. Read & Review! **

**xoxo,**

**Steph**

* * *

><p>Caroline giggled to fill the awkward silence. "Nik...say something."<p>

"What brings you to Chicago?"Klaus asks

"The mischief of Kol & Rebekah of course...but don't worry I won't be staying."

"What sort of mischief?" Klaus asks taking a step towards Elijah.

"It's all squared away now, besides I'm sure Stefan or Elena will fill you in...I take it you're in good terms with Kol now?"

"Not exactly..." Klaus says.

"I'm working on it!" Caroline chimed in. Elijah gave her a side look & smirked.

"I like her...she's an amazing spirit. You've done well brother." Elijah said while grabbing Klaus' shoulders & nodding his head towards Caroline. "We must chat before I'm on my way...Caroline darling; it was a pleasure meeting you, a voice and presence like that is going places in this world."

"Likewise, I'm just ecstatic that we got to meet. And thank you, you're too kind. I'll leave you two to talk."

Klaus turned to her, "Are you leaving?" the fact not registering with him until just then.

"Honey...I have to. This is your home, not mine...we'll see each other later. I'll just borrow your driver to bring me to the Gilbert House." She said walking up to him and kissing his cheek.

"Alright...if you must. Love you."

"Love you more, tata!" Caroline waved flashing a beaming smile while making her exit.

"Wait...you didn't compel me did you?" She asked turning around with her hands on her hips looking at Elijah.

"Care?! You can't just ask that like it's a simple question..."

"What? Is it not a simple question?" she asked innocently.

"No dear Caroline...of course I didn't." Elijah replied.

"Well how am I supposed to be sure you didn't?"

"Because you're conscious enough to even know about compulsion" Elijah said with a chuckle.

"Oh. Good point; pretend I never asked that...bye!" She said exiting Klaus' bedroom.

"So…a singer/socialite...what are you going to do Niklaus?"

"No idea...my only thought is how in love I am with her. And how insane it is she loves me back...even knowing what I am."

Elijah shook his head in disapproval, "I can't tell you who to love brother...but this won't last forever...it can't."

"I know this Elijah...I'm just choosing the right now...if that's all I can have, I'll take it." He said hanging his head.

"Well it seems that you and Stefan chose fine girls to love and accept you. Because you care for Caroline, is that why you're helping Elena? She's practically asking to meet her death..."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Of course his all knowing brother would know this secret. Whenever he popped up he would already know everything and need no explanations.

"Partly...but also because she deserves to know...I don't mind..."

"You, Niklaus Mikaelson, arrogant and selfish hybrid doesn't mind?" Elijah asked with an eyebrow cocked. "Love really has changed you...all for the better. Anyhow, be careful...and accepting this from Elena means you cannot allow anything to happen to her, you would be jeopardizing your relationship with not only Caroline but with Stefan as well...so just know what you're getting yourself into."

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up alone in Elena's bed. He checked her bathroom and dressing room and saw she was already up and about. He took the opportunity to take a bath since she was most likely in her office or Jeremy's.<p>

He smiled remembering their previous night together. A week past since he fed her his blood and he had hers for the first time when they made love. Elena was such a strong girl, he fell in love with her a little more every passing day.

Stefan got dressed and decided to go find Elena. Outside in the main hallway he ran into Bonnie.

"Moved in?" she asks coyly smiling at Stefan.

"I honestly can't remember the last time I went to my apartment in the city." He replied slightly blushing.

"The Gilbert House has that effect...it glamour's you into staying." Bonnie says.

"How have you been? I haven't spoken to you since Rebekah…"

"I'm swell…I was born into the dangers of this world; I choose to live a safe as humanly possible life."

"Elena told me you might've had some previous knowledge of vampires..."

"Yes, that and the fact that I'm a witch."

"What?!" Stefan's eyes grew big at Bonnie's revelation.

"Elena didn't tell you...wow she really does listen when I tell her something is a secret...yea it's in my bloodline I just don't practice it."

"Wow...that was totally unexpected. Although I probably should've made the connection with the last name Bennett. Well you do realize that once Klaus finds out he'll want you to help them by utilizing your magic?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it...I have to go practice my dancing. See you around Stefan."  
>Bonnie continued down hallway to the top of the stairs before Stefan called out,<p>

"Know where I can find the love of my life?"

"In her office as usual…" Bonnie said in a sing song voice going down the stairs.

Stefan made his way to the office but stopped in front of the door, picking up on the sound of Klaus' voice.

"First things first love, I need every single detail leading up to death of your parents. Two years ago isn't that far back to trace but it won't be easy and to factor in the fact that I didn't arrive in Chicago yet...people with manners knock instead of eavesdrop Stefan..." Klaus called from inside the office catching him listening in.

He walked in bashful then stopped right in his tracks. Elena was sitting atop her desk wearing a navy dress that stopped above her knee and with her legs crossed she looked mouth watering. The dress had a boatneck neckline which he realized was her favorite neckline and she wore her hair swept over one shoulder as usual.

"Stefan...Stefan!" Elena grinned knowing he was staring at her position on the desk.

"Uh...I apologize...but Elena you look..."

"Good enough to eat?" Klaus said chiming in with a grin Stefan wanted to smack off. Elena shot Klaus a look.

"Oh stop looking at me like that with judgmental eyes...it was merely a joke. Elena, are we continuing or not? I have a lunch date with Care."

"Also known as buy everything Caroline sees...there is no more room in this house for her stuff...it's all unnecessary Klaus." Elena scolded.

"Fine, we'll simply store things at my house...besides Ms. Gilbert, my mother died 900 years ago and she was my only one so—"

"Oh quit being grumpy. Let's continue before you leave." Elena said cutting him off while Klaus folded his arms like a child. She was getting used to his spoiled behavior. It was kind of like having another baby brother.

"Was there anything you needed from me Stefan?" she asked turning to her man.

His eyebrows shot up. "Um no, just find me when you two are done...unless you need my help for something..."

"Nothing at the moment. I'll be quick so mister grumps here can get to his lunch date. I'll come find you." Elena said hopping off her desk and kissing Stefan quickly.

"Alright, I'll be on the patio then…" Stefan replied, glancing over his shoulder as left the office. Elena and Klaus returning to their conversation.

* * *

><p>Kol entered Rebekah's room prepared something could come flying at his head.<br>She was on her bed flipping through a catalogue. She looked up and returned to it.

"Has Elijah left?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.

"So I'm getting acknowledged...yes he has left...for the time being."

"Ok then. Thank you. You may leave now." she said not looking up again.

"Bekah…I'm not one of the servants walking around here...you seem to forget I came to Chicago for you."

"And you seem to forget that I'm not one to cross. Wherever you were before coming to Chicago you may return. You're no longer needed here." She said with malice in her voice this time. Rebekah tried her best to cover up her true emotions.

"Come with me then."

"Excuse me?" she asked closing her catalogue and sitting up on her bed. "Do you really think that will make things better…an empty gesture like that? Kol…I'm over it really."

"I'm serious Bekah, you've always stayed by Klaus' side…he's by Caroline's side now. I don't see why _we_ can't be together in a new city for once."

"Nik won't like that whatsoever."

"He and I will never be eye to eye on a lot of things…but he may agree. He's in love with Caroline and Stefan is with Elena Gilbert. Where do you fit into that picture? Just come along with me…we can settle somewhere new and exciting." Kol said making his case to his Rebekah.

"Kol…" she said feeling her guard letting down.

"Rebekah, no matter the situation, you know I love you…just think about it for a bit will you."

With that, he turned to walk out of the room allowing Rebekah to ponder over his offer when she appeared right in front of him.

"I'll go." She whispered before embracing him tightly. "I'll go with you." She repeated exhaling a deep breath into this neck and holding tighter.

* * *

><p>Klaus knocked on her bedroom door and knew it would be a while before they left the house for lunch and quality time in the city.<p>

"Come in." Her voice came from inside.

Caroline sang a familiar tune while slipping a dress over her head. Klaus couldn't help but rake his eyes over her slim figure. "What's that you're singing love?' he asked taking a seat on her bed.

"_Always_, it's the song I sang the night we met at _Elena's. _It's one my favorites!" she said smiling.

Klaus just admired her as Caroline put on the finishing touches of her make-up and listened as she sang the rest of the lyrics.

_I'll be loving you always__, __with a love that's true always. When the things you've planned, need a helping hand,I will understand always._

Caroline smacked her lips together to spread her lip color. "Come on slowpoke!" she said walking past Klaus on the bed and headed towards the door. Klaus flashed past her and waited at the end of the stairs for her.

"No fair! You can't use supernaturalness against me!"

"Shouldn't have called me a slowpoke darling…now let's head out before Ms. Gilbert puts us to work."

They drove into the city to eat at one of Caroline's favorite restaurants, _The Terrace Garden_ and Klaus requested a private area for them to dine in. They settled into their time together and ate their lunch and chatted about their life and what was happening.

"So I still have the most popular nights at _Elena's_ while Bonnie has all the others. I have my eyes set on New York though." Caroline said chatting away whilst nibbling on her sandwich.

"Well I'll take you once I'm done helping Elena." Klaus said looking at her.

"What do you mean, what are you helping Elena with?" she asked a bit confused.

"To find out who killed her parents. It wasn't an accident…she knew it was vampires all along. So I'm merely lending a helping hand to give her some answers."

Caroline dropped her sandwich on the plate. Klaus could see she was visibly upset. She pushed back her chair and stormed away from the table and defiantly walked out of the restaurant. She was always the last to know everything. How in the world could Elena keep something like that from her…she definitely needed air.

Klaus was astonished at how quickly she became upset. He saw her exit the restaurant. He threw a few bills to cover the lunch fare and ran after Caroline. He found her taking solace in a photography shop looking at portraits on the wall.

She was clearly emotional and wiping away tears. Klaus entered the shop and stopped to stand next to her.

"Care…what did I say to upset you?"

"There are more secrets Nik! Elena…you…her parents! How am I—do you know we will never be able to have a family portrait?"

"Caroline…I honestly didn't mean to keep this from you, I thought you would know or Elena would tell you…you'd have to know I wouldn't deliberately lie to you love."

She avoided his gaze but couldn't stop the tears. She stared at stoic portraits of families on the wall.

Klaus immediately took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, sinking into her blonde waves. He shed a tear feeling her quiet sobs and tears soaking his shirt.

"What happened to 'one day at a time' sweetheart…?" he whispered.

"To be honest Nik…it's easier to think of it that way when it's just the two of us. When I think about your siblings, Stefan & Elena…now you're searching for other vampires…it's a constant reminder."

Klaus forced his tears back and cleared his throat "Wait here love."

Caroline sniffled and nodded to him as he went towards the back of the small store. She continued to look at the framed photographs on the wall in different shades of black and white.

Klaus comes forward with a middle aged man and brings him towards Caroline.

"This insanely beautiful woman & I would like to be photographed for a couple's portrait. She'll be a huge star very soon and we need to get adjusted to flashing cameras."

"Ah but of course! No problem, your name doll face?" the older man asked Caroline.

She was so touched by Klaus' gesture. She smiled her best smile and shook the man's hand, "Caroline, Caroline Forbes."

"That's a strong name Miss Forbes, I'll get everything ready for youse two and call ya back to take the pictures."

Caroline looked towards Klaus and stared at him. "I can't possibly take a picture looking like this!"

He chuckled and reached for her hand. "You look perfect…besides this is practice…"

* * *

><p>Stefan sat on the patio writing in his pocket journal and sipping blood from a coffee mug. He found it easier to store a small supply in Elena's room then having to go out for it. He jotted down the lessening of cravings since being with Elena…this was the first time since forever that he felt…comfortable in his own skin. His ripper nature seemed to be balanced now that he's found her.<p>

For once his head feels clear of the blood haze that he was always in and Stefan was confident that Elena's love was all the satisfaction he needed.

He smirked as the small breeze surrounded him with her fragrance; he looked up to see her standing at the doorway admiring him. He outstretched his hand to her to come over.

"Do you always smile when you're writing?" she asked grabbing his hand and sitting down next to him.

"Only when I'm writing about you…how are you dealing with Klaus?"

Elena let out a deep sigh. "He is very, very bossy. I only see glimpses of nice Klaus or at least him being his true self when he's talking about Caroline. The beginnings of our research is bringing up a lot of emotions for me…and its definitely hard not being able to share with Jer about some things."

"That's understandable…"Stefan said taking a sip from his mug.

Elena noticed the blood in the cup. "When was the last time you fed" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Technically…when we made love last week." He said holding her hand.

"Stefan…if you need to…I won't be judgmental towards you."

"Well that's exactly what I was writing down…I haven't felt the strong need to. It's the first time I've ever left like this…" Stefan replied.

"Just before meeting you…I was in a constant haze and consumed with a bloodlust. Klaus and I used to go on binges…playing mind games…draining innocent people. He never really helped me through my ripper tendencies…rather encouraged it. Now I'm sure Klaus is different, he's helping you, he's found true love…I just know that your love and the love I have for you has brought out more of my humanity. It's made me a better vampire where I can control how far I go…control my cravings."

Elena smiled faintly. "I appreciate you sharing so much with me."

"I trust you." He said giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"I never let you know that I was actually adopted…my parents found me in some horrible orphanage. They raised me as their own but never told anyone outside the family."

Stefan saw the distant look in Elena's eyes as she recounted the memory of her parents.

"Before my father died he started teaching Jeremy the ins & outs of bootlegging…after their death Jer and I expanded the business in a less than a year. We became a team and we felt that we were keeping our parent's memory alive. I know we're well off…but money isn't everything to me. My family is…you are." She said with a sad smile.

"Come. Let's head into the city today. We can stop by my old apartment to pick up some things."

"Yes, let's go!"

Stefan drove them into the downtown area where his apartment was in the abandoned building above another illegal bar. He opened the door and walked in allowing Elena to follow him.

"This is so…dark. And crummy…" Elena said looking around the sad looking apartment.

"That's because of what my life used to be…"

Elena followed Stefan into the bedroom. She looked around and saw his bed was made and the stack of journals on the nightstand. Stefan stepped into the bathroom and was speaking to her from there.

"No one else lives here…except for squatters but I've stayed here on and off for a few years."

"Really? I'm surprised you weren't Klaus' roommate for a bit." Elena said giggling. She walked over to his open closet door. She passed her fingers though his hanging tuxes and dress shirts. She pulled out a pinstripe suit hanging in the back recognizing it from when he came to the house for dinner that first time.

On the side wall she saw a list of some sort in Stefan's handwriting. She pulled the clothes further away and looked at it closer. She called out slightly confused, "What are these names on the wall Stefan…?"

He came in from the bathroom and stopped in his steps when he saw her at the closet door.

"I told you…this apartment is dark because of that time in my life…unfortunately those are names of people who were killed or I had some part in their lives ending…"

Elena put the suit back. She turned around with tears running down her face.

"_Killed_…? My parent's names are on here."

* * *

><p><strong>duh duh duh. lol. Sorry had to end it there. I'm working really hard on the next chapters. Remeber I said this is a pretty long story...<strong>

**Don't forget to read and review they keep me goin!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally updated! Sooo the drama unfolds**...

**Also, thanks for all the reviews, feedback, messages, follows and favorites. And just for generally being interested in this crazy story of mine! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me! **

**As usual, read & review!...next chapter is going to be _interesting ;)_**

**_xoxo, _**

**_Steph_**

* * *

><p>Klaus kissed Caroline goodbye at the front door. He knew if he walked into The Gilbert House, he wouldn't come back out. After their picture taking they walked around aimlessly in the middle of Chicago and enjoyed their day together. She now had to prepare for her stage night at <em>Elena's<em>.

Deep down he knew days like this would start dwindling...Caroline would come to her senses and would have to leave him.

He walked down the walkway and detoured to the driveway, dusk was approaching so he would take the opportunity to go running and be free for a second. A full moon was approaching.

He saw Elena's car creep up the driveway from the open gates. He stopped the car to chat with her. They would need to get a move on the project...he couldn't have it affect Caroline.

"Elena, hello. We need to hurry on my helping you...this project is adding stress to my relationship with Caroline...and I can't have that." Klaus peered further into the backseat window. He noticed the puffiness and redness around Elena's eyes.

"Have you been crying...?"

"Mission accomplished Klaus. It was Stefan…no need for a project anymore." She replied flatly.

Klaus stood stunned. "That…that can't be true Elena..."

"I saw my parent's names on his 'victim list'. I immediately left after I saw his reaction.

"Elena…there has to be more to this. You know how complicated things seem to be even when they don't look it. I will get to the bottom of this…I don't want my best mate to lose something so special to him…"

"Just make me forget Klaus…he didn't come after me. He didn't try to explain. He let me go…I just need to forget. Go up to the house now driver…my conversation is over."

Klaus stood in the middle of the driveway alone listening to the sounds of the tires against the gravel.

* * *

><p>Klaus prepared to go out for a quick run before heading straight to Stefan's. He needed something to distract him...not only from Stefan's problem but from the sheer fact he wasn't with Caroline at that moment.<p>

He looked at the time...right about now they would be in his bed making love to each other. He was also worried because he needed plan of action; he feared that Elena wanting to end things with Stefan might influence Caroline. Just as he was prepared to leave, Rebekah walked in.

"Where's the—I mean where's Caroline?" She asked apprehensively.

"At the club...is something the matter?"

"Well I just came to tell you that I'll be leaving...with Kol. New York, Atlantic City...either one."

"Bekah...there's no reason to leave, I don't care about your relationship…you're both welcome to stay."

"But that's just it Nik...you don't really care & I don't really care about you & Caroline...nor do I understand it...I think its best that I go my own way for a while..."

"With Kol?" Klaus asked, surprised with this new curveball that hit him.

"Yes, with Kol. It's been you, Stefan and I for the longest time…I honestly do need a change of scenery. I can only imagine that Elijah told you of what happened at _Elena's _and I think it just needs to be us two and only us…"

"Actually Elena told me. Elijah was very vague…but very well Rebekah, you know at the end of the day all I care for is your happiness."

Rebekah smiled at her older brother, "Thanks Nik, headed out…?"

"Yes I'm heading to Stefan's…seems our dear ripper got himself into another…situation." With that said, Klaus practically flew out of his house to get to his friend on time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kol entered the club and walked straight past the construction workers. He liked it better here in the without so many humans around.<p>

Knowing his plans of moving on with Rebekah he just had to see her one last time.  
>He simply walked into the room with his hands in his pockets. She was startled but calmed once her eyes met his.<p>

"Your brother was supposed to relay the message for you to stay away from here."

"Hello to you too gorgeous."

Bonnie matched the mischievous grin on Kol's face. She couldn't help but feel affected by his presence. Just by his stare had her entire body reacting.

"I was taking a stroll and ended up here...guess my subconscious wanted to see you before I left." He said slowly approaching her.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "And where exactly are you leaving to?"

"New York...maybe we'll cross paths there someday."

"I doubt it."

"I don't. Usually when I want something I just go out and grab it." He said still slowly approaching her.

"Well not everything in the world is yours for the taking..."

"When it's something extraordinary...why not?"

He ran his finger down her arm enjoying the goose bumps he felt rising on her skin.

"I can't help but feel there's definitely something special about you." He said pushing her raven hair off her shoulder. Bonnie uncrossed her arms and allowed Kol to twist the ends of her hair.

"I may or may not have magical capabilities..." she said with a smirk.

Kol let go of the strand & licked his lips. "I do know that your eyes are spellbinding…"

Bonnie felt the slow heat that started spreading over her entire body. He leaned in and closed the intimate space between them and went for it. He kissed her slow & sensually, enjoying what he's wanted to do since first spotting her on stage.

Bonnie fought to catch her breath. He waited on her next move when he separated from her. "We never figured out that problem of mine…I'm afraid a nuisance came in between last time.

"What the hell, we're never going to see each other again." She kisses him, be breaks away again only to reply "That's a lie."

He quickly lifts her up onto her vanity and kisses her neck. His hands instantly travel to her crotch; he was delighted at damp spot he felt, confirming her attraction to him. She moaned gripping on his shoulder.

"You're going to have to hurry up…"

"How badly do you want me to—"

"Kol! Just—"

Before her next words even escaped her lips he tore off her undergarments and entered her at a speed that didn't even register with her.

"You feel amazing..." he muttered into her shoulder.

Bonnie had no words. He pumped into her relentlessly and she just gasped, trying to catch her breath.

He gripped the vanity table so it wouldn't fall apart underneath their motions. She had no choice then to grab onto his shoulders and try to scream from the mounting pleasure.

"Kol…I'm about to….oh my god!" Bonnie locked her ankles around his back pushing him further into her core.

He gritted his teeth and made a sound that was practically animalistic. A thin coat of sweat shined on his forehead as he relished in the feeling of her clenching around him.

" . .it." He said enunciating each word with a thrust into her.

She came undone as he pulled her hair back with a bit of force and kissing her neck. He quickly followed suit and lay panting heavily on her shoulder.

She pushed him off. "That was amazing…but you should go before we're caught." She stripped out of what was left on her and put on her dressing robe.

Kol pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. "Wonderful problem solver you are Bonnie. Look me up whenever you arrive in New York." He kissed her goodbye and stood outside her door still buzzing from their quick session.

* * *

><p>Klaus stormed into the grungy apartment. He found his friend sitting in a chair with his head hanging back and a bottle of moonshine in his grip.<p>

"Stefan…you're really going to have to explain this one to me mate…"

"I would if I could…" he replied with his voice hoarse, most likely from consuming the horrible alcohol. Klaus walked towards him and saw half of it was gone and the tracks of recent tears marked the sides of Stefan's face.

"Why can't you…did you not make the connection between her and her parents?"

Stefan sighed and swallowed back the wave of tears at the mere mention of _her._

"I—I can't remember…everything is a mess…even if there was a memory. She just told me she was adopted…the name on th –their middle name is Gilbert…Fleming is what's written…" Stefan ran his hand over his face.

"Nik…I didn't want this to end so soon…how am I supposed to live with myself…huh? I can understand not having her in my life anymore, I get that…I never deserved her. But knowing the pain she carries is my fault…I can't go on...I won't go on."

Klaus walks over and grabs the bottle from Stefan. "No more of this ghastly liquid…if you're speaking of suicidal thoughts."

He goes into the bedroom and walks into the small closet. A wave of guilt comes over Klaus when he scans the wall and spots the two names one after another. He takes a mental note of the timeline from the names written.

Klaus walks back to the living area and sees Stefan with his head in his hands.

"I have a confession Stef…there's no memory because I compelled you to block certain moments…certain people…"

"You told me you've never used compulsion on me…" Stefan replied with an understandable amount of anger in his voice.

"Mate…listen. The first half of that list was made during what Elijah & I called the Katherine Era…she brought out the very worst in you Stefan. I'm pretty sure it's because her blood turned you into a vampire and she forced you into this. You can't possibly believe you're responsible for every name, every person, do you? We're vampires Stefan, which means we kill, we like it. It's essential to our being. But Katherine…Katherine had that in her before she was a vampire. She got sheer pleasure in killing randomly and instigating your ripper side. She was the one responsible for most of the people…possibly including Elena's parents."

Stefan broke down. He had too many emotions overwhelming him and he couldn't even turn them off.

"It doesn't matter…I know I can never get her back…"

* * *

><p>Caroline was in her dressing room at the club. Lately, she's been allowing Bonnie to sing most nights...it felt weird being there all of a sudden. Most days she usually ended up shopping or at Klaus' house and making love for the better part of the day.<p>

She knew something was up. Elena barely stepped out of her room at the house and Bonnie wasn't saying anything but a few words. Something had to have happened between Elena and Stefan...he wasn't around either.

She absent mindedly stared into her vanity mirror with hair pins in her hand she didn't even register Klaus standing at her doorway.

"Hi honey!" She said putting on a bright smile.

"Don't try to fool me Ms. Forbes...you had your worried look on." He said walking towards her and leaning against the dresser.

"It's just a small case of stage fright..."

Klaus didn't press the matter, he knew something was truly bothering her and it wasn't a bout of stage fright.

"Is Bonnie coming in to open for you or...?"

"No. But I'm sure she's here...she's a firm believer in 'practice makes perfect'."

"You hardly practice..."

Caroline looked up as if he just insulted her. "What for? I think we're both aware that I'm already perfect."

"This is true. I won't distract you any further love. I'll be around." He replied giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

Klaus stepped out of Caroline's dressing room and saw Bonnie's dressing room door slightly ajar. But he also noticed a disheveled Kol adjusting his jacket.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" he said approaching his brother.

Kol stood startled then settled into his ever present smirk. He smelled of sex. "Going to do that immediately…"

"Kol, I really don't care to reprimand you, but you should know that Elijah stands by his words…he'll always be in the background watching. And you need to stay away from Bonnie before Rebekah destroys all of Chicago."

"It was nothing Nik, last minute business that's all. Are we on speaking terms?"

Klaus looked at his brother with a small grin "Barely. In all seriousness Kol, despite your…relations…with Rebekah, I know her better. Despite her armor and can do attitude she's extremely fragile. Hurt her and I'll come after you."

Kol swiftly nodded. "I'm happy you found love Nik…you're different. Those three girls are special…added a much needed dose of humanity in our boring original lives…"

"Why are you even here, after what happened that night?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "I feel an unreal connection to her…the fact that she's a witch is more of a turn on quite frankly. Not to worry…I don't love no other woman than Rebekah."

Klaus stopped listening. Kol revealed Bonnie was a witch. The night suddenly seemed brighter.

He knocked before being allowed in.

"Miss Bennett. How are things?"

Bonnie smirked at the last memory of another Mikaelson being in her dressing room.

"Perfectly fine on my end."

"Of course, so let me get straight to my point...I need you to do a locator spell."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I need yo—"

"I heard what you said...but how did—"

"Let's just say Kol isn't very good with secrets..."

Bonnie rolls eyes. "Of course...listen I believe you batch of vampires was placed in our lives for a reason. I planned on tapping into my powers to get some clear answers for my best friend..."

"Great. I planned on you tapping into your powers to get some clear answers for my best friend."

* * *

><p>It's been 3 days. Elena couldn't stand sulking at home any longer. Jeremy was stepping in as manager and the face of the club. When he came to her the year prior about opening a speakeasy he was adamant about Elena running the show and now he's doing it. Ironically he named it after her.<p>

She got dressed and headed to the club...she's been avoiding her best friends and her responsibilities. She'd rather drown herself in work rather than in sorrow.

Jeremy issued a slight renovation on the bar and the stage so Elena went to check its progress.  
>She walked in and all the workmen stopped and stared.<p>

She selfishly thought that there was still hope if she could still attract looks from others. _But no one would have his green eyes_, she thought.

"Miss, are you allowed to be in here? Wouldn't want to soil those pretty clothes..." someone to the left of her asked knocking her out of thinking about him.

"Don't worry about me...or my pretty clothes. Is Jeremy here?"

"Nope. You just missed him. Anything...I can help you with doll face?" The worker asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Yes. You tell him when he gets back to reevaluate his workers since they like to hit on his sister and to come find me. I'll be in my office." She relished in the look on their faces before turning on her heel and walked to the back.

She ran into Bonnie and the two friends quickly hugged. "Bon, we have to talk...I'm about to scream from everything I've been holding onto this past week." Her best friend simply nodded and followed Elena to her back office.

Elena gave her a rough account over what happened with Stefan when then went to his apartment.

"I asked Klaus to compel me like Elijah did that night when...well you know. I don't think I can live with this Bonnie."

"Elena...I understand. But are you willing to really eliminate him from your memories? To be honest...I don't think everything is Stefan's fault..."

"Bonnie...it's complicated."

"Which is why I think it's about time I tapped into these powers of mine...don't kill me…but I've already spoken to Klaus."

Elena's eyes just bugged out staring at her friend.

"Stefan has lived for a long time Elena...you can't possibly know everything about him. So we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"That's not necessary Bonnie. Let's just move on."

"And why would I do that? You and I both know you're destined to be with Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? I know I took forever with this update. I'm really trying to get better! lol. <strong>

**(The fact that I'm writing 3 different fics at the same time...isn't quite helping haha)**

**Let me know your thoughts lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi lovelies! Here's an update for ya. Slowly we're getting answers but of course it wouldn't be a dramatic story if more drama didn't happen between the ships in this story. Once again thanks for all the follows & favorites! They mean the WORLD to me. Hope you're enjoying this crazy fic of mine so far. SO much more is coming in the next chapters. **

* * *

><p>Klaus made a mental note on the date. Two weeks had passed and he basically switched human projects. He preferred Elena as his partner though; it was difficult trying to keep his patience when time was of the essence in this situation. Bonnie apparently needed to practice mundane magic before performing the spell he needed. He was half tempted to go search for another witch and force their help.<p>

He waved that thought away while he approached the Gilbert House. Caroline invited him over and who was he to decline...he promised himself that he would tell her what's been going on. The housemaid let him in and took his jacket; Klaus was over so many times that they didn't need to go through the formalities as with regular guests.

Klaus took off in the direction of Caroline's room and picked up on her singing almost immediately. He didn't bother to knock and entered the large bedroom. Caroline was laying outfits on her bed with matching accessories. Klaus immediately recognized the pieces he gifted her or she chose while shopping.

"Hi honey! Which shall I wear on stage tonight?"

"The blue with the crystals...with sapphire jewels."

He took a seat on the lounge chair in front of Caroline's bed. "Care…I certainly don't want to keep secrets from you going forward, but there's something going on with Stefan…which inadvertently affected Elena…and if you want to take a moment and step away from our relationship I would understand."

Caroline folded her arms across her chest and waited for Klaus to continue. He explained of the horrible falling out between Stefan and Elena and his plans to try and solve things. He originally promised Elena to find her parent's killers and now he must do that and clear Stefan's name. He was almost positive it couldn't have been him.

"Baby…all I ever want is honesty. I had a feeling something was up, I just didn't want to pry. But I'm still not going anywhere…as of yet. So I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to get rid of me."

"My apologies love, if there's anything I'm doing it definitely isn't getting rid of you."

Caroline beamed at him and put her hands on her hips. "Well aren't you the big bad wolf with the heart of gold."

"Only for you…"

She skipped over to her dresser and pulled out a red silk ball gown. She held it against her and twirled around pretending she was a damsel in distress with a southern belle accent. "How will I ever make it to grandmothers with a bad wolf lurking around…?"

She winked at him and let the gown fall to the floor. She pulled the straps of her own blouse off her shoulders and slowly stripped out of the rest of her clothing.

Klaus grew excited just from watching her. She walked towards left in nothing but her stockings and garter belt. He leaned against the bed and raked his eyes over her ivory skin and the sheer dark fabric on her legs. She straddled him and felt how aroused he was through his slacks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I hope the big bad wolf doesn't come along and takes advantage of little old me…"

That was his breaking point. He needed to have her right then. In a moment he had her underneath him on top of her bed. She rushed to get his clothes off, her skin was ablaze everywhere he had placed his lips.

She wraps her legs around his torso as she becomes overwhelmed with that all too familiar need of feeling him inside of her. Klaus pushed her further into her mattress. He kissed her neck while his hand traveled from her jaw, over her breasts to the moist spot on her panties.

Caroline moaned with the touch of his middle finger teasing her through her underwear. "Nik, I want you inside now…"

He ignores Caroline and relishes in her growing arousal. He felt her getting wetter for him and he wanted to give her a slow climb into climaxing. He pushed two fingers against her and smiled when she moaned his name into his ear.

He continued rubbing up and down, feeling her wetness increase. He knew the precise motions to get her there. He pushed her legs apart further to allow his hand better access. Caroline felt flushed, her moans kept escalating and she knew Klaus wasn't going to let up until she was whole heartedly satisfied.

She rocked her hips against his fingers and squealed when his fingers entered her. "Don't stop…" she said half commanding him and half pleading. He slid his fingers in and out faster and knew she was close when she clenched onto him and ran her hands through her hair.

"Yes! Yes! Nik…"

Seeing her lost in the moment and approaching her climax was nearly enough for him. He looked into her eyes and felt her release as her gasping quickened and her moan caught in her throat. He pumped his fingers slower milking her orgasm. She couldn't catch her breath and her panting wasn't evening out.

She tugged at his hair to grab his attention. He looked up at her again from kissing her collarbone.

"I mean it this time…I want you _now_."

"Yes mam." He replied with a devilish grin as he positioned himself between her legs.

* * *

><p>Elena did what she did best, focused on her work. She was helping Jeremy draft a new agreement with Canadian allies he made on his last trip on top of managing all of the club's employees and all of the paperwork.<p>

She sat in her office in the back of the club when Bonnie rushed in without knocking. It must have been important.

"I got it!" Bonnie said with enthusiasm.

"Got what Bonnie?" "The locator spell, I figured it out & I wanted you to be the first to know! Klaus & I will do it tonight."

Elena simply stared. She almost forgot about their plan...or at least forced herself to almost forget.

She did remember Klaus explaining what he planned on doing but she wanted nothing more than to have her memory and heart stripped of him...of everything. She couldn't deny missing him though... _incredibly_. Maybe she should see him one last time before...she shook her head to clear out the hopeful thoughts.

"You guys do whatever you need to do...right now I'm about this new business and balancing last week's books."

Bonnie simply nodded and rushed to tell Klaus she was finally able to do it. She felt for Elena, she knew Stefan was good for her. The friend she once knew before all the tragedy happened was back whenever she was around Stefan. Therefore she was determined to get that Elena back.

* * *

><p>He slammed the glass down after taking his umpteenth shot. Earlier he compelled the barkeep to let him have the bottle of bourbon. Stefan was content with drowning his sorrows. He sat there in the crummy bar racking his brain to see if he could remember. Remember that time, the people he killed, remember Katherine...<p>

Blurry memories made him so tempted to go out into the night and binge. Now that she was gone, all he wanted was that haze back. He needed to have his mind shrouded with so much blood he wouldn't be able to even think about having emotions.

But he didn't...he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to tell himself it's because he now knew how it felt to be present...deep down he knew it was because there was still a small glimmer of hope...in case Klaus comes through and she takes him back.

He laughed at himself for thinking that ridiculous thought, he was so drunk and everyone's heartbeat was pounding in his head…maybe he should just head upstairs to his apartment he thought.

That's when his ears picked up on the familiar sound of his friend's footsteps. Klaus walked in hand in hand with Caroline. Stefan's next thought was how nauseating it was that they're attached at the hip and holding hands. Which immediately made him feel guilty since the same could've been said about him and Elena three weeks ago.

The eyes of the few men sitting around in the dingy speakeasy all flocked to Caroline. She glimmered like a star in the night sky with a navy silk flapper dress with shimmering fringes and audacious large sapphire gems that matched her bright blue eyes. Klaus glared at each man that stared at Caroline till they turned away with intimidation.

Klaus spotted Stefan at the bar and grabbed the bottle away from him, surprisingly not getting any fight from him.

"We should probably stop drinking our lives away Stefan..." Klaus said in a sing song voice waving the bottle of homemade bourbon in front of his face.

Stefan replied with some kind of grumbling noise. Caroline stopped herself from snickering. She had refused to stay in the car, she wanted to come in and take a look at Stefan herself...to see if he was equally or it not more depressed than Elena has been.

It was definitely more…he looked horrible; almost sickly which was near impossible for a vampire from what she was aware of. But she told herself not to sympathize too much...in case Klaus' plan failed and the truth was Stefan really was behind the death of Elena & Jeremy's parents.

Right when they got into the car she made Klaus promise that if he and Bonnie couldn't solve things between Stefan and Elena he needs to respect her wishes and compel her to forget...it was only right.

"It doesn't matter Caroline..." Stefan slurred.

She looked up startled, but always trying to lighten the mood…"It speaks...But what do you mean?"

"I know you're standing there contemplating if you should be friends with me still or feel sorry for me...I'm saying that it doesn't matter..."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the ever so dramatic Stefan. "Alright mate, you're coming to our house...you obviously can't live above a joint like this anymore."  
>Stefan grumbled something again to Klaus before allowing the friend to help him up and walk outside.<br>Klaus slung one of Stefan's arms around his shoulder and wiggled his nose at the strong smell of stale retched alcohol emanating from him.

"When was the last time you fed mate?"

"I don't remember..." Stefan whispered with his eyes closed.

"You don't remember the last time you had blood...any blood?" Klaus asked again making Stefan lean his back against the car.

"Uh uh..."

Klaus looked at his inebriated friend...he shook his head at the thought of how enemies might view this scene of an original holding up an intoxicated ripper. Klaus filled Caroline in that ripper Stefan gets inside his own head, starts feeling ultra guilty and starves himself off all blood.

Caroline is shocked to learn these things about Stefan...kind, charming Stefan who apparently is more damaged than one could've thought. Klaus helped Stefan into the back seat of his car and closed the door. Caroline stood on the sidewalk surveying everything.

Klaus approached her and rubbed each side of her arms in an attempt to comfort her. He instantly felt that magnetic draw towards her whenever he touched her.

"Are you alright love? I can't possibly imagine what you're thinking right now. And I know this will be on your mind before you head to _Elena's_ later" He asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm just wondering if he'll be alright..."

"He will be...soon enough. What's most important is we get him away from here." Klaus guided her to the passenger's side and helped her in before going around the front of the car to the driver's side. In her mind what was most important were Klaus' words when he said 'our house'.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was greeted at door of the Mikaelson house by the butler. Once invited in she sat in the parlor waiting for Klaus. She was eager to tell him that they were going to be able to test out the spell. She was still unsure if the spell would work but if it was needed, obviously this Katherine was good at being discreet.<p>

She began looking around the parlor, getting up from her seat to get a closer look at the various paintings on the wall. She peered up at a huge oil painting reaching up to the ceiling when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Rebekah who was not so happy.

"What are **you** doing in my house?" Bonnie froze but stood her ground. "I'm here to see your brother."

Rebekah bared her fangs as the whites of her eyes disappeared behind the slow swirls of black pooling across. Instantly she had Bonnie by the throat and raised in the air...she wanted nothing more than to snap her neck.

Bonnie struggled to get some air into her lungs. She felt the blonde original's grip tightening around her throat. She started feeling lightheaded. Within another second, Kol came in and pushed Rebekah away all the while reaching out to catch Bonnie.

Bonnie looks on as the two vampires speed across the room fighting. Kol screams for Rebekah to stop and calm down. Rebekah stopped in front of him, mid throw with an ashtray in her hand as he blocked Bonnie from her path.

"Still! You still protect her! I'm the one who'd do anything for you and you still have a foot over on her side!"

"Bekah…let's just be reasonable about this. We're headed for a new life together…Bonnie & I are just—"

Rebekah lunges towards Bonnie cutting off Kol's words. Bonnie stared at Rebekah and watched as she fell to her knees. Rebekah writhed in pain holding up her head screaming to make it stop. Her entire skull felt as if was set on fire.

Bonnie walked toward the vampire lying on her back on the floor clutching onto the sides of her head. Kol stood back with his arms crossed hoping Rebekah would learn her lesson once and for all.

"I'm here to help Klaus, on behalf of Stefan and Elena. I'm getting a little tired of you attacking me for no reason."

"Bonnie, that's enough." Kol said raising his arm. "Bekah, this is absurd, I gave you a proposition and we're preparing to leave to New York, why can't you accept that I love you and only you?"

"Because I can only hold what you tell me at face value. Why should I believe anything you tell me when I _see _the way you look at her Kol! Like you share your own little secret or—"

Rebekah caught the glance they shared for a split second. "No, oh no no no no. You slept with her?!"

"Rebekah…"

She threw the ashtray in her hand past Bonnie's head and held back the hot tears she felt rising up. She almost felt sick.

"Don't. You fuck the witch and expect me to turn a blind eye? I will not go anywhere with you. I refuse."

Bonnie dared to say something. "Rebekah…if I may, just go with Kol…he and I were nothing…I can swear it was only that one time. I wasn't aware of you two being…"

"Shut up. I really don't care to hear you. What I am going to do now…" she said turning to Kol who was still standing in front of Bonnie protectively.

Just then the front door opened. Klaus paused in front of the parlor with Stefan literally draped over his shoulder. Caroline followed behind.

"Bon…Is everything alright here?" she asked looking over the room with her best friend standing alone with two originals.

"So far Care…"

Klaus flashed away to put Stefan into one of the spare bedrooms. When he came back and saw the slight damage to his parlor he gave his siblings a menacing look.

"Bonnie, if I can so kindly ask what you're doing in my house?"

"I figured it out. We can do it tonight."

Klaus grew serious realizing the meaning of her words. "Alright out you two and Rebekah be of some use and check on Stefan will you?"

The two youngest originals walked out of the room, only Rebekah thought why Caroline got to stay behind.

Klaus nodded towards Bonnie to begin once Kol shut the doors to the parlor. Caroline sat at the piano bench and observed Bonnie & Klaus. He had to shoo away the thoughts that crept into his mind of the last time Caroline sat on that bench.

He pulled out a vial of Stefan's blood from a case on the shelf and brought it over to Bonnie who was standing at a table with a world map and a globe.

"So finding Stefan's makers will give us the answers you need?" Caroline interjected.

"Yes, love." He replied motioning his fingers to his lips. He knew from experience that witches often needed some peace and quiet to cast spells.

Bonnie began a whispering chant; she held the vial of blood in her hands and knew this was the closest thing they would have to finding Katherine…her blood is what turned Stefan. She put a drop of blood on the map and a drop on the globe while Klaus spun it.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her spell. "_Invenire auctor, invenire Katerina."_

The flames from the few candles in the room rose higher as if doused with gasoline. Caroline watched in awe. She gasped when she saw the drop of blood begin to move on the map laid out in front of Bonnie. Suddenly the globe stops spinning abruptly and the drop of dark red liquid did the same. It traveled downwards and stopped near the middle of the US.

Bonnie's eyes opened and she glanced at the new spots the drops of blood were. Klaus shifted in his stance waiting for the answer.

"She's right here in Chicago."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so if it isn't obvious...the lovely menacing Katherine will be making an appearance. I actually pushed it back next chapter...had to, you'll see ;D<strong>

**What are your thoughts? Opinions? I love reading what any kind of feedback!**

**Remember, reviews=awesomeness.**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	14. Chapter 14

**A thousand apologies for taking so long for an update. September got super busy as it is my birthday month...then there was a huge writer's block moment for me...THEN I started writing all these other drabbles. Thanks for all the continued support on my Klaroline one shots and on this story of course!**

**I promise you won't have to wait 5 weeks for the next chapter. Remember reviews=awesomeness! I love getting your feedback!**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**

* * *

><p>Rebekah flung her clothes out of her luggage and tried to unpack as much as possible. Kol entered her bedroom expecting just that.<p>

"Bekah stop, this is ridiculous. You've forgiven me for worse things than sleeping with a witch."

"Well I'm drawing the line here Kol. You have no business being here…I'm staying in Chicago."

"Rebekah…I would love for you to forgive me or get past this but I won't beg for it. Nor will I apologize for being a vampire. You cannot hold that against me."

"I can if you repeatedly lied to me." Rebekah said finally facing him.

"And what of your attraction to Stefan not too long ago? Klaus' & his relationship and I learning you fancied him were the only two things that kept you from pursuing him. Don't stand there and talk about lying."

Rebekah threw her hands up in exasperation. "You don't get it do you…?"

"Yes Rebekah I do. Bonnie was an attraction, a connection I felt purely on sexual pretenses. That has never happened with anyone else in quite some time…especially a human. But I need you to know it was nothing more than that."

"To you Kol, it was nothing to you…now please leave. I'm tired of this…"

Kol sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket. He may have royally screwed up this one. He turned to walk away. Before stepping out of her room he looked at her again with her head defiant and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I promised it would be us two…I won't leave Chicago without you 'Bekah…"

She exhaled the breath she was holding once he closed the door behind him. She glanced over the mess of clothes she made all over her bedroom…she was second guessing herself…maybe leaving Chicago would be a fresh start…could she really not forgive him?

* * *

><p>She wasn't hard to track at all. Obviously she did her best to keep her distance but none the less he was simply astonished she would still be in Chicago. Sure enough Klaus was on her trail on the outskirts of town in the woods.<p>

He patiently hid in the shadows waiting to spot her. A full moon shone above giving him ample lighting. He had to focus with everything he had to resist the urge to shift. He felt like all his senses were amplified in this setting…

He knew from years of being acquainted with Katherine that she rarely broke from her pattern. Katherine sought out couples...young, old, didn't matter. Only he and Elijah were aware of her ways...they simply never figured out the sadistic reason why she chose to feed that way. Was it because of vengeance…love lost, he couldn't even imagine where to begin.

Soon he caught the smell of blood and the sounds of struggling. He removed himself from his hiding spot to follow the trail he now had. He moved quickly, he needed to get to the bottom of this and return to his Caroline as soon as possible.

Klaus walked into a small clearing in the woods and saw her. He hasn't seen her since compelling her to stay away from him and Stefan...now he was openly seeking her out. He smiled to himself realizing all the lengths he would go to for the people he cared about.

He focused his vision on Katherine feeding on a man while a brunette woman silently sobbed on her knees. He saw Katherine feeding hungrily but keeping her eyes on the woman. He flashed behind her and grabbed her neck releasing the man she was draining. He held her in the air slightly amused that she was struggling to fight him off. He kept her at a distance where she was unable to see who kept her suspended.

He bit into his other wrist and forced the unknown man to drink. The woman looked sick and was obviously compelled to stay put and silent. He then used his own compulsion to make them forget her attack. "Now leave and never turn back. If anyone asks what happened…an animal attacked in the woods."

Katherine froze at the sound of Klaus' voice. How did he find her? Was he finally going to kill her?

"I'm going to set you down now and if you dare run I'll track you down in wolf form and make sure you die a slow and painful death…understand?"

"Yes." She whispered.

He put her down...not too gently and she turned to face him. He saw in her eyes that she was contemplating running.

"Don't even think about it Katerina...I don't need to remind you how punishing I can be…now come along, we have some business to attend to."

She tried her best to show she was unafraid. She sat next to him in a roadster in silence, wondering where they were speeding to. Would Elijah be there...or Stefan…two more vampires she knew most likely wanted her heart and head on a stake. To her surprise they parked in front of the abandoned building that Stefan had his apartment.

Upstairs Bonnie & Elena sit in living room waiting for Klaus. Elena fidgeted with her hands in anticipation. By the end of that night, she could have answers that could change her life forever.

"Are you alright Elena…or at least prepared for what might happen?"

"I don't know Bonnie. I guess I'm just determined to just know. This is what I wanted when I asked Klaus for help…so I suppose—"

The door to the apartment opened and Elena jumped at the sight of a slim brunette with bloodstained clothes and face following in after Klaus. Her eyes were glazed and she looked at the two girls sitting down and facing her.

"Are they food?" she asked Klaus.

"Follow me Katerina. The faster we could get through this the better." He grips on to her hand once more and brings her to the list written in Stefan's closet. "Do you remember these two names here…they were a couple."

"Where is Stefan?" she asked sidetracking from Klaus' question.

Klaus gave a signal to Bonnie which in turn made Katherine clutch her head in agony. "Ok! Ok!"

"One more try, do you remember these two names?"

Katherine flashed a glare to Bonnie who was no doubt Klaus' newest witch. She looked to where Klaus was pointing and nodded yes.

Elena perked up. She knew then she wanted the truth no matter what.

"Let's get to the bottom of this shall we." Klaus replied heading back to the living room to seat the girls at the table. "Elena, are you ready for whatever comes out of this wench's mouth?

Elena briskly nodded and motioned for Klaus to continue. He locked eyes with Katherine to compel nothing but the truth and everything she remembers about that couple.

"I went to go feed alone. Back in those days Stefan was my partner in crime. But that night he wanted to be with you and Rebekah. I wasn't particularly in the mood to be around the originals, so I went on a feeding spree. It took time to find suitable humans but I decided to get back at Stefan for leaving me alone. I sought out a few of Chicago's important people…made their deaths look like horrible accidents."

"I remember that. I remember speaking with my grandmother about those deaths. Everyone thought they were freak accidents…but we knew it was the work of a crazed vampire." Bonnie interjected icily staring at Katherine.

"Anyway…I knew Stefan was too wrapped up in getting rid of me and being with Klaus so I purposely killed a few people and wrote their names down on his pitiful list. My plan worked because Stefan came back late into the night intoxicated…off of booze or blood, I don't know. He barely said a word to me…he just turned on the radio and ignored me. The next morning he started his process; shower, coffee, journaling, wading through his self pity and guilt. I waited for him to look at the 'victims list'; I swear he almost passed out.

He called out for me, almost desperately. I walked over to him and leaned on the door frame. He looked so confused…dragging his hands through his hair and over his face. He asked when he wrote those names down. I lied right in his face and told him the previous night. I told him he came so drunk…stumbling and apologizing to imaginary people and scribbled the list down.

Stefan ate up every word and broke down in my arms…I told him that maybe if he had stayed with me, if we went out and fed together that it wouldn't have gotten that bad. We had good moments after that day…I felt the distance growing between us…before I knew it you compelled me to never come near you guys again." She finished looking at Klaus with a stone cold expression.

"Katerina—"

"It's Katherine."

"Your bloody name is Katerina. It was the name your deceased parents gave you, it was the name that Elijah & I called you in 1492 so it is the damn name I will call you now until your celebrated demise.

As I was saying…the names of the couple I showed you, Grayson & Miranda Fleming were Elena's parents. She and her younger brother were orphaned because of your actions. And to add, Stefan's name has been implicated because of your actions. Elena came to me a few months ago with the knowledge of a vampire being behind the death of her parents. I agreed to help because I saw the love between her and Stefan. I knew it would last a lifetime if Stefan didn't mess it up…and here we are. What would you like to do Elena?"

Elena was jolted out of her racing thoughts when Klaus spoke to her. She didn't even realize she was clutching onto Bonnie's hand the entire time. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"What do you mean?"

"With the knowledge that you were seeking…you have it. It's entirely up to you on our next step. I did my bidding."

Elena stared at Katherine in the eye she thought they bared a slight resemblance.

"Did you ever love Stefan?" she surprised herself with the question that spilled out of her mouth. She thought she would clearly ask why she did it or how she did it but that was what came out.

"Of course, I found him a damaged person…I turned him so we could be together forever…"

"That doesn't sound like love." Elena said.

"And what does? You and him? Listen doll, unless you plan on crossing to the undead side it's a matter of time before he drains you dry."

Elena swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat. She leaned in closer, sitting across from Katherine and narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't know your story. I don't know what made you the kind of vampire you are today. All I know is the love Stefan and I have beats whatever you had with him times a hundred lifetimes. All I know is love isn't manipulation; it isn't about scheming for attention or instigating one's dark side."

Tears began streaming down Elena's face as she searched for any kind of remorse on Katherine's.

"I know that I'm a stronger person today with my brother and my best friends by my side. I know the day I met Stefan is the day my sadness started wearing away. And I know that right now all I want is to see Stefan and to have you suffer until I say when."

Elena boldly stood up from her chair. "Klaus, do what you want…I'll be at the club."

Klaus smirked and folded his hands in front of him as Elena walked out while Bonnie followed. "Tell Caroline I'll be by a bit later." He called after the two girls.

"Oh this will be fun…" he said turning to Katherine and catching the look of utter fear she had.

* * *

><p>Caroline grew anxious. She performed once and began her routine of mingling with the club goers but she did all absent mindedly. Where were Bonnie &amp; Elena…did Klaus find that Katherine lady. She sat with Jeremy and his buddies not being able to stop staring at the entrance.<p>

She breathed a sigh of relief when Bonnie walked and Elena following close behind. Bonnie's eyes met with Caroline and she nodded towards the back. She followed them to Elena's office and shut the door behind her immediately.

"You look gorgeous tonight Care…" Elena said.

"Thank you…but from your red puffy eyes and the sound of your voice…we shouldn't be talking about me. Did everything…did Klaus…"

Elena sat in her office chair. "Stefan didn't do it." Saying the phrase that's been repeating in her head since she left his apartment. Saying it out loud seemed to have ignited a fresh set of tears. "He didn't do it." She repeated again allowing it to sink in.

Caroline's heart broke. She saw the conflict of emotions on Elena's face. It was the same look she saw when she stared in the mirror and thought long and hard about her and Klaus' relationship.

"Listen…'Lena, no one will judge you if you want to run straight into Stefan's arms…I saw him when Klaus brought him home earlier…he's killing himself Elena. Starving himself off of all blood and just drowning in his heartache and horrible liquor. You two need each other."

"Care, you didn't see Katherine, you didn't hear what she said…Stefan has that in him. We're kidding ourselves if we think we can live normal lives with these…these men! How in the world can we be happy forever? Heartbreak is waiting for us down the road!"

"Elena, I'm choosing to be happy today and hopefully the day after that and the day after that. I can't limit myself off of love and happiness because of the possible heartbreak in the future. Klaus is my everything…I can't—I won't live without him. And we all how you feel about Stefan…"

Elena rested her head in her hands…her head and heart went back to that place when she knew she loved Stefan but kept him at a distance. Caroline was right, she just didn't know where to go from here.

A knock came at the door and Klaus poked his head through. Caroline's mood instantly lifted.

"Um…Elena…someone is here to see you."

She felt exhausted from that night's events…she wasn't in the brightest mood to entertain anyone. "Who is it Klaus?"

"Its Stefan."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I felt like this was the hardest chapter I've ever written...haha. Love you guys, R&amp;R<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't want to ramble on but just to answer some questions or clear things up, the following is not a part of this story: doppelgangers, Damon Salvatore, white oak stakes, Mystic Falls or anything else not mentioned I guess. I really hope you guys like this chapter as it has been a long time coming. There's been so many changes in this one alone, tried to make it a bit lengthier as well. Next update is tomorrow or the next day! Enjoy and of course, please leave your feedback in the reviews or in my inbox, they really do help me!**

**XOXO-Steph**

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus all left Stefan and Elena in her office, they obviously needed time to talk. Bonnie asked Klaus what he did with Katherine once they made their way through the hallway that led to the open club where the rest of Chicago drank merrily with no clue of what was going on in the back office.<p>

"I bit her."

"How is that supposed to make her suffer?" Bonnie angrily whispered careful not to let anyone else overhear.

"A werewolf's bite is fatal to a vampire dear…which I probably should've mentioned before…I'm a bit of both." Klaus replied with a smirk.

Bonnie froze with shock. Did he just say both…a werewolf and a vampire? She couldn't believe how much she had yet to learn. How in the world could she handle all the information coming to her…how would they deal with having vampires and werewolves in their lives now? She wished she had her grams to guide her through all of the chaos. Bonnie shook off her anxiety and got back in the moment.

She did feel hopeful with the prospect of justice being served to Katherine. Without wanting to, her mind thought of Kol…and if he was the same as Klaus. She joined Klaus at a table where one of the cigarette girls instantly brought over champagne and asked them if they needed anything. Bonnie had the bill for later on in the night. She would go on after Caroline til closing and see to it that Elena left with Jeremy or a security.

Klaus on the other hand couldn't be bothered as his eyes remained on Caroline and the way the light picked up on the jewels around her wrist and neck. She made her way to the stage and the room fell silent. When she was in a room, everyone had no choice but to be captivated by her.

Caroline regained her composure to sing another song. She dedicated it to a certain Brit that stole her heart. Klaus watched her every movement from his seat like the first night he saw her. Back then all he wanted was to know her and tonight he rejoiced that he knew and loved her unconditionally.

* * *

><p>Stefan leaned on the door with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging down. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.<p>

"Elena...I—I am so sorry. I can't even put into words how utterly apologe—"

"Stefan that's enough, I accept your apology." Elena said getting up from her desk chair. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked up with his shining green eyes and massive drops of tears fell from them as he tried desperately to blink them away.

She walked over to him and did what her body told her to do. She held him; she hugged him as tightly as she could as he broke down in her arms. She felt his body's weakness and his ragged breathing as he cried in her embrace.

He missed her with every fiber in his being. He fully realized how much hurt he was in now that he was in her arms.

She wiped away her tears she wasn't aware were falling. "Stefan…Caroline told me how her and Klaus found you…you have to feed."

Stefan took a deep breath and pulled away from Elena. He looked into her brown eyes for the first time in what seemed like centuries.

"I'll worry about that later…" he replied with a shaky breath. He had sobered up waiting in Klaus' home. He could practically hear all the heartbeats in Chicago. Blood was all he could think about. She was right; he needed to feed but not now, not when he was finally reunited with her.

"Stefan…we have so much to talk about. You never told me about what Klaus did for you or about Katherine…"

"Please let's not talk about her…I love you Elena…and if I could've ever prevented you from listening to her, meeting her…I just—you never deserved that. You never deserved any of this."

Elena sighed and looked at Stefan. She couldn't help but feel the need to help him, even after everything she's been through. She began unbuttoning the cuff of her sleeve.

"Stefan…just feed from me right here…we can talk here for as long as we need to; or go home and talk there…whatever we need to do…okay?"

He looked at her wrist with such a strong bloodlust. His mind instantly flooded with how wonderful the taste was when he fed from her for the first time. He never wanted blood so much in his life before. She held out her delicate wrist with its enticing olive complexion…he knew that if he bit into her wrist right then, that part of him wouldn't be able to stop. He came to his senses when his eyes darted across her face and found her eyes.

"Elena I can't…I would hurt you…even more so than I've already had."

"Are you sure? I can just tell you when to stop—"

"It doesn't work that way. Can we just...meet at your place tomorrow morning? Klaus will make sure I'm alright. I need to—I need to be well enough so we can talk." He replied as best as he could. He was really struggling with how close Elena was to him. He forced himself to take a few steps back. He desperately needed blood but he damn sure wasn't going to take any from Elena. "I'll go find him and I'll just meet you for breakfast…"

Elena nodded. All she wanted was for them to go back, go back to the first day they met, the first time they had dinner and spoke for hours, the first time she shared a secret with him.

Stefan left her office and she stood there with a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if what they had would ever come back. A familiar dull pain started aching in her chest and she knew the ache all too well, the pain of her heart breaking for what felt like the hundredth time.

* * *

><p>Kol knew he should have gone to another speakeasy. He knew plenty that were open with the same kind of liquor. He knew he should have stayed home and begged for Rebekah's forgiveness and move on, keep his promise to her. He also knew that deep down he wanted one more chance to see her. One last shot at seeing her green eyes dance with mischief, her full lips turn up into a smirk whenever he said something troublesome.<p>

He walked into _Elena's_ into the early morning when most party goers were headed back home satisfied with their night or staying behind too drunk to even move.

Inside wasn't crowded at all. But there she was, sitting on the edge of the stage with her legs crossed and a short flapper dress. She sang with just the piano accompanying her and watched couples slow dance to her lazy singing.

_ "I've got trouble, trouble, trouble…always knocking at my door…"_

Bonnie saw him, standing at the edge of the dance floor staring at her underneath the brim of his hat. How ironic Kol would show up looking dangerously sexy while she sang a song entitled _Trouble_. She couldn't help but grin as she finished the song and saw him pull his hands out of his pockets to applaud her.

Last call was made so Bonnie hung the microphone on its stand and hopped off the stage and slowly went to Kol.

"Shouldn't you be halfway to New York by now?" she said crossing her arms.

He licked his lips before answering, "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" He waited for it, the smirk that would melt him and make him want to lay out all his desires and frustrations on her right on the bar.

She turned away from him and walked towards the back, heading to her dressing room. And there it was; he caught the beginning of the devilish grin as she walked away and he had no choice but to follow.

Bonnie opened her door to her dressing room and kicked off her heels. "May I ask, what are you doing here Kol?

"I came to see you…"

"Well yes, that's obvious, but last time I checked Rebekah still wants to decapitate me and you two are vampire siblings that actually….well you know."

Kol swatted his hand in the air, "That doesn't matter, what matters is that for the first time in an extremely long time I find myself drawn to this…to you…no matter the consequences." He replied with his brows knit together as he heard himself admit what he thought, out loud. "I like you. Quite a bit actually."

Bonnie closed the space between them by slowly taking her steps toward him and assessing his facial expression. She stood so close to him he felt the heat emanating from her skin. "So you like me huh?"

He leaned in closer, his breath gracing her skin just enough to ignite a chill down her spine. "I do…what do you suggest I do about that?" Kol murmured fully knowing where this little exchange was going to lead them.

She took a step back with her arms still crossed and relished at the shocked expression on his face as he almost tumbled forward. Bonnie smirked at the handsome original, "I know exactly what you can do about it; but first I want you to answer some questions for me."

Kol stood stunned at the witch's ability to get him so antsy. "Questions?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you a hybrid like your brother?" she asked still in the same defiant stance away from him.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Like Nik? Oh no. We don't share the werewolf gene…he's the only one out of all of us..."

"Why's that?" she pressed on.

Kol inserted his hands back into his pockets and figured she wouldn't stop with her questions. He gave his shoulders a shrug, "Well we turned as vampires together as a family, it wasn't til afterwards I discovered that Nik's father was a werewolf and of course the man we all called father is not…hence why he's the only hybrid, get it?"

Bonnie nodded. "So you've met other witches I presume?"

"Yes…my mother was one."

Bonnie's eyes lit up with that fact. "So was mine…" she grinned and began to circle around Kol in her dressing room…keeping her arms crossed afraid she wouldn't keep her hands to herself.

"Last question…do you believe in fate Kol?"

His eyes bored straight into hers while he contemplated her question. There was something about her, matter of fact…everything about her that produced a small burn in his stomach every time he thought of her, looked at her. He knew it was different than whatever he felt in the past or what he had with Rebekah.

"Now I do."

"Interesting…"

He couldn't take it any longer. He flashed in front of her and pinned her against the door without a moment's notice. Her hands couldn't work fast enough to take off his clothes; she wanted his skin against hers. She moaned against his mouth and raised her leg to wrap around his hip.

His lips explored her jaw line and laid delectable kisses down her neck. His hand traveled from kneading her breast to brushing his thumb against her lips. She smiled and darted her tongue to lick his finger and take it within her mouth.

A low growl grew in his throat when he felt her hands travel south and rest on the fly of his pants. He immediately stopped nipping below her ear and pressed both palms against the door. He braced himself on either side of her head and looked into her eyes again.

Bonnie resisted plunging her hand into the waistband of his slacks. She raised her eyebrow with an inquisitive look. "Any questions for me?"

"Wanna head back to stage and give people a real show?"

Bonnie responded by reaching behind her and locking the door to her dressing room, ensuring they wouldn't be interrupted.

Kol took hold of her wrists and leaned in to her ear. "Don't move a muscle." He felt his fangs protruding as he caught the sweet scent of her arousal. She stood completely still against the door and merely watched as he undressed her from her costume, leaving her to stand in nothing but her thigh high stockings.

"Touch yourself."

Bonnie trembled slightly at the feel of his breath against her neck again. Casting a look down all she could see was her bare skin barely touching his clothed upper body. Her hips tilting towards his, wanting that sweet connection. Her hand traveled lightly down the side of her waist to place it over her sweet mound, she trailed a finger through her wetness and raised it to her mouth.

Instantly Kol grabbed her wrist before she could get a taste. "Me first…"She tensed as she felt his lips close around her glistening finger. He took his time, lightly swirling his tongue around it. He moved his lips to gently kiss her giving her a taste and moving to the soft skin of her neck, licking it smoothly, every touch feeling better than the last. His hands explored her body further, running over her thighs, moving up over her hips, feeling the curves of her waist and moving to caress her ample breast. Taking the time he didn't get to spend before.

Bonnie's eyes remained closed, relishing in all of the sensations he made her feel. Suddenly she was in his arms being carried to the couch against the wall. Kol sat her down and knelt in front of her. She voluntarily opened her legs as he discarded the shirt and suit jacket he was wearing. Her legs spread wider as she felt his hot breath against it. She could sense his lips getting closer, barely touching the skin on her inner thighs. His tongue snaked out, running it along the full length of her hot wet opening, her legs now, still in the stockings, opened as wide as she could get them, allowing him full-unrestricted access to her. It was absolute bliss. Her breathing became heavier by the second, but she wanted to hold back, make it last.

Just as Bonnie planned to take control, she felt a finger enter her. It slid in easily, stroking the roof of inside her. A second joined it, gently fucking her as his tongue continued to circle her clit. It was becoming too much, she would come undone soon. She clenched around his fingers and yelled his name, "Oh my god, Kol." The need of being inside her overwhelmed him, "Stand up." He commanded.

It was Kol's turn to sit down on the couch; he was more than ready to be connected to the sweet warmth his fingers were experiencing. She helped him remove his pants immediately. With his feet planted on the floor, she approached him, straddling him slightly, gently placing a hand on each shoulder. Reaching round behind, she took a hold of his erect penis, and guided it towards her. Slowly she felt herself opening to accommodate him, feeling every last inch of him penetrate her. Bonnie raised slowly a little and then sank back down, feeling his pelvic bone push against her throbbing clit, her ass sitting against his thighs. She leaned forward to kiss him deeply, opening her legs a little wider as Kol guided her hips with every thrust. She felt it; she felt the pressure of the two bodies trapping and massaging her clit. She pushed further against him, feeling him buck up into her. It was a feeling so amazing if someone asked her to explain it she would be at a loss for words. Leaning forward she rested her hands on his shoulders and the back of the couch, allowing him to grab her ass with both hands, and thrust into her.

"Oh fuck," she cried out. She pushed down again, grinding against him, feeling her orgasm stirring deep inside. She could feel it building, radiating out from her groin, spreading through her body, down her legs and into her toes, she dizzy with arousal as it hit her. She picked up the pace of her grinding as her walls tightened around his cock as she felt him get even harder and cry out in ecstasy, coming hard with her.

"Yes!" she screamed. The sensation overwhelmed her. Kol bucked underneath her still erect and lay panting on the couch. She lay on his chest, not wanting to remove the feeling of him inside of her. Kol listened to the steady the beat of her heart as they lay together, not speaking or even looking at each other. He lazily rubbed her back coaxing her to fall asleep. The silence only disturbed by a knock at her door followed by a voice Kol was not expecting to hear.

"Bonnie? It's me, Rebekah."

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at home, Klaus took Stefan back out. Helping him regain strength and sense the only way a vampire could. He rushed back after seeing to it that Stefan didn't go on another moonshine bender and left him with a new journal to occupy him till he was set to meet with Elena the next morning. Klaus climbed into bed next Caroline and tucked her curls behind her ear. She even looked spectacular in her nightgown and sleep mask on her forehead.<p>

"Is Stefan…uh…situated?" Caroline asked finishing rubbing her night cream into her hands and neck. Klaus' gaze followed the motions of her delicate fingers passing over the length of her neck. Instinctively he went to nuzzle the very spot and inhale the fragrance from the lotion. His lips found the supple skin and kissed it.

"Nik, I asked if Stefan is alright!"

"Shh, Care, he is as fine as he could be right now."

Caroline sighed, partly from exasperation of Klaus not listening to her and partly from the feeling of his mouth on her skin. "Nik, I want to talk come on."

"Alright we'll talk. But you can't deny you weren't enjoying that…Stefan is fine, we fed quickly, had a quick chat, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Was anyone…well did anyone live?"

"We didn't kill anyone Caroline. Stefan is a fragile place at the moment."

"You took care of him." She said smiling, "Thank you Nik, thank you for helping my best friend, dealing with Katherine and for helping your best friend."

"No need to thank me when it was all for you, the compassion, the solutions to problems, the humanity tying it all together, all of it is for you Caroline."

"How did you know Katherine? We never speak about your past in detail…"

Klaus sighed and held her hand in his. "I'd rather not have my past and Katherine's demise taint how you see me. I've done some terrible things."

"I'm not the naïve girl everyone thinks me to be. We're in love with each other and I'm already in too deep to turn my back on you now. I know that living for as long as you have has without a doubt brought upon enemies…and bloodshed. I know you Nik, you protect what you love."

"Elijah told me that once a very long time ago when we were human. When I was a boy I threatened the life of another boy in our village. He was taunting Rebekah & Kol for ages, we three are the closest in age but I was still the big brother. The boy had a beloved goat which Kol and I took and fed our family with. Our family didn't ask any questions but when the boy went around asking if anyone saw his goat, I took pleasure in telling him our feast of his bloody goat was delicious. I told him to never even look at my siblings the wrong way again or he'd be next. To this day I think about that time when I feel the urge to protect what I love." He kissed the back of her hand and bore his eyes into hers. "I want you to know Caroline, that in all my years have I ever been more aware of my protective nature or how deeply I can love."

Caroline pecked his lips and settled into the large bed. "Well consider me eternally grateful. As soon as I go home tomorrow to check on Elena I will—"

"What do you mean go home?"

"To the Gilbert House silly, I'm going to give Elena her space for the time being, besides she has Bonnie and Jeremy if anything—"

"Caroline I'm still confused."

"Well then stop interrupting! What's the confusion about?"

"You don't consider _here_ your home? After everything…what I've professed to you? This is very much your home now as it is mine."

Caroline cupped Klaus' cheek and bit the inside of hers. She chose her next words carefully. "Honey…I practically grew up in that place. That's where all my memories are. I can't count this as my home, not without a legitimate reason. Our love isn't enough to others."

"And what is a legitimate reason?" Klaus murmured.

"A ring, the prospect of creating a family…society will chew me up and spit me out at the thought of me living with a man unmarried. Already I have whispers in my ear on the path of my future. I want to be a singer Nik…that's my dream, that's always been my dream."

Klaus sighed. He felt the strains of their different natures tugging at their relationship. Every day he watched out for it, hoping it wouldn't pull her away from him. He didn't want to dwell on it, Caroline was his, the love he's always wanted, the best friend was now his in that moment.

"One day at a time right?"

She sighed and kissed his forehead. "One day at a time."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews=love!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Her clothes were strewn everywhere. With the little sleep she got the night prior she actually got up right after dawn to get ready. Elena didn't even consider herself that kind of girl to spend eternity getting ready to look flawless for the attention of a guy. She would scoff at Caroline or other girls who took a considerable amount of time primping themselves all for a man. But this wasn't any man, this was Stefan. She had all the answers she wanted except the ones concerning their future. This morning for them would be a critical one. How would they move past this?

Rosie came in as Elena brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Ms. Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore is here to see you. A breakfast meeting I'm told."

"Oh wow, ok. Sure. Rosie do I um, look fine to you?"

"You look swell Ms. Gilbert! As usual of course, should I tell Mr. Salvatore you'll be down or…?"

Elena took one final look in her vanity and turned towards the door. "I'll see to him myself, if you can be a doll and tidy up the clothes I threw everywhere."

"Sure thing, he's in the foyer."

Her heart wouldn't stop racing, the outcome to this much overdue conversation could turn out so many different ways. She started her descent down the stairs and saw him facing away with a bouquet of fresh flowers in his hand.

He tensed the moment he heard her bedroom door open and close and her distinct fragrance traveled through the air straight to him. Stefan didn't know what to think of her rapid heartbeat, it sounded like something between fear and anxiousness, neither in his favor. He turned around the second he heard her step hit the last stair.

"You're looking a lot better…" She told him. He looked casual; his hair which seemed longer wasn't slicked back all the way, he honestly looked 100% better than he did last night in her office at the club.

"Thank you, I am better…especially now facing you again. You look absolutely beautiful Elena." He said handing her the bouquet of orchids he always got for her. "These are for you." She smiled and brought the bouquet up to her nose to take in the aroma.

"I thought we could go out to the patio since it's kind of our tradition."

Stefan couldn't help but take in the view of her entire body once she led their way to the outside patio. She wore her hair the way he always liked it, soft waves cascading over one shoulder. Elena looked positively flawless in an ivory silk blouse with a low scooped back showcasing her just as silky, smooth skin. The waistband of her long pleated chiffon tan skirt was encrusted with a variety of gems and sequins. Everything about her seemed ethereal.

They took a seat across from each other and instinctively Stefan held her hand on the tabletop. Elena had thought long and hard about what exactly she wanted to say to Stefan but as soon as her hand was in his she forgot. The feeling of how right it felt was the only thought she could conjure up.

Elena and Stefan sat in a comfortable silence, simply taking it all in. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and matched his breath with hers. Soon enough he murmured that he in his darkest times, he thought he would never have her hand in his again.

"Stefan, why didn't you tell me about Katherine" Elena whispered "...about your past?"

"There was barely anything to tell. Apparently Klaus compelled me to forget a lot of the time I had spent with her…a lot of the things we did together. Everything seemed to unravel just when we really started sharing more with each other…"

"I get it, I do. I have no doubt that you would've told me if you knew. Did Klaus fill you in on what happened when—"

"You don't have to repeat it, he hold me everything last night after I…" "After you what?"

"After I fed, Elena I never meant you hurt you which is idiotic considering how…different we area. All I feel is my love for you and my hunger, my thirst. You have to know that I'm always going to feel that. Even as strongly as how I feel about you. When I relish too much in the feeling, that's when I lose control. The darker side consumes me…and I end up killing…gruesomely."

Elena swallowed the invisible knot lodged in her throat. "Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to scare me away?"

"I just—I'm not. I need you to know the truth; I need you to know all sides of me."

"Do you think I'm ignoring the obvious fact that your very nature is to kill? I'm not. Stefan, I'm a strong person, I'm a believer. My best friend is a witch, my other best friend loves a hybrid, my parents were killed by a vampire, my little brother and I practically run Chicago on illegitimate business. And the love of my life is a vampire. I wouldn't be where I am today or who I am…without any of those factors. Without you, Stefan."

It was Stefan's turn to gulp down the emotion trapped in his throat. He gave her his undivided attention. He knew deep down, they made each other better people. She brought out the best in his humanity and he brought out the best in hers. "And the love of my life is human…so where do you propose we go from here?"

"How does my bedroom sound?" Elena replied grinning.

* * *

><p>Rebekah knocked on the door once more. The lingering employees of the club all confirmed that Bonnie didn't leave <em>Elena's<em> yet. If she wasn't in her dressing room, where exactly could she be? She needed to speak with the witch, on womanly terms and hopefully not make an attempt to kill her.

"Bonnie, I can hear your heartbeat through the door; I promise I'll be on my best behavior. I just want to talk."

Bonnie smoothed over her hair and quickly put on her robe. Kol flashed behind the door and wanted to disappear in to the wall. This was not happening. At Kol's signal Bonnie opened the door to her dressing room leaving the smallest opening so Rebekah could see a portion of her face.

"I'm getting dressed to head on home…something I can help you with?"

"Can I come in? I wanted to have a chat woman to woman…"

"All due respect I'd rather not talk in a closed off dressing room in the back of the club.

"Understandable. I'll be sitting outside at the bar."

Bonnie closed the door and locked it again, knowing full well that a measly lock wouldn't keep Rebekah out if she truly wanted to get in. She threw a glare to Kol ready to let him have it. He leaned in the corner behind the door stark naked and motioned for Bonnie to not say a word with the possibility of Rebekah hearing them.

She rolled her eyes and got dressed in her simple shift dress to head home after "chatting" with Rebekah. Grabbing a piece of stationary from her vanity drawer she scribbled a message to Kol, to meet her at the Gilbert House before lunch. Handing it to him and taking one last look at his toned physique Bonnie winked at him and left her dressing room to see yet another original.

Bonnie found her at the bar sipping what appeared to be water. "Considering our not so pleasant history" said Bonnie taking a seat next to her "We should keep this brief. The sun is up and I'm personally exhausted."

"Yes, well to keep it to the point of me coming here…despite all the times I tried to take your life, I found I really should be upset at myself and not with you."

"Excuse me?"

"Elijah & Klaus have always warned me of my knack for falling for the wrong person…it's partly my fault for being involved with Kol. Over the years it's been a quite…delicate situation. But you love who you love and I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, staying in Chicago or moving to New York.

Despite feeling sympathetic for the somber vampire next to her, Bonnie started to think what her future would be like in New York if it included the impulsive original she just couldn't shake. "Why is the decision so hard to make?"

"I've always stuck by Nik's side…really through thick and thin. I don't even recall a lifetime without him. We've always been _the_ pair out of all us ya know. Elijah & Finn are always away; Kol is a loose cannon but likes to lay low. Nik has been the one to just live his life, embrace his nature, and embrace me." Rebekah sighed and turned towards Bonnie "You have to know I would give any and everything to be human again."

"Rebekah…there's just an attraction between Kol and I, nothing more…as of yet. If you'd want to take advice from a little witch like me; try branching out on your own? You may be stronger without your family. For all you know, this could be fate."

Bonnie hopped off the barstool and adjusted her dress, signaling to the driver Elena & Jeremy assigned for her she was ready to leave.

"Have you seen him?"

Her ears perked up to the blonde original's question. "Seen who?"

"Kol. Have you seen him or has he come to see you?"

"Not lately." Bonnie grabbed her purse "Come on, I'll see you out."

Rebekah obliged and decided she had plenty of thinking to do. Kol was with a doubt lying to her. They always had problems, the main one being Niklaus. But he was no longer a concern so she simply thought to herself that the only dilemma they faced was Bonnie. She may just need to rid the problematic witch from their lives once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, no Klaroline this chapter but trust me, chapter 17 is Klaroline all up &amp; down that chap lol. With a major plot turn (not exactly a twist) for their relationship. And mini yay for Stelena! Took a bit to update because I realized there wasn't enough development between this chapter and the next one for RebekolKennett. I don't know about you guys, but I totally dig this kind of love triangle lol. **

**Anyhoodles, The Originals/TVD 4x20 airs tonight. Happy Watching!**

**Reviews=love & PM=party in my inbox**

**XXOO,**

**Steph**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for the recent follows and favorites of this story. I'll put a larger note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Stefan watched his fingers intertwine with hers in the sunlight peeking through the windows. They lay side by side underneath her covers so effortlessly. Elena brought their hands closer and kissed his knuckles. His arm cradled her head as she lazily stared at the ceiling. She really didn't want to drift away into a nap but she felt the sweet slumber calling out to her.<p>

They made love for what seemed like forever. She felt every part of Stefan, every touch, stroke, shiver. She felt the love he had for her every time they locked eyes; she felt the sincerity behind every kiss. Elena wanted nothing more than to stay where they were, laying in nothing but peace, skin to skin.

Stefan was the first to break their comfortable silence. "What time are you headed to the club?"

"Don't know, don't care."

Stefan chuckled and turned slightly towards Elena. "We can't possibly stay here all day. I'm sure someone's gonna come calling for you between your brother, Caroline or Bonnie."

"Let's barricade the door and ignore them. I probably won't hear them anyhow over my moaning and groaning." Elena replied huskily, eyes half shut.

While smirking Stefan feigned ignorance, "Is that so? What on earth could be happening in your bedroom if you're moaning and groaning…?"

"Shut your trap and come here." Elena replied, pulling him over to her for a kiss. Soon enough she was underneath him relishing in the weight on top of her, for her it had been way too long since being able to touch his body. Instinctively her hips arched towards his as if they haven't just finished making love. Stefan moaned against her neck, he felt the sweet pressure of his fangs wanting to escape his gums. "Did I ever tell you you're trouble Elena Gilbert…?"

Elena quickly changed their position so she could straddle him and continue with her ministrations. "I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Salvatore." She said in a breathy tone in between kisses. She purposely began grinding hips wanting to be closer.

"Don't even think about starting something you can't finish. Let's just…be." Stefan said half regretting his statement. Elena rolled her eyes; she supposed she could pace herself. She climbed off of lap and went back into their position of laying side by side.

"Tell me something…do you ever miss being human?"

"Sometimes…the older I become as a vampire, the less I miss it. I don't know if I truly miss being a human being or the pure humanity of it all."

"Your humanity isn't gone Stefan. I can see it in your eyes."

"Only because I'm looking at you. I thought I lost it completely the night before I met you."

"Tell me about that…"

"That night went by in a blur. Klaus, Rebekah & I were causing trouble just to cause trouble. I remember using compulsion on a man to drink his wife's blood at our table…I don't know why I did it, mainly to impress Klaus I guess. Show him I could be his level, rise to his standards. We got a private room and just binged on blood. Partied with no regard to the lives we were affecting and would end up taking. When we awoke in the morning I felt I truly hit my rock bottom I picked a fight with Klaus in the hopes he would be angry enough to just kill me. We made plans to party again that night at a new speakeasy he heard of and I just went along with it. I knew I wasn't myself anymore, I was lost…"

"Do you think you found yourself again when we began our relationship?"

"Elena I believe that morning you smiled at me is when I found myself…"

Her heart swelled at the words. She couldn't believe after what they've been through they arrived at that point. "So…how did Klaus help you last night?"

"We traveled away from the city; he helped me focus on what was important. He even gave me a new journal to record things in. "

"Is that all?"

Stefan grinned at her, fully knowing the tone behind her questions about Klaus. "Please trust me when I say, that phase of our relationship died long before I met you…he is so preoccupied with Caroline, I'm just a measly dot on the timeline of Klaus Mikaelson's life."

"I'm sorry, it's just…something that pops into my mind every now and again."

"No need to apologize. It's you Elena and it will always be you."

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the Gilbert House and was greeted by Rosie who looked exceptionally cheerful.<p>

"Morning Rosie, is Elena around?"

"Well…at the moment she might be occupied…"

"Doing what?"

"Stefan Salvatore..."

"Rosie!" Caroline replied giggling.

"I'm sorry Miss Caroline! I'm just glad she seemed back to her old self this morning…besides that there was a phone call for you this morning!"

"Probably just Nik making sure I got here in one piece."

"Nope, it was a very professional sounding man. He wants you to come and audition for a New York show! I've been bursting at the seams waiting to give you the message!"

Caroline froze she repeated the line in her head over and over 'He wants you to come & audition for a New York show'

"Miss Caroline?"

"I have to tell Bonnie! Thanks Rosie!" the bubbly blonde yelled as she raced up the stairs to find Bonnie. She burst through the bedroom doors and hopped onto the bed and on top of a sleeping Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett! Wake up and start packing."

"Carolinnneeee." Bonnie groaned.

"Rise and shine, I'm serious!"

The young witch begrudgingly sat up in bed and threw glares at her best friend. "Care, I came in when the sun was rising…why can't I sleep and where am I packing for?"

"New York City! We have so much to do. Some big shot wants me to audition for a show. You have to come Bonnie, they have to see you if they see me."

"I—I don't know what to say."

"Say yes! We have to tell Elena!"

The girls giggled and made their way to her room. Caroline knocked tentatively on the door to Elena's bedroom. "Miss Gilbert, I know you may be in the middle of a, um, sweet reunion but Bonnie & I have urgent news to share."

Elena opened the door to her room and allowed the girls in. Caroline was surprised when she saw the opulent master bedroom tidy with only Elena in it.

"Not to sound like a nosy neighbor but where's—"

"Stefan left as soon as he heard you come in the house. What's this urgent news?"

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other and proclaimed together, "We have so much to talk about!"

* * *

><p>Kol entered the house on a mission to find the incessant blonde. "Rebekah! 'Bekah where are you?"<p>

"You know little brother, if I wasn't in such a good mood I would throw you out of my house for barging in like that. Calm down she's in her room."

Kol looked at Klaus and didn't dare question why he was in a good mood. Before he had a chance to get to Rebekah's room, Klaus spoke again. "What did you do this time?"

"She showed up at _Elena's_ again while Bonnie was there. Elijah made it clear to her—to both of us, to steer clear from the club…also seeing if she made up her mind about New York yet."

"Be careful Kol…if she's smart enough she'll ask how you would know in the first place that's where she went this morning. You know what they say, '_Hell hath no fury…_'."

Kol knew Rebekah was definitely smart enough. And Rebekah scorned would be worst than hell. He made his way to her room and took a deep breath.

Before his knuckles could land on the door to knock it swung open and revealed a scantily clad Rebekah.

"What's with the shouting? What do you want?"

"I—uh…I wanted to see what your decision was on leaving Chicago. "He replied.

Rebekah's only response to Kol outside her bedroom door was merely raising a brow at him.

"Rebekah, I won't ask again. " "Ask what?"

Kol rolled his eyes in frustration and walked past her in the doorway to take a seat on her bed.

"I need you to know that your answer needs to be a clear yes or no. I also need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. You know out of every and anyone in my life you're the most important."

Crossing her arms and putting on an indifferent attitude, Rebekah replied, "That's funny, from your actions I would've guessed you were the most important in your life…"

"Human or vampire, you've always known me to be selfish. I don't see why it's such a big deal that I found another girl attractive. When we spend time apart months even years, what on earth do you possibly think I'm doing? Meditating till we reunited?"

She hated his sarcasm. "How dare you come here, beg me to go away with you and casually insult me?"

Kol stood and walked the few steps to stand directly in front of her. "Beg? As I've said. I'm seeing if you changed your mind. I already posed the question to you sweetheart. And what you would call a casual insult is nothing but the truth."

"And you do not understand I'm not an imbecile! Of course I'm aware what you're capable of when we're apart! It's the sheer fact that we're together! You came to Chicago to be with me and shamelessly went after some witch in front of my face."

"Why are you being this difficult? All of this isn't worth it if you continue like this…"

She slapped him; hard. "And now I'm not even worth it? Get out Kol."

Kol raised his hand to cup her cheek to turn this around; this wasn't what he intended when he made his way over to the house. Rebekah shoved his hand and grabbed his neck to and flashed them backwards onto her bed. All she saw was red as her right hand tightened around his neck and her left pinned his wrist down against the mattress. Before she could seriously cut the air flow to his lungs Kol got the upper hand and reversed their position. Straddling her and breathing heavily he held her down and didn't control his next action.

Leaning down he kissed her with the anger he felt and felt hers reciprocated in the kiss. They broke apart briefly and he caught the look in her eye that allowed him to go further. He pulled the front of her robe open and quickly lowered his mouth to her left breast. Sucking incredibly hard on her erect nipple, each movement with his lips and tongue had her gasp for air. Releasing the grip he had on her wrists he lowered his hand to thumb over her right breast. He teased her there having her body arch into his hand. He wasted no time with Rebekah, a second ago they were fighting and now his tongue was traveling down her body to meet at her warm center. Kol traced the outside of her lips with the tip of his tongue, massaging the folds of skin around it gently. She moaned her delight and grabbed a hold of his hair garnering his attention. "Inside," she said, "I want you inside."

Kol felt deep down he was conflicted. He wanted her; she lay naked before him waiting to be taken, whether out of anger or attraction she spoke the words clear as day. Whether or not he could go through with it having just been with Bonnie was another matter entirely.

While palming her mound, he inserted his middle finger into her and heard her take a breath through her teeth. She was more than ready for him, he could tell from her moans and the way she clenched onto him when he let his index finger join his other and increased the pace. He kept applying pressure with the upper part of his palm, pushing and stimulating her clitoris. Wanting to get her off since there was no turning back. Rebekah began bucking her hips forward in time with his motions, as Kol curled his fingers inward touching the front of her inner walls. Fully aware of that being her spot a stream of praise and curses flew from Rebekah's mouth.

"Fuck, yes, right there Kol don't stop..."

Knowing she was close he increased his motions even faster. He could feel her walls inside begin to pulsate with a life of their own. She was gasping for air when the spasms hit, fully arching her back away from the bed and grabbing onto his hair.

Rebekah exhaled deeply riding her high and shutting her eyes to get rid of the stars. She barely felt when Kol slipped off the bed and took a seat across the room by the balcony windows.

She lazily repositioned herself to face him, "That's not what I meant when I said I wanted you inside of me but I'll take it..."

Kol merely looked at her, confused more than ever on where they stood. "Rebekah what did you speak to Bonnie about earlier this morning?"

"We had a heart to heart. I told her I wasn't upset with her, I was upset with myself

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"That we should fight more often."

"That's not what I mean Rebekah."

Rebekah sat up on her bed, tucking her legs underneath her and draping the silk robe over her bare chest. Her expression turned cold as she looked at him. "Shouldn't you be more concerned on why I haven't asked you how you would know I even spoke with Bonnie this morning? I could smell her on you the moment you walked in here."

Kol knew there was no hiding it so he kept silent.

"She lied when I asked her about you because I smelled you on her. I thought of all the different ways I can kill her or make you suffer. But she said something to me that all of this could be fate and I could be stronger without you or even by Nik's side. I need to learn that I don't need to be dependent on anyone. I'm an original vampire; I can make my own rules much as you boys live by yours. Thank you for pleasuring me, but I'll kindly ask you to leave."

"Rebekah…"

"Just go to her Kol. Do as you please. You seem to forget that we live on for eternity so we're bound to end up like this at one point or another."

* * *

><p>The girls sat on the floor in Elena's bedroom spending quality time like they used to do.<p>

"It's absolutely incredible how much has changed these past couple of months, "said Elena "I never imagined all of what we went through would bring us to this point."

"This is exactly why I don't have the slightest idea on how I'm going to break the news to Nik." Caroline sighed.

"So it's decided? You & Bonnie are going to New York?"

"Of course! We'd be fools if we didn't go…who gets the chance to chase their dream like this? Now tell me you guys thought of a solution on how to tell a certain foreign vampire for me."

"Care, if Klaus loves you the way he says he does, I'm positive he'll follow you to the ends of the earth," Bonnie voiced "what we should come up with are routines for the girls while we're gone…and a solution to my problem."

Elena raised a brow and looked up towards Bonnie. "Which is?"

"A certain foreign vampire—ahem—Kol."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough to confess Bonnie Bennett. Nik told me a few weeks ago about your indiscretion with Kol at the club."

"And then Caroline told me."

Bonnie told the two girls the situation with her and Kol from the very beginning. She was worried if Kol and Rebekah also decide to go to New York Rebekah would truly make due on her promises to hurt her. She questioned if Kol was worth the trouble.

"Nik wouldn't let his brat of a sister hurt any one of us. We're all connected."

"Caroline's right Bon. Focus on New York and the audition. I'm going to miss you two insanely too much."

"You'll have the dashing Stefan Salvatore and those brooding eyes to keep you company!" Caroline teased. "Where do you stand with him now…after, well you know."

"To be perfectly honest, I know with every fiber of my being I'm destined to be with him. Bonnie was right…all of the drama and negativity that we overcame just proves to me I want to be with him forever."

Caroline teared up with sheer joy for the girl she called her best friend. "I swear that sounded like a Shakespearian line! I'm happy that you're happy!" Bonnie perked up and held Elena's hand, "Now when you say forever do you mean—"

"That's exactly what I mean." Elena let out with a sigh.

"You're actually considering turning into—"Caroline shrieked.

"Care, pipe down! Every single time I think of the pros and the cons…the good just outweigh the bad. You yourself told me you weren't going to limit the love and happiness you have with Klaus. This isn't any different."

Caroline thought now that Elena brought it up…it was a good a time as any to seriously think about it. "I just wish there was some sort of way to test run what it would be like…I love Klaus but I'm not sure I could be a vampire."

Before all she had to concern herself with was singing and dancing at the club and the carefree thoughts of being a young lady in this day and age. She needed solid advice before she went to Klaus with her news. Maybe she should contact Elijah, he seemed wise enough the last time they spoke. And if anyone knew Klaus better it had to be his older brother.

Elena laughed out loud while shaking her head back and forth, "How in the world did we get stuck on these supernatural men?"

"No idea but can't escape it now, now can we?" Bonnie replied with a grin.

Bonnie and Caroline left the Gilbert House to head to the club and work out new routines and essentially figure out their plans for New York.

It was still warm out so they opted to walk around downtown before they went in.

"So Elena and I know what it's like being with a vampire. What's your take on the topic?"

"Caroline! We are in broad daylight! You just can't ask questions like that."

"Oh please, you can't still be putting on your conservative prude hat if you're inviting gentlemen into your dressing room Bonnie Bennett." teased Caroline.

"Well then I'm sure you're aware that vamps aren't completely dead…" Bonnie replied coyly.

The girls turned a corner giggling so much Caroline doesn't hear her name being called at first.

"Ms. Caroline!" At first she thinks it's a fan or maybe even Klaus although there was no accent. When she turns around to where the voice is coming from she never would've thought to see him running to catch up with her and Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Don't kill me. I promised I would get better at updating and then 6 months went by. Not only do I finally update but it's with this chapter that I changed like 343243 times. Not only is there no Klaroline interaction but I ended it like that. I AM SORRY. lol.<strong>

**For those still interested in this wacky story I did start the next chapter (which will DEFINITELY have Klaroline) but I am unsure when that will be uploaded. These past few months have been INSANE. Life has been crazy and I am definitely focused on other things. It also doesn't help that I started writing another fic which I'm obsessing over. **

**I can tell you right now that BN&DD will not exceed 25 chapters...on tumblr someone said this was like a crazy teen soap drama which was exactly what I was going for when I got into the first few chapters of writing this story so for those who like the insane drama and plotlines... thanks? I also hate when I read a fic that I like and the author completely abandons it with no completion or notes telling the readers it won't continue. Therefore I won't do that here. I will FINISH THIS FIC. haha.**

**To guest reviewer Katie: Yes, Klefan is actually a thing in this fic. Granted they aren't together now, but I threw that in there for an explanation on Klaus & Stefan's complicated relationship. Also I'm happy that you're glad I left Damon out! He totally wasn't needed in this fic.**

**And to the latest guest reviewer (I wish you'd leave names!): You're welcome about Rebekol? I think Kennett has amazing chemistry as well. Hopefully this chapter and the Rebekol moment was to your liking!**

**If you follow or just keep up with this story please, please, please leave a review on how you think it should end! I have an idea for Klaroline and Stelena but should Kol end up with Bonnie...? I always say reviews=love (no matter what your opinion is). and of course on tumblr you can find me at klarolinefullofgrace :D**

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


End file.
